Avant toi
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: Au cours d'une mission, Harry est sérieusement blessé. Personne ne semble pouvoir le soigner jusqu'à ce qu'on lui administre une potion miraculeuse. En voulant retrouver son bienfaiteur anonyme, Harry ne sait pas encore que sa vie est sur le point de basculer. HPDM/DMHP – Post-Poudlard – Yaoï/slash/EXPLICITE !
1. Avertissement

**Avertissement**

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je suis donc de retour avec cette nouvelle histoire, qui au départ devait être un OS… Vu les proportions qu'elle a prises, j'ai fini par la découper en six chapitres.**

 **Elle est construite en trois parties, autour du texte de la merveilleuse chanson « Avant toi » de Calogero. Je publierai un chapitre par semaine, chaque samedi.**

 **Même si vous en avez l'habitude depuis le temps, je mentionne tout de même les restrictions d'usage :**

 **\- c'est un HPDM (What else ? Franchement ?) post-poudlard**

 **\- c'est un rating M+ 18 amplement justifié par les scènes de sexe explicites et détaillées.**

 **\- c'est un slash/Yaoi : donc homophobes, frileux, esprits étroits et chagrins : au revoir !**

 **Bonne lecture !**


	2. Partie 1 - Chapitre 1

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Partie 1 - Harry**

 _C'est des jours entiers  
Ployer sous un fardeau  
Jamais léger  
Toujours courber le dos  
Avant toi_

 _Avant toi laisse-moi te dire que  
C'est traîner des pieds  
C'est exister à peine  
Désespérer  
Que quelque chose advienne  
Avant toi_

 _Avant toi laisse-moi te dire_

 _Avant toi c'était quoi  
Sinon un préambule  
Un long chemin de croix  
Puis tout bascule  
_

 _Avant toi c'était rien  
Ou si peu que mon corps  
Avant toi se souvient  
De s'être senti mort_

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Mercredi 8 octobre 2008 – Hôpital Ste Mangouste**

Pour le deuxième jour consécutif, Ron et Hermione sortirent d'une des cheminées qui donnaient accès au lobby de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Ils ne prirent plus la peine de passer par le bureau d'accueil, ils savaient exactement où ils devaient aller.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur qui menait au premier étage, au service des blessures par créatures magiques et se dirigèrent vers la chambre 104. Une lumière rouge clignotait au-dessus de la porte, indiquant que des soins étaient en cours.

-Je ne veux pas être pessimiste, mais ça semble mal parti, dit Urquhart Rackharrow depuis son portrait. J'ai entendu les guérisseurs dire que la blessure avait été causée par un loup-garou…

-QUOI ? glapit Hermione.

-C'est impossible, murmura Ron qui avait soudain pâli.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit au même moment sur Seamus Finnigan, accompagné de deux infirmières.

-Alors ? demanda avidement Hermione. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il n'y a pas d'amélioration, soupira Seamus. Sa fièvre n'a toujours pas diminué. J'ai posé un sort de refroidissement pour essayer de compenser.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un loup-garou qui lui a fait ça ? demanda Ron.

Seamus lança un regard irrité à Urquhart Rackharrow, mais celui-ci avait, fort opportunément, quitté son portrait.

\- Nous n'en savons rien, admit-il.

\- Comment ça, vous ne savez pas ? s'énerva Ron. Si jamais…

\- L'apparence de la plaie correspond à celle d'un loup-garou. Mais il ne présente aucun des effets habituels d'une contamination.

\- C'est à dire ? demanda Hermione.

\- Augmentation de l'agressivité, développement de la masse musculaire, rétractation pupillaire… énuméra Ron. Hm… je veux dire… ce sont les effets qu'on a observé chez Bill après qu'il ait été attaqué par Greyback, expliqua-t-il devant l'air étonné de Seamus.

\- C'est bien ça, confirma ce dernier. Or, Harry ne présente aucun autre symptôme qu'une très forte fièvre.

\- On peut le voir ?

Seamus hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Comme les jours précédents, Harry était allongé sur le lit en métal, le drap remonté jusqu'aux épaules. Son visage était luisant de sueur et sa respiration précipitée.

\- Est-ce qu'il a repris conscience ? interrogea Ron.

\- Par intermittence, dit Seamus. Et jamais suffisamment pour qu'on puisse l'interroger sur ce qui s'est passé.

Ron eut un claquement de langue exaspéré. En tant que Chef des Aurors, il était censé être informé de toutes les missions en cours et de tous les déplacements des équipes. Or, Harry semblait s'être lancé sur une piste, sans prévenir personne. Il avait été attaqué par on ne savait quoi, et il avait juste eu la force de transplaner à Ste Mangouste où il avait perdu connaissance.

\- Cette fièvre persistante peut laisser supposer un empoisonnement, dit pensivement Hermione.

\- C'est plus que probable, convint Seamus.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour le transférer dans le service des empoisonnements ? réagit Ron avec humeur.

\- Harry a été admis pour une blessure par créature vivante. Pour le transférer dans un autre service, il faut que cette blessure soit traitée, sinon ils ne l'accepteront pas. Or, elle ne l'est pas car toutes les potions que je lui donne sont neutralisées par… ce poison.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Mais c'est complètement ridicule ce que tu dis là !

Seamus croisa les bras sur son torse, en une attitude défensive.

\- Ah oui ? dit-il d'un ton aigre. Eh bien, tu aurais mieux fait de t'en préoccuper avant de soutenir les projets ridicules de cet idiot de Zacharias Smith ! Voilà à quoi a abouti son plan de restructuration et de refinancement des services de santé ! Un plan qui a été approuvé grâce à _ton_ intervention, Madame la Sous-Secrétaire au Budget.

\- Hé Finnigan ! intervint Ron. Tu ne t'en prends pas à ma femme, ok !

\- Je m'en prends à tous ceux qui m'empêchent de soigner mes patients correctement !

Hermione baissa les yeux. Manifestement, elle n'avait pas pris la mesure de la situation.

\- Il s'agissait avant tout de faire des économies, tenta-t-elle de se justifier. Certains départements étaient au bord de la faillite, raison pour laquelle le cloisonnement semblait une bonne idée…

\- Eh bien, comme tu le peux le voir, ce n'est pas le cas. Voilà ce qui arrive quand des réformes sont mises en place par des bureaucrates qui ne connaissent rien de notre métier !

\- Ecoute, je…

\- Stop ! intervint Ron. Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de ça ! Ce qui compte, c'est de soigner Harry. Seamus, il n'y a vraiment pas moyen de le faire voir par un spécialiste des poisons ? Même… en cachette ? Ou en faire venir un de l'extérieur ?

\- Non, répondit Hermione à la place de Seamus. C'est contraire au règlement.

\- On s'en fout du règlement ! s'énerva Ron.

\- Peut-être mais Seamus risque sa place ! rétorqua Hermione.

\- ET HARRY RISQUE SA VIE !

Seamus soupira lourdement.

\- J'ai peut-être une solution.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous en parler. Mais laissez-moi jusque demain matin. Si demain, rien n'a changé, je pourrai toujours le transférer à l'Hôpital O'Leary à Dublin ou à St Prosper à Paris.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête.

-On te fait confiance, Seamus, dit Ron.

\- Merci.

Seamus sortit de la chambre et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Une solution… C'était vite dit. Par Merlin, comment allait-il le convaincre de transgresser toutes ses foutues règles d'anonymat pour venir examiner un patient ? _Ce_ patient-là en particulier…

C'était mission impossible.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dans la chambre, Ron et Hermione étaient toujours au chevet de Harry.

\- On l'a abandonné, murmura Ron après un long moment de silence.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! dit Hermione. Il.. il ne nous a rien dit ! Comment aurait-on pu deviner qu'il allait si mal ?

\- Peu importe. Nous sommes ses meilleurs amis. On aurait dû s'en apercevoir.

\- Ron…

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison.

Hermione ne répondit plus rien. C'était la vérité. Ils avaient été tous les deux trop obnubilés par leurs carrières, leur mariage et la naissance de leur fille pour faire attention à Harry.

\- A ton avis, pourquoi Seamus fait tant de mystères ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Pour ne pas nous donner trop d'espoir, peut-être…

\- J'espère qu'il ne fait rien d'illégal…

Ron eut un petit rire désabusé.

-Honnêtement, ça m'est égal. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il parvienne à sauver Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Il était passé 23 heures et les couloirs de Ste Mangouste étaient déserts.

Au premier étage, le seul bruit qu'on entendait était le _tic tac_ de l'horloge au-dessus du bureau d'accueil et le couinement des semelles en caoutchouc de l'infirmière de garde. A la lueur de sa baguette, elle passait dans toutes les chambres afin de vérifier que les patients dormaient ou n'avaient besoin de rien.

Après avoir refermé la dernière porte, elle éteignit sa baguette d'un _nox_ informulé et retourna dans le local de garde, inconsciente de la présence de deux silhouettes tapies dans l'ombre, quelques mètres plus loin.

-C'est bon, chuchota Seamus en passant la tête à l'angle du couloir. On peut y aller.

Prudemment, et le plus silencieusement possible, il longea les murs, suivi de près par un autre homme, revêtu d'une longue cape noire dont la capuche était rabattue sur sa tête.

Arrivés devant la chambre 104, ils se glissèrent prestement à l'intérieur. Seamus alluma la lumière et plaça un sort de silence sur la porte.

-Voilà, dit-il. Le prochain tour de garde est dans deux heures. Il ne faut pas trainer.

L'homme qui l'accompagnait avait ôté son capuchon et fixait le patient d'un air impénétrable.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il s'agissait de Potter ? demanda Draco Malefoy.

\- Parce que ça n'a aucune importance !

\- Pour moi, oui !

\- Et quoi ? s'énerva Seamus. Tu vas le laisser mourir à cause de vieilles rancunes ?

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Je sais qu'il va mourir si tu ne l'aides pas !

Comme Malefoy ne daignait pas bouger, Seamus perdit patience.

-Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à moi si l'Hôpital t'a engagé comme fournisseur agréé. Et je ne pense pas t'avoir demandé quoi que ce soit en retour !

Malefoy soupira lourdement. Il posa une petite sacoche par terre et se défit de sa cape qu'il jeta sur une chaise. Il s'approcha du lit et posa la main sur le front de Harry. Il était brûlant.

\- Combien ?

\- A 20 heures, il avait encore 39,5, dit Seamus. Il est soumis en permanence à un sort de refroidissement. Sans cela…

Malefoy ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ôta le drap qui recouvrait Harry. Ce fut un choc. Harry Potter n'avait jamais été très épais durant son adolescence mais il s'était remplumé après avoir intégré le programme de formation des Aurors. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait après l'avoir vu à l'époque, en couverture de Sorcière Hebdo. Or, l'homme qui était allongé devant lui était particulièrement maigre. Ses côtes étaient visibles, ses hanches saillaient sous son pantalon de pyjama.

\- Depuis combien de temps ne se nourrit-il plus ?

\- Nous n'en savons rien. Plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois. Ron et Hermione n'ont rien vu.

Seamus ne releva pas le petit rire moqueur.

\- Je lui administre des potions nutritives mais elles ne font aucun effet, pas plus que celles contre la fièvre. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il a été empoisonné.

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute. Reste à savoir par quoi. Il a été admis suite à une blessure par créature vivante, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

Avec des gestes précis et légers, Malefoy détacha le pansement qui se trouvait juste sous les côtes, laissant apparaître quatre longues lacérations espacées de deux centimètres.

\- Au début, nous avons pensé à un loup-garou, dit Seamus, mais…

\- Ce n'est pas un loup-garou, dit Malefoy, catégorique.

Contre toute attente, il se pencha et renifla la plaie.

\- Les lacérations faites par un loup-garou dégagent une odeur de viande avariée et…

\- Elles s'infectent très rapidement, acheva Seamus. Je sais mais…

\- Il a d'autres blessures ?

\- Non.

Malefoy eut un froncement de sourcils peu convaincu. Il se recula, comme s'il essayait de visualiser les circonstances de l'attaque. Puis, avec méticulosité, il se pencha sur Harry et examina chaque centimètre carré de peau sur son torse, ses bras et ses épaules.

\- Que cherches-tu ? demanda Seamus.

\- Aide-moi à le retourner.

Le médicomage obtempéra et tira Harry vers lui afin que Malefoy puisse examiner son dos.

\- Ici ! dit ce dernier en montrant une toute petite tache brune au milieu de son omoplate.

\- C'est un grain de beauté, non ?

\- Non. C'est une piqûre. Potter a été attaqué par un nundu.

\- Un nundu ?

Seamus réfléchit à l'affirmation de Malefoy. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Le nundu était une sorte de léopard géant qui, le plus souvent, tuait ses proies en les lacérant au niveau de la gorge ou des entrailles. Mais la bête avait également un dard au niveau de la queue. Un dard empoisonné.

Les lésions de Harry et sa forte fièvre étaient donc compatibles avec l'attaque d'un nundu. Seamus se fustigea de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

\- Si comme je le crois, Potter s'est défendu en lui jetant un sort, continua Malefoy, le nundu a mis plusieurs secondes avant d'être immobilisé, à cause de sa taille imposante. Ça lui a laissé le temps de frapper Potter dans le dos et de l'empoisonner avec son dard.

\- Et tu connais le remède à ce poison ?

\- Oui.

Sans rien ajouter, Malefoy retourna vers la sacoche qu'il avait laissée par terre. Il murmura un sort et celle-ci se transforma en une armoire à tiroirs de taille moyenne.

\- Waouh, commenta Seamus. Impressionnant.

\- Et surtout très pratique. J'ai mis presque deux ans à la concevoir.

Il ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs pour en extraire différentes fioles qu'il posa sur une table toute proche. Il sortit également un erlenmeyer et des instruments de mesure.

\- Tu auras assez de temps ? s'inquiéta Seamus en consultant sa montre.

\- C'est une préparation à froid, répondit simplement Malefoy.

Seamus supposa que cela voulait dire oui et laissa Malefoy à ses ingrédients et à ses manipulations. Bientôt, on n'entendit plus que la respiration laborieuse de Harry et le tintement des instruments en métal contre le verre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry faisait avec un léopard géant ? questionna Seamus après quelques minutes.

\- Tu attends vraiment une réponse de ma part ?

\- Non. Je me dis juste qu'il faudrait peut-être prévenir le Ministère s'il y a une bête sauvage qui se promène dans la ville…

\- Le nundu est mort, affirma Malefoy. Ils ne survivent que quelques heures à peine, après avoir utilisé leur dard.

Le silence se réinstalla dans la chambre pendant un bon quart d'heure, durant lequel Malefoy continua de préparer son antidote.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Hum ?

\- J'ai appris pour Mark. Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Vous n'êtes pas fatigués, vous les Gryffondors, de toujours porter le poids du monde sur vos épaules ?

\- Ça s'appelle de l'empathie, Malefoy ! C'est quelque chose de normal, particulièrement envers un ami.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'échange, Malefoy leva les yeux de sa préparation et fixa Seamus.

\- Toi et moi, on a couché ensemble, Finnigan. Ça ne fait pas de nous des amis pour autant.

\- Merci de me rappeler pourquoi je t'ai quitté, Malefoy. J'avais presque oublié combien tu pouvais être un vrai connard par moment !

\- Oh, ne me dis pas que je t'ai déçu. Après tout, je n'étais qu'un lot de consolation.

\- Tu étais bien plus que ça, et tu le sais. Sinon je ne serais pas resté six mois avec toi.

\- Tu es resté le temps de te remettre de l'immense déception de comprendre que ton amour de toujours était désespérément hétérosexuel. Et homophobe.

Seamus ne répondit rien. Malefoy se remit à l'ouvrage dans le silence le plus complet.

\- C'est prêt, dit-il quelques minutes plus tard, en soulevant devant ses yeux une fiole remplie d'un liquide violet.

\- Ok, dit Seamus. Je vais tenter de le réveiller un peu.

Il tapota les joues de Harry légèrement.

-Harry ! Allez, Harry, fais un effort… réveille-toi…

Harry gémit faiblement, sa tête dodelinant de gauche à droite. De la sueur perlait sur son front et le long de ses tempes.

-Reste tranquille, Harry, dit Seamus en inclinant sa tête vers l'arrière.

Puis il fit un signe à Malefoy, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait administrer la potion. A l'aide d'une longue pipette, Malefoy préleva du liquide violet et le fit couler dans la gorge de Potter. Celui-ci eut le réflexe de tousser mais Seamus lui referma la bouche pour le forcer à avaler. Avec une douceur étonnante, Malefoy posa sa main sur le front de Harry pour lui maintenir la tête en arrière.

\- C'est bon, murmura-t-il. Il l'a ingérée.

\- Combien de temps pour que la potion agisse ?

\- Quelques minutes. La température devrait commencer à baisser.

Ils patientèrent un petit moment, puis Seamus leva le sort de refroidissement et fit apparaître un thermomètre magique qu'il plaça sous la langue de Harry.

-38,9. Par Merlin, ça fonctionne ! soupira-t-il avec soulagement.

Malefoy hocha la tête et remit la fiole de potion à Seamus.

-5 gouttes toutes les deux heures. Le poison devrait avoir complètement disparu au matin. Sa fièvre aussi.

Sur ces mots, il agita sa baguette pour nettoyer son matériel. Sitôt les coupelles, les instruments et les fioles rangés à leur place dans l'armoire, il lui redonna l'apparence d'une simple sacoche. Puis il enfila sa cape et rabattit son capuchon sur sa tête.

\- Merci Draco, dit Seamus. Merci d'avoir sauvé Harry.

\- Je veux que tu me donnes ta parole qu'il n'en saura jamais rien.

Seamus soupira lourdement.

\- Draco…

\- Ta parole, Seamus.

\- D'accord. Tu as ma parole.

\- Bien.

L'instant d'après, Malefoy avait disparu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Jeudi 9 octobre 2008 – Hôpital Ste Mangouste**

Harry papillonna des paupières. Une forme floue se dessinait devant ses yeux.

\- Harry ? Harry ? disait une voix familière. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

\- Je… oui, croassa-t-il.

\- Oh Merlin ! fit une deuxième voix, féminine celle-là.

Harry fit un effort pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se sentait un peu nauséeux et surtout, il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé un sac de sable.

\- Soif, murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Tiens.

La forme floue le soutint par la nuque en même temps qu'elle approchait un gobelet de ses lèvres. Harry but une première gorgée qui lui fit atrocement mal. La seconde par contre fut une véritable bénédiction.

-Doucement, dit la voix alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, finir le gobelet en entier.

Il but encore un peu puis se repositionna sur l'oreiller en soupirant. Il se souvenait. L'attaque du nundu. Son transplanage à Ste Mangouste. La brûlure continue dans tout son corps, pendant des heures, des jours. La certitude qu'il allait mourir jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la douleur refluer aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, remplacée par une douce chaleur qui se propageait depuis son front. Puis plus rien, comme un néant bienfaisant.

-Harry ?

Ce devait être Seamus. Il reconnaissait sa voix. Il se souvenait l'avoir entendue lors de ses rares moments de conscience. Tout comme il se souvenait d'avoir entendu Ron et Hermione, paniqués, désespérés. Il y avait aussi eu cette troisième voix. Une voix dont le souvenir était enfoui très loin. Trop loin.

Il ouvrit les yeux. La nausée était passée.

\- Harry ? Comment tu te sens ? demanda Seamus.

\- Ça… ça peut aller… je crois…

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'étais dans un hangar… près du port de Plymouth… et il y avait le nundu…

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Ron se tut sous le regard impérieux de Seamus.

\- Le nundu t'a attaqué, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, reprit Harry. Je lui ai lancé un sort mais il est tout de même parvenu à m'atteindre dans le dos avec son dard. Je me souviens d'avoir transplané ici immédiatement et puis… plus rien.

\- Tu as eu une très forte fièvre qui a duré pratiquement trois jours, expliqua Seamus. Nous sommes parvenus à la faire tomber et à évacuer le poison de ton organisme. Tu es tiré d'affaire mais tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Je vais demander à ce qu'on t'administre une potion reconstituante.

Harry hocha la tête. Rien que prononcer quelques phrases l'avait épuisé.

\- Repose-toi maintenant.

\- Mais… il faut que je sache… commença Ron.

\- Ça devra attendre demain, lui répondit sèchement Seamus. Il n'est pas en état de subir un interrogatoire.

Ron n'objecta pas et tous les trois sortirent de la chambre. Le temps de refermer la porte, Harry s'était déjà rendormi.

\- Il a vraiment été attaqué par un nundu ? demanda Ron alors qu'ils étaient dans le couloir.

\- Oui, confirma Seamus.

\- Mais… comment l'as-tu ? Et comment l'as-tu soigné ? questionna Hermione.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance. L'essentiel est qu'il soit guéri.

Le ton catégorique de Seamus la dissuada de poser davantage de questions.

\- Merci Seamus, dit-elle visiblement soulagée.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. J'ai fait mon travail.

\- Je vais parler au Ministre du problème que représente le cloisonnement. Nous allons trouver une solution, tu as ma parole.

\- Merci Hermione.

\- Guérisseur Finnigan ?

Seamus se tourna vers l'infirmière qui venait de l'interpeller.

\- Oui Shirley ?

\- Le livreur de Peacock's Labs a déposé un paquet pour vous. Il dit que c'est une commande urgente.

\- J'arrive. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dit-il à Ron et Hermione. Il faut que j'y aille.

\- Bien sûr, dit Hermione. Nous reviendrons demain.

Ils empruntèrent le couloir qui menait aux ascenseurs, tandis que Seamus se dirigeait vers le bureau des infirmières.

Sur le comptoir, il trouva une boîte à son attention. Elle contenait une dizaine de petites fioles, un pot en terre cuite et un parchemin enroulé. Seamus le prit et fit sauter la pastille en cire verte qui le scellait.

 _« Finnigan,_

 _Les fioles contiennent une potion reconstituante que je viens de préparer. Elle conviendra beaucoup mieux que celle que je fournis habituellement à l'hôpital. Commence avec deux fioles par jour. Si la potion fonctionne bien – et elle fonctionnera, j'en suis sûr – je t'en ferai livrer d'autres. L'idéal dans son cas, serait de suivre le traitement pendant deux mois._

 _Attention, cependant : préviens Potter qu'il ne peut en aucun cas consommer de la menthe durant le traitement. La plante réagit très mal avec les yeux de scarabées utilisés dans la potion._

 _J'ai également ajouté un baume cicatrisant que j'ai adapté pour qu'il réagisse plus efficacement aux blessures de nundu._

 _Le tout sera facturé évidemment._

 _D. »_

Seamus ne put s'empêcher sourire. Draco avait dû travailler toute la nuit pour préparer tout ça. Il replia le parchemin et le rangea dans la poche de sa robe.

\- Shirley, dit-il à l'infirmière. Cette boîte contient le traitement du patient de la chambre 104. Une fiole matin et soir. Même chose pour l'application du baume.

\- Je m'en occupe Guérisseur Finnigan.

\- Merci Shirley. Je repasserai l'examiner cet après-midi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Vendredi 10 octobre 2008 – Hôpital Ste Mangouste**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en bien meilleure forme qu'il ne l'avait été depuis… eh bien, depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter ! dit joyeusement l'infirmière en entrant dans sa chambre. C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner !

\- Ah, bien. Je meurs de faim !

Ça aussi, c'était nouveau. Depuis des semaines, voire des mois, il avait perdu l'appétit. Il se nourrissait quand il y pensait et bien souvent… il n'y pensait pas. Mais la veille, quand on lui avait présenté son plateau-repas, il n'en avait fait qu'une bouchée. Et ce matin, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait avaler un bœuf.

\- N'oubliez pas votre potion, dit l'infirmière en posant le plateau sur ses genoux.

\- Ça, je ne risque pas, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il déboucha la fiole marquée d'un petit paon albinos qui faisait la roue. Il en avala le contenu d'un trait avant de la remettre à l'infirmière.

\- Vous êtes bien le seul patient que je connaisse qui boit ses potions sans faire d'histoire ! rigola-t-elle.

\- Elle a le goût de la tarte à la mélasse. J'adore la tarte à la mélasse.

\- Ah bon ? C'est plutôt rare, ça. Je repasserai après votre toilette pour soigner votre blessure. A tout à l'heure.

Sitôt l'infirmière repartie, Harry s'attaqua à son petit-déjeuner. Le café au lait était tiède et pas assez corsé, les œufs un peu trop baveux et les toasts un peu trop mous, mais peu lui importait. Il avait faim.

Tout en mangeant, il réfléchissait à la potion qui lui avait été prescrite. Par le passé, il avait déjà pris des potions reconstituantes mais leur effet n'avait pas été très spectaculaire. Contrairement à celle-ci.

Peacock's Labs, se rappela Harry. Ce nom ne lui disait rien. Ce n'était en tout cas pas un des laboratoires avec lesquels le Bureau des Aurors travaillait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quand Ron entra dans la chambre 104 au milieu de l'après-midi, il trouva Harry en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle titrait en grand sur la découverte de deux cadavres à Inverness, dans le nord de l'Ecosse.

\- Salut Ron ! dit-il en le voyant entrer.

\- Salut Harry. Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux qu'hier !

\- Oui. Seamus pense que je pourrai sortir demain.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

Ron prit une chaise et s'installa à côté du lit.

\- Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs…

\- Ouais… moi aussi, je me suis fait peur.

\- Harry… je suis désolé, mais… il faut absolument que je sache…

Voyant que son ami sortait un carnet et une plume de sa poche, le sourire de Harry se fana quelque peu.

\- Je vois, dit-il. En fait, c'est le Chef des Aurors qui vient me rendre visite.

\- Je regrette, je n'ai pas le choix. Shacklebolt devient fou avec cette histoire. Tu étais censé travailler sur un trafic de boursoufs et tu te retrouves aux prises avec un nundu !

Harry soupira.

\- Je travaillais en effet sur le trafic de boursoufs. J'étais parvenu à identifier cinq animaleries qui faisaient partie du réseau. En épluchant leurs comptes, j'ai remarqué qu'elles faisaient toutes régulièrement un dépôt de gallions vers un même coffre numéroté à Gringott's. D'après les gobelins, ce compte appartient à un nommé Bolton Bollock. Le type est bibliothécaire à Exeter mais il possède un petit hangar dans le port de Plymouth. J'ai trouvé ça curieux alors je me suis rendu sur place.

\- Tout seul ? Sans avertir personne ? demanda Ron, un peu sèchement.

\- Oui, tout seul.

\- Où était ton coéquipier ?

\- Travis était chez lui. Je suppose.

\- Tu supposes ?

\- On était au milieu de la nuit.

Ron pinça les lèvres en une moue contrariée.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- J'ai entendu des bruits près du hangar, alors je me suis approché. Des hommes étaient en train de charger des caisses dans un camion. Elles contenaient des animaux.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas bien vu. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'en chargeant une caisse plus grande que les autres, un des types a juré copieusement. Apparemment, deux nundus avaient été enfermés dans la même caisse et s'étaient entretués. Le type a dit de laisser la caisse dans le hangar, qu'elle ne leur servait plus à rien et qu'ils reviendraient plus tard pour la faire disparaître. J'ai réussi à me faufiler dans le hangar avant qu'ils ne referment les portes et qu'ils partent.

\- Tu t'es laissé enfermer dans le hangar ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais examiner la caisse de plus près. Peut-être qu'il y avait des indications dessus. Un nom, une adresse, que sais-je.

\- Et c'était le cas ?

\- Il y avait un nom. Ragus. Apparemment la caisse provenait d'Angola.

Ron nota immédiatement l'information.

\- C'est là que le nundu t'a attaqué ?

\- Oui. Un était mort, l'autre seulement blessé. Ces bestioles ont une force démentielle. Même blessé, il est parvenu à pulvériser la caisse. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de reculer qu'il me lacérait les côtes avec ses griffes. Je lui ai jeté un sort mais il n'était pas suffisamment puissant pour l'immobiliser complètement. J'ai alors ressenti une brûlure atroce dans le dos et j'ai utilisé le peu de forces qu'il me restait pour transplaner ici.

Ron hocha la tête, tout en continuant à écrire.

\- Je suppose que ça ne sert plus à rien de retourner au hangar. Tout aura été vidé, dit-il sombrement.

\- Ce n'est pas sûr, contra Harry. D'après les relevés de comptes, les dépôts en gallions ont lieu tous les mois. Ça laisse supposer qu'ils reçoivent des livraisons clandestines tous les mois également.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir été repéré ?

\- Certain.

\- Parfait, dit Ron en souriant largement. Je vais donner ces informations à Eddie et lui demander d'organiser une filature.

\- Eddie ? Carmichael ?

\- Oui. Shacklebolt lui a demandé de reprendre le dossier.

\- Quoi ? s'insurgea Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Je sors demain ! Je vais pouvoir reprendre…

\- Harry, coupa Ron. Tu as été attaqué par une bête sauvage ! Tu as besoin de repos !

\- Non ! J'ai des potions et elles sont…

\- Je regrette, Harry. C'est la décision de Kingsley. Pas la mienne.

Harry s'affaissa contre son coussin, complètement abattu. Ron referma son carnet et le fit disparaître dans sa poche.

\- Tu as fait un boulot incroyable dans ce dossier, dit-il sans oser regarder Harry dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour récolter autant d'informations en si peu de temps.

\- Parce que je suis un bon Auror, Ron. Un putain de bon Auror.

\- Je sais, Harry.

Ron aurait aimé lui dire quelque chose de plus réconfortant, mais il savait ça ne servait à rien. A la place, il se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Repose-toi, maintenant. Hermione passera sûrement te voir ce soir.

Harry hocha la tête. Ron s'en alla, sans parvenir à dissimuler son embarras.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Samedi 11 octobre 2008 – Hôpital Ste Mangouste**

\- La blessure cicatrise bien, dit Seamus en replaçant correctement le pansement. Mais il faudra que tu continues à la soigner avec le baume que je t'ai prescrit pendant au moins une semaine. Quant à la potion reconstituante, tu dois la prendre durant 60 jours.

\- Si longtemps ?

\- Oui Harry. Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience mais tu es arrivé ici dans un sale état. Et je ne parle pas seulement de ta blessure et de la fièvre.

Harry fit une moue contrariée et haussa les épaules. C'est un sujet qu'il ne voulait pas aborder.

\- 60 jours insista Seamus. Pas un jour de moins.

\- C'est promis, soupira Harry.

\- Et surtout, fais bien attention de ne pas consommer de la menthe durant ton traitement. La plante est incompatible avec un des ingrédients contenus dans la potion.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, j'ai horreur de la menthe.

\- Bien. Il te reste des fioles pour trois jours mais j'en ai recommandé. Reviens après-demain, je te donnerai une réserve pour 10 jours.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me donner toute la cure ?

\- Parce qu'ainsi, je peux t'examiner et surveiller que tu te soignes correctement.

Seamus eut un petit sourire en coin en voyant Harry lever les yeux au ciel.

-Allez, viens, dit-il. Je vais signer ta feuille de sortie.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le bureau des infirmières.

\- Euh… Seamus, commença Harry prudemment.

\- Oui ?

\- Je me demandais… à part Ron et Hermione, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est venu me voir pendant que j'étais hospitalisé ?

\- Hm… non, pas que je sache. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai le souvenir d'une voix. Et surtout de la sensation d'une main sur mon front.

\- Une main sur ton front ? répéta Seamus en se raidissant.

\- Oui. J'ai senti… je ne sais pas… comme si… enfin bref. Est-ce qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Ce devait être une des infirmières.

Harry n'était pas totalement convaincu.

\- Et concernant le remède à mon empoisonnement ? persista-t-il. Tu… tu as fait appel à quelqu'un ? Tu m'as toujours dit que les poisons n'étaient pas ton domaine de prédilection…

\- Eh bien, il faut croire que ça l'est devenu, répondit sèchement Seamus.

Il lui tendit son bon de sortie.

-N'oublie pas. Je t'attends dans deux jours.

Il partit à pas pressés.

-Il vous a menti.

Harry sursauta. Il regarda à gauche et à droite avant de comprendre que la voix venait du tableau accroché au mur. Urquhart Rackharrow, indiquait la petite plaquette métallique vissée en-dessous du cadre. Harry se souvenait avoir discuté avec lui dix ans auparavant, lorsqu'il était venu rendre visite à Arthur Weasley après qu'il ait été mordu par Nagini.

\- Qui a menti ?

\- Le guérisseur Finnigan. L'autre nuit, quand vous étiez au plus mal, il a fait venir quelqu'un. En douce. La nuit.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. C'était un homme. Il portait une longue cape noire avec un capuchon.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était au courant des nouveaux protocoles de soins qui impliquaient dorénavant un cloisonnement des services. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que Seamus avait attendu la nuit pour faire entrer quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Mais pourquoi lui cacher cette information ?

\- Vous êtes certain de n'avoir rien vu de particulier qui permette d'identifier cet homme ? demanda Harry.

\- Hm… non. Ah si ! Il portait une sacoche fermée par une boucle en cuivre. Il y avait un paon gravé dessus.

\- Un paon ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai remarqué car il était blanc.

Un paon. Blanc. Exactement comme le logo sur les flacons de potion qu'on lui donnait. Sans attendre, Harry retourna au bureau des infirmières.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de dire merci, petit malotru !

Il ne prit pas égard aux récriminations du portrait et appela l'infirmière.

\- Un problème Monsieur Potter ? demanda cette dernière en apparaissant derrière le comptoir.

\- Aucun. Je voulais juste savoir si vous connaissiez l'adresse du laboratoire qui fournit mes potions. Peacock's Labs.

\- Oh. Je suis désolée, Monsieur Potter, mais je ne saurais vous le dire. C'est le service pharmaceutique qui s'occupe des commandes.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Merci quand même.

Harry quitta l'hôpital Ste Mangouste en se promettant de faire de plus amples recherches sur Peacock's Labs.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Lundi 13 octobre 2008 – Ministère de la Magie, Bureau des Aurors**

A peine de retour au Bureau des Aurors, Harry se rendit aux archives. Le service était tenu par Serguei Pokrovski, un sorcier d'origine russe. Grâce à un sort qu'il avait mis au point, il n'avait pas son pareil pour trier, classer et archiver la documentation. Mais surtout, il avait une mémoire phénoménale, qui le rendait incontournable pour n'importe qui ayant besoin d'une information.

\- Bonjour Serguei.

\- Oh Harrrry ! Ça fait plaisirrr de te rrevoirr ! Tu as l'airr en forrme !

\- Oui, je suis complètement rétabli. Merci.

\- Que puis-je fairre pourr toi ?

\- Je cherche des renseignements sur un laboratoire privé. Peacock's Labs. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Hm… laisse-moi vérrrifier.

Il disparut dans les rayonnages qui s'étendaient derrière son bureau et dans lesquels lui seul était autorisé à circuler. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard, un fin dossier à la main.

\- On a trrrès peu de choses, dit-il en ouvrant la farde. C'est un laborrratoire prrivé, crréé en 2003. Inconnu de nos serrrvices jusqu'à ce qu'il demande son agrrrément en 2005 pourrr trrravailler avec Ste Mangouste. Il est leurr fourrnisseurr prrincipal depuis cette date.

\- A qui appartient le laboratoire ?

\- Malcom Drrake.

\- Et où se trouve le labo ?

\- Jones Hill, à Brrradforrd on Avon.

\- Merci Serguei ! C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

\- Pas de quoi, Harrry, dit l'archiviste en refermant son dossier.

Très satisfait, Harry regagna son bureau, bien décidé à se rendre à Bradford sans attendre.

\- … la filature est en place. Je crois qu'on va démanteler un des plus gros trafics d'animaux magiques de ces vingt dernières années.

\- Ta carrière est assurée, Eddie. Ça sent la promotion et…

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent net au coin du couloir en voyant Harry devant eux.

\- Oh salut Harry, dit Eddie Carmichael. Tu… tu es déjà de retour ?

\- Oui. Juste quelques petites griffes. Pas de quoi fouetter un fléreur.

\- Hum… Est-ce que Ron t'a dit que…

\- Que tu reprenais mon dossier ? Oui.

\- Ecoute, Harry… je voulais que tu saches que…

\- Que tu n'as rien demandé ? Je sais. Mais tu n'as pas refusé non plus !

\- Hé ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! intervint Marcus Belby.

\- Laisse Marcus. Harry, je suis désolé…

Harry préféra ne rien répondre. Il secoua la tête en soupirant et poursuivit son chemin.

Arrivé dans son bureau, il y trouva Ron Weasley.

\- Ron, dit-il sommairement.

\- Salut Harry. Où est Travis ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

La pièce était relativement petite, occupée par une armoire à dossiers et deux bureaux, celui de Harry et celui de son coéquipier, Travis.

-Peu importe, dit Ron. Voici trois nouvelles affaires.

Il tendit à Harry trois fardes bleues de petite épaisseur.

\- Hm, fit Harry en feuilletant rapidement leur contenu. Une théière mordeuse à Basildon, des vols de baguettes à Luton et des potions trafiquées à Twickenham. Passionnant.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de l'actualité du moment, répliqua Ron.

Harry conserva deux dossiers et rendit le troisième à Ron.

-Je garde l'affaire des potions et les vols de baguettes. La théière mordeuse, c'est du ressort du département des détournements des objets moldus. Ou bien celui des usages abusifs de la magie.

Ron reprit la farde sans faire de commentaire. Mal à l'aise, il soupira avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il tapota la main sur le chambranle, pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Tu as l'air en forme, finit-il par dire en se retournant vers Harry.

\- Oui. Je vais bien.

\- Tant mieux.

Il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, avant d'ajouter :

-Ginny revient d'Australie jeudi. Maman aimerait organiser un repas dimanche avec toute la famille. Elle voudrait savoir si tu seras là.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que Molly Weasley le considérait toujours comme un membre de la famille.

-Je serai là, confirma-t-il. Avec plaisir.

Ron parut soulagé.

-Génial. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou directement.

Il allait repartir mais se ravisa une fois encore.

\- Harry, je suis vraiment désolé pour l'affaire du trafic d'animaux. Ça ne te consolera peut-être pas mais, sache que je trouve injuste que Shacklebolt t'ait retiré le dossier. Je le lui ai dit mais ça n'a rien changé.

\- Tu as tort, Ron. Ça me réconforte beaucoup de savoir que tu m'as soutenu.

\- On sait tous que c'est toi qui devrait être à ma place, Harry. Et personne ne comprend pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu es un excellent Auror. Tu mérites ce poste autant que moi.

Ron haussa les épaules en souriant pauvrement.

-Je vais te laisser travailler. A plus tard.

Harry se laissa retomber contre son dossier de chaise en soupirant. Il regarda d'un œil torve les deux fardes qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. D'un coup de baguette, il fit léviter celle relative aux vols de baguettes jusque sur le bureau de Travis. Son coéquipier était un type sympa mais un tire-au-flanc de première. Travailler un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il rédigea une petite note à son attention, lui indiquant qu'il se rendait à Twickenham pour enquêter sur les potions trafiquées. Son coéquipier n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il ferait un détour par Bradford-on-Avon.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Bradford-on-Avon, Wiltshire**

Bradford-on-Avon était une charmante petite ville du sud-ouest du Wiltshire. Ses ruelles bordées d'arbres, son pont en pierre surplombant la rivière, ses petites maisons à colombages, tout invitait à la promenade en cette magnifique journée d'automne. Harry résista pourtant à la tentation de profiter du paysage pour se concentrer sur sa destination.

Il remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue qu'un transplanage et un déplacement par cheminette avaient quelque peu froissée.

Jones Hill se situait à la sortie de la ville. La route longeait de grandes étendues champêtres avant de disparaître dans la forêt.

Harry était perplexe : il ne voyait aucun immeuble à l'horizon qui pouvait faire office de laboratoire. Il décida néanmoins de continuer son chemin. Après dix minutes de marche, la route prenait un virage à gauche vers le cœur de la forêt. C'est là qu'il aperçut, en retrait de la chaussée, une petite construction en bois. Ce détail n'inquiéta pas Harry. Il savait que les habitations sorcières les plus modestes pouvaient receler de surprenants espaces.

Il s'engagea sur le sentier qui menait à la cabane, non sans avoir vérifié le nom gravé sur un petit panneau de bois juste à l'entrée. Peacock. Il était au bon endroit.

Harry frappa à la porte et dut attendre une bonne minute avant que le battant ne s'ouvre sur une dizaine de centimètres à peine.

\- C'est pourquoi ? demanda une voix.

\- Je cherche Malcom Drake, dit Harry.

\- Vous lui voulez quoi ?

\- Je dois lui parler.

\- Il n'est pas là.

La porte allait se refermer mais Harry la repoussa d'une main.

-Je suis l'Auror Potter, dit-il de sa voix la plus professionnelle. Ouvrez cette porte.

L'occupant des lieux sembla hésiter mais finit par obtempérer. Harry entra immédiatement.

L'endroit était aussi petit à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et ne ressemblait pas du tout à un laboratoire mais plutôt à un magasin. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères sur lesquelles se trouvaient des centaines de fioles. Au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait une grande table en bois sur laquelle étaient posées des boîtes en carton de toutes les tailles.

Harry prit alors attention à l'homme qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Il était grand, dégingandé et devait avoir 20 ans tout au plus.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Jimmy, M'sieur. Jimmy Combs.

\- Vous travaillez ici ?

\- Oui, M'sieur. J'suis livreur.

\- Livreur ?

\- Oui. J'apporte les commandes à Ste Mangouste. M'sieur Drake n'aime pas confier ses colis à des hiboux.

\- Hm. Quand pourrais-je voir Monsieur Drake ?

\- Bah… c'est qu'il ne vient jamais ici.

\- Où est-il alors ?

\- j'sais pas, M'sieur. J'l'ai jamais vu.

Harry fixa le jeune homme avec étonnement.

\- Mais… qui vous donne vos directives de travail ?

\- Bah, tous les matins quand j'arrive, il y a là une liste des commandes à préparer pour la journée, dit Jimmy en montrant la table. Je fais les colis l'matin et j'les livre après-midi.

\- Il n'y a jamais de commande urgente ?

\- Si, ça arrive. Quand c'est comme ça, M'sieur Drake envoie un hibou.

\- Et votre paie ?

\- Tous les derniers jours du mois, elle est déposée dans le coffre qui est là, dit-il en montrant un coffre en bois posé sur une des étagères. Jamais de retard. Et j'ai aussi une prime en fin d'année. C'est un bon patron, M'sieur Drake.

\- Et qui vous a engagé ?

\- J'suis passé par une agence de placement.

\- Hm. Je vois. Et les potions ? Qui réalimente les stocks ?

\- J'sais pas. Les étagères sont toujours suffisamment remplies.

Harry soupira. Il n'obtiendrait rien de plus.

-Bien. Merci Jimmy.

Un peu dépité de n'avoir pas pu rencontrer l'homme aux potions miracles, il ressortit de la cabane et reprit le chemin en sens inverse. A mi-parcours, il s'arrêta et se retourna. Il y avait quelque chose dans le paysage qui lui était familier. Un détail qu'il avait à peine remarqué en arrivant. Un manoir, immense, perché sur une colline et à moitié caché par la forêt qui l'entourait.

Le Manoir Malefoy.

Harry ne sut jamais ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça mais l'instant d'après, il transplanait devant ses grilles.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malefoy**

Alors qu'il s'attendait à être arrêté par une foison de barrières magiques et de sorts en tous genres, Harry fut étonné de trouver les grilles ouvertes et de remonter la longue allée qui menait au Manoir sans aucune difficulté.

Arrivé devant l'entrée, il actionna la lourde cloche accrochée à droite de la porte, anticipant le son lugubre qui s'en échapperait. A la place, il entendit un joyeux carillonnement se répercuter à l'intérieur de l'habitation.

Harry se fit alors la réflexion que, contrairement à ses souvenirs, rien n'était lugubre dans cet endroit. Les abords du Manoir étaient entourés de bosquets et de massifs de fleurs rigoureusement entretenus, les pelouses étaient verdoyantes et la bâtisse en elle-même, bien qu'imposante, était d'une grande élégance.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir sur l'occupant des lieux. Quand il finit par remarquer que Draco Malefoy se tenait dans l'encadrement et le regardait de travers, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable de se trouver sur le perron d'une personne qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis près de 10 ans.

Maudite impulsivité qui le faisait agir sans réfléchir.

\- Hum… Bonjour Malefoy, commença-t-il. Je… hum…

\- Laisse tomber, Potter. Je sais pourquoi tu es là, dit Malefoy d'un ton sec.

\- Tu sais ?

\- Oh, ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Ça fait la une de la Gazette depuis trois jours !

\- Hein ?

\- Evidemment, continua Malefoy avec colère, sitôt qu'il s'agit de meurtre et de magie noire, il faut que le Bureau des Aurors s'intéresse à moi !

Harry cligna des yeux. Meurtre ? Magie noire ? Malefoy parlait certainement des deux morts retrouvés dans une maison en ruines du côté d'Inverness. L'état des corps laissait supposer l'utilisation de sorts de magie noire.

\- C'est bien pour ça que tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? insista Malefoy.

\- Euh… c'est-à-dire que… oui ?

Autant saisir la balle au bond pour expliquer sa présence sur place, même si le dossier en question n'était pas le sien. Il avait été confié à Eleanor Brandstone et Owen Cauldwell.

\- C'est scandaleux ! s'enflamma Malefoy. J'ai été jugé il y a dix ans ! Et j'ai été acquitté ! Pourquoi m'avoir défendu à mon procès si tu penses aujourd'hui que je pourrais faire une chose pareille ? Tu es un putain d'hypocrite, Potter !

\- Malefoy, je…

\- Ça n'en finira donc jamais ? A chaque fois qu'un illuminé utilisera la magie noire, on viendra m'accuser ?

\- JE NE SUIS PAS VENU T'ACCUSER DE QUOI QUE CE SOIT ! cria Harry pour couper court à la logorrhée de Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi tu es là, alors ?

\- Pour… pour… te demander ton avis.

Réduire Malefoy au silence était un exploit en soi, mais Harry n'en profita pas vraiment. Il se dit avec horreur qu'il était peut-être en train de ruiner l'enquête de ses deux collègues. Peut-être que Malefoy était suspect, après tout. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il doutait fortement que Brandstone et Cauldwell apprécient qu'il vienne en parler avec Malefoy pour « lui demander son avis ».

-… Potter ?

La voix de Malefoy le tira de ses réflexions.

\- Excuse-moi. Tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais si tu allais bien.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce que tu viens de dire que tu voulais me demander mon avis.

\- Oui. Et alors ? Tu as admis durant ton procès que tu avais été élevé dans la magie noire. Même si tu ne l'as jamais pratiquée, je suis certain que tu en as une meilleure connaissance que n'importe quel Auror du département. Donc, oui, j'aimerais avoir ton avis.

Malefoy releva légèrement le menton avec un petit reniflement. Il s'écarta de la porte et dit :

-Entre. Je vais nous faire du thé.

Sans attendre, il traversa le hall d'entrée, Harry à sa suite. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de détailler la silhouette devant lui. Malefoy était habillé assez simplement, d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'un cardigan vert foncé assez ajusté qui soulignait agréablement sa carrure et sa taille.

Ils passèrent devant une porte que Harry reconnut comme celle donnant sur le salon où il avait été amené après avoir été capturé par les raffleurs. Malefoy bifurqua à gauche, remonta un couloir et les fit entrer dans une pièce pas très grande, mais très chaleureuse. La décoration était dans les tons jaune doux et blanc et de grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur le parc.

-Assieds-toi, dit Malefoy en lui indiquant un fauteuil en velours broché couleur crème.

Il se dirigea vers une desserte sur laquelle un service à thé était posé.

\- Une préférence pour le thé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Euh, non, dit Harry. Je ne m'y connais pas trop. Je n'en bois pratiquement jamais.

Malefoy se retourna et regarda Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte personnelle. Il ne fit toutefois aucun commentaire et continua sa préparation.

\- Tu n'as plus d'elfe de maison ? demanda Harry, étonné que Malefoy s'occupe lui-même de servir le thé.

\- Ce que tu peux être idiot, Potter. Evidemment que j'ai des elfes de maison. Comment parviendrais-je à entretenir tout seul un manoir de 1500 mètres carrés, sinon ? Sans parler des 1300 hectares de terrain.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Malefoy n'avait définitivement pas appris l'humilité.

-Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant une tasse en porcelaine. Et pour répondre à ta question, je préfère préparer mon thé moi-même.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de Harry et porta délicatement sa propre tasse à ses lèvres. Harry en fit autant, avec circonspection. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de plaisir quand la première gorgée roula dans sa bouche. Le breuvage était divin. Ni trop chaud, ni trop tiède. Avec juste ce qu'il fallait de sucre.

\- C'est délicieux, apprécia Harry.

\- Thé blanc, de la région de Fujian.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy ne demande :

-Alors ? Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

Harry reposa sa tasse sur la soucoupe, faisant légèrement tinter la porcelaine. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

-Hum… eh bien… peux-tu d'abord me dire si tu as eu connaissance de certaines… informations sur… les mangemorts en fuite ?

Le visage de Draco se ferma complètement.

\- Ta tentative d'interrogatoire déguisé est lamentable, Potter. Si ta question est de savoir si je suis toujours en contact avec des mangemorts et si nous projetons de ressusciter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je te suggère de me le demander franchement !

\- Ce n'est pas du tout mon intention ! dit vivement Harry. Je veux seulement savoir si ces meurtres ont quelque chose à voir avec les mangemorts en fuite et si l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux a réapparu !

\- Si c'était le cas, je serais déjà un homme mort, répondit Malefoy sombrement.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire. Malefoy avait raison et cette perspective l'angoissait étrangement.

\- Est-ce que le nom des victimes, William et Leona Stockwell, te dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il à la place.

\- Hm… Non. Pas vraiment.

\- Et la manière dont elles ont été tuées ?

\- De ce que j'ai lu dans la presse, elles ont été retrouvées… séchées, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui. Sans qu'aucune blessure n'ait pu être constatée à l'examen externe des corps.

Malefoy se leva et alla se placer devant la porte-fenêtre.

\- Personnellement j'ai pensé à une momification, expliqua Harry. C'est un procédé moldu de…

\- Je sais ce qu'est la momification, coupa Draco. Et ça n'a rien de moldu. Le procédé a été inventé par des sorciers égyptiens. Pourquoi as-tu écarté cette hypothèse ?

Harry gigota sur sa chaise. Comment expliquer à Malefoy que son hypothèse n'avait jamais été écartée puisque, n'étant pas titulaire du dossier, il ne l'avait jamais formulée.

\- Hm… eh bien…

\- Les corps ont-ils été vidés de leurs organes ? demanda Malefoy.

Nouvel instant gênant. Harry n'avait pas eu accès au rapport du médicomage légiste, il n'en savait donc rien.

\- Je ne sais pas, admit-il. Je n'ai pas encore reçu le rapport du légiste.

\- Est-ce normal que ça prenne autant de temps ?

\- Il… il est assez débordé. Pour le moment.

Malefoy fit volte-face pour lui jeter un regard étrange.

\- Hm. Dans ce cas, il serait peut-être plus utile d'en reparler quand tu auras pris connaissance de ce rapport.

Harry hocha la tête. Il reposa sa tasse sur le guéridon à côté de lui et se leva pour prendre congé.

\- C'est sans doute préférable, en effet. Merci de m'avoir reçu, Malefoy.

\- Pas de quoi. Je vais te raccompagner.

Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir, Harry posa la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il était arrivé, il ne savait trop pourquoi.

\- Et donc… tu vis seul dans une si grande maison ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Potter. Mais… oui. Je vis seul.

\- Tu… hm… tu as fait pas mal de transformations, non ?

Malefoy parut surpris mais se reprit bien vite.

\- En effet. J'ai refait toutes les pièces ou presque. Tu peux imaginer pourquoi. Des travaux sont d'ailleurs toujours en cours dans les étages.

\- N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de déménager ?

\- Non. En dépit de… ce qui s'est passé dans ces murs, ça reste ma maison et j'y suis très attaché. Je suis né et j'ai grandi ici. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, j'y ai plus de bons souvenirs que de mauvais.

\- Je comprends, dit Harry avec sincérité. L'endroit où j'habite est sinistre au possible mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à m'en défaire car c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de mon parrain.

\- Pourquoi ne pas faire des travaux également ?

\- J'y ai pensé mais… ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Potter était-il aussi… défaitiste ? pensa-t-il en ouvrant la porte de l'entrée. Harry la franchit et s'arrêta sur le perron.

\- Euh Malefoy… une dernière chose. Je me demandais… est-ce que tu connais un certain Malcom Drake ?

\- Je devrais ?

\- Il gère un laboratoire appelé _Peacock's Labs_ , situé sur Jones Hill. Juste à la limite de ta propriété.

\- Hm. Je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ? Tu es malade ?

\- Justement, je ne le suis plus. Grâce à ses formidables potions.

\- Si tu en es content, tu n'as qu'à lui envoyer un hibou.

\- J'aurais aimé le rencontrer, en personne.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je… je voulais…

Harry cilla légèrement sous le regard aigu de Malefoy.

-Peu importe, conclut-il en souriant. Encore merci de m'avoir reçu.

Sur ces mots, il s'engagea sur l'allée en gravier. Malefoy le regarda s'éloigner quelques instants avant de refermer sa porte.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	3. Partie 1 - Chapitre 2

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Jeudi 16 octobre 2008 – Ministère de la Magie, Bureau des Aurors**

Durant les deux jours suivant sa visite dans le Wiltshire, Harry s'était efforcé de ne plus penser au mystérieux Malcom Drake. Ce qu'il avait ressenti, ou cru ressentir, quand il était à l'hôpital n'était que le fruit de son imagination ou bien un effet de la fièvre.

A la place, il s'était concentré sur son dossier de potions trafiquées qui n'était finalement pas très compliqué. Une visite sur les lieux et quelques auditions avaient permis à Harry d'identifier le coupable : la femme de l'apothicaire. Il n'y avait rien de très original dans cette affaire : une femme trompée qui cherche à se venger de son mari infidèle.

\- Tu avances sur le vol des baguettes à Luton ? demanda Harry à son collègue.

\- Bof, ce n'est pas très clair, dit Travis.

\- Tu veux un coup de main ?

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus. J'ai encore au moins cinq témoins à auditionner.

\- Je peux voir la liste ?

Travis fit léviter le parchemin jusque dans les mains de Harry. Sept noms y étaient indiqués, dont seulement deux étaient barrés.

Harry parcourut les cinq autres noms, s'arrêtant sur un certain Walter Flemming, habitant à Trowbridge. Pas loin de Bradford-on-Avon. Pas loin du Manoir Malefoy. Cette réflexion déstabilisa profondément Harry car il se rendit compte que depuis deux jours, il n'avait pas vraiment cessé de penser à son ancien ennemi d'école.

Il allait proposer à Travis d'aller interroger ce Walter Flemming quand une note volante fit irruption dans le bureau. Elle était rouge vif et voleta frénétiquement devant Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en saisisse.

\- Ron demande à me voir maintenant, dit-il.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ? demanda Travis, déjà paniqué à l'idée qu'on bouscule sa journée.

\- Je le saurai quand j'y serai.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quand Harry entra dans le bureau de Ron, il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver le Ministre, et encore moins Draco Malefoy.

\- Ah, Harry, commença Ron. Nous t'avons…

\- De quel droit avez-vous évoqué avec un tiers une affaire qui n'est pas la vôtre ? attaqua directement Shacklebolt.

Harry était mal embarqué, il le savait. Son regard passa de Shackelbolt à Ron, qui paraissait embarrassé et agacé à la fois.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, dit ce dernier, sauf votre respect, j'aimerais interroger l'Auror Potter moi-même. Il me semble que…

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Auror Weasley, coupa une nouvelle fois le Ministre. La situation est claire : l'Auror Potter a commis une violation du secret professionnel.

Luttant contre la sueur froide qui se répandait de son cou à son dos, Harry allait s'expliquer quand il fut interrompu par une voix froide et traînante.

\- Potter n'a rien violé du tout, intervint Malefoy. Nous nous sommes croisés en rue par hasard et je lui ai posé des questions sur cette affaire. Je venais de lire l'article paru le matin même dans la Gazette et je lui ai demandé son avis.

Disant cela, il jeta sur Harry un regard perçant, le défiant de dire le contraire.

\- Potter ne m'a rien dit de plus que ce qui se trouvait déjà dans la presse, conclut-il.

\- Vous a-t-il précisé qu'il n'était pas en charge de ce dossier ? demanda le Ministre.

\- Parfaitement, mentit Malefoy. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Il ne vous appartient pas de juger l'organisation du Bureau des Aurors, Monsieur Malefoy, répliqua le Ministre d'un ton aigre.

\- Malefoy, intervint Ron, pourquoi as-tu demandé à voir Harry pour lui transmettre des informations complémentaires sur cette affaire, plutôt que Brandstone ou Cauldwell ?

Malefoy eut un geste négligent de la main.

-Cauldwell est un idiot et Brandstone a mauvaise haleine. Je préférais parler à Potter. Et puis, quelle importance ? continua-t-il. Un Auror est un Auror, non ? Depuis quand y a-t-il une différence entre eux ?

\- Monsieur Malefoy, coupa le Ministre, je ne tolèrerai pas…

\- Tu nous confirmes donc que Harry ne t'a rien demandé ? coupa Ron, sans égard pour son supérieur.

\- _Harry_ ne m'a rien demandé, confirma Malefoy.

\- Vous êtes venu ici avec des informations supplémentaires de votre propre initiative ? renchérit le Ministre.

\- Exactement.

\- Bien, dit-il. Dans ce cas, je vous remercie d'en faire part à l'Auror en Chef Weasley.

\- En fait… elles sont sans intérêt. Je voulais juste… ennuyer _Harry._

Devant l'air ahuri des personnes présentes, Malefoy soupira tragiquement.

\- Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais m'en aller. J'ai déjà perdu suffisamment de temps.

\- Il en est hors de question ! tonna Shacklebolt de sa voix grave et profonde.

Mais loin d'être impressionné, Malefoy le regarda avec condescendance.

-Je ne suis pas l'un de vos employés, Monsieur le Ministre. Et je n'ai rien fait qui suppose que vous me fassiez arrêter. Vous n'avez donc pas à m'enjoindre de rester ou non. Bonne journée, Monsieur le Ministre. Weasley. Potter.

Après un bref mouvement de tête, il sortit en faisant voler sa cape autour de lui et en faisant claquer la porte.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry sortit du bureau de Ron, après avoir confirmé mot pour mot ce que Malefoy avait dit. Si Shacklebolt avait semblé sceptique, Ron avait décrété que le dossier était clos.

C'est donc à moitié soulagé qu'il regagna son propre bureau.

-Comment arrives-tu à travailler dans un endroit pareil ? On dirait un clapier à lapins. Il n'y a même pas de siège décent pour recevoir.

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix traînante. Malefoy était assis, jambes croisées, sur le bord du bureau de Travis.

-Bon sang Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et où est Travis ?

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

\- Dans la Tamise. C'est là que je lui ai dit d'aller après lui avoir lancé un oubliette.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla Harry. Tu as… oublietté Travis ?

\- Par Salazar, Potter ! Ce que tu es crédule ! Je lui ai dit qu'il y a une épidémie de fièvre des trolls au Département de la Coopération magique internationale. Et qu'il me semblait qu'il avait le teint légèrement vert… il s'est empressé de rentrer chez lui.

\- Génial, maugréa Harry. Maintenant je vais être seul à faire le boulot pendant une semaine ! Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Malefoy sortit une liasse de documents de la poche sa robe.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai des informations intéressantes pour toi.

\- Bordel, Malefoy ! Tu veux me faire virer ou quoi ? La petite séance dans le bureau de Ron ne t'a pas suffi ?

\- A vrai dire, non, répliqua Malefoy avec un sourire calculateur. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'as menti à propos de cette affaire et pour quelle raison exacte tu es venu chez moi.

Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- J'ai sauvé tes fesses, Potter, observa Malefoy. La moindre des choses est de me dire la vérité.

\- Ok. Ok, dit Harry en levant les mains. Mais pas ici. J'ai déjà assez d'emmerdes comme ça sans en rajouter.

\- D'accord. Rendez-vous à 18 heures au Triton qui Fume. Ne sois pas en retard.

Malefoy sauta avec grâce en bas du bureau et sortit sans un regard pour Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Le Triton qui Fume, Londres Sorcier**

Le pub n'était pas particulièrement bondé et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour repérer Malefoy, assis dans un fauteuil club, au fond de la salle.

\- Tu es en retard, Potter, observa-t-il en consultant ostensiblement sa montre à gousset.

\- J'ai eu du mal à trouver. Je ne suis jamais venu ici, dit Harry en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil voisin.

\- C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi cet endroit. Il est plutôt sélect. On ne risque donc pas d'y rencontrer tes collègues.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Il faut dire que Malefoy n'avait pas tort. La plupart des gens autour de lui étaient habillés avec raffinement. Malefoy lui-même portait une luxueuse robe de sorcier en satin bleu nuit. Harry se sentait un peu décalé avec son jeans. Mais au moins portait-il une chemise et une veste.

Malefoy fit un signe à l'un des serveurs qui déposa aussitôt sur leur table deux verres de liquide ambré.

\- Midleton, vingt ans d'âge, dit Malefoy. Le meilleur whisky irlandais à ma connaissance.

\- Du whisky moldu ? Tu m'étonnes, Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi ? J'aime les bonnes choses et je sais reconnaître le savoir-faire, même quand il n'est pas sorcier.

\- Il est donc meilleur que l'Ogden's Old ?

\- Certainement ! Le whisky pur-feu n'a qu'une seule vertu, celle de t'anesthésier la gorge et la bouche. Goûte celui-ci. C'est incomparable.

Harry imita Malefoy qui porta le snifter à son nez pour en respirer les arômes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sens ? demanda Malefoy

\- Euh… difficile à dire… des épices… des agrumes ? proposa-t-il avec une certaine réserve.

\- Parfaitement. Quoi d'autre ?

Harry fit tourner lentement le liquide dans le verre avant de renifler à nouveau.

\- Quelque chose de boisé… et aussi… de la cire.

\- Tu es doué, Potter. Maintenant, goûte.

Harry but une gorgée qu'il fit rouler dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler. Aussitôt, une intense sensation de chaleur se répandit dans son corps.

\- Alors ? demanda Malefoy.

\- C'est… c'est fruité… et… un peu floral… et…

\- Oui ?

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent de plaisir.

-C'est doux, et boisé. Avec un goût de chocolat et de cannelle.

Derrière son verre, Malefoy lui sourit. Un sourire franc, sincère et lumineux. Et l'espace d'un instant, tout bascula.

Pour se redonner contenance, Harry but une autre gorgée de whisky, plus longue celle-là.

\- Bon, dit-il, quelles sont ces fameuses informations que tu voulais me communiquer ?

\- Une chose à la fois, Potter. Je veux d'abord savoir pourquoi tu m'as menti.

Harry soupira. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper, alors autant en finir le plus vite possible.

-Je venais de me rendre à l'adresse des laboratoires Peacock's. Comme je te l'ai dit, je voulais rencontrer Malcom Drake mais il n'était pas là. En repartant, j'ai vu que j'étais tout près du Manoir. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, car je n'en sais strictement rien, mais j'ai eu envie de te voir.

Il jeta un œil à Malefoy, dont le visage restait impassible.

\- Quand je me suis retrouvé devant ta porte, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais aucune explication à te donner quant à ma présence chez toi…

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit tout simplement que tu avais envie de me voir ?

La voix de Malefoy était basse et soyeuse. La façon dont les mots « envie de me voir » coulaient de sa bouche, amena un léger frisson sur la nuque de Harry.

\- Tu m'aurais claqué la porte au nez, non ? tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

\- Ne présume pas de ce que j'aurais pu faire ou non.

\- Enfin, bref. Tu m'as servi un motif sur un plateau en venant avec cette histoire de meurtre. J'en ai profité.

Malefoy hocha lentement la tête. Il but une gorgée de son whisky et demanda :

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en charge de ce dossier ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tout comme tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es logé dans un cagibi minuscule au lieu d'occuper le bureau de Chef des Aurors ?

\- C'est compliqué, dit Harry en soupirant.

\- Je crois que j'ai suffisamment de connections neuronales pour comprendre.

Harry eut un rire désabusé.

-Je le sais. C'est juste que… je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

Malefoy l'évalua quelques instants de son regard gris pénétrant.

-Comme tu veux, finit-il par dire.

Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un morceau de parchemin soigneusement plié.

\- Après ta visite, j'ai fait quelques recherches à la bibliothèque du Manoir, dit-il en tendant le document à Harry. Elle… hm… elle contient toujours quelques ouvrages… intéressants. J'ai fait une liste de tous les sorts de magie noire qui ont pour effet de momifier un corps, vivant ou non.

\- C'est génial ! Je vais donner ça à Owen et Eleanor demain matin.

\- Ou bien tu le gardes pour toi, tu résous l'affaire tout seul et à toi les lauriers.

\- Malefoy…

\- Ok ! Je n'ai rien dit !

Malefoy lui fit à nouveau ce même sourire et comme la première fois, Harry en oublia de respirer.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu as menti pour moi à Ron et au Ministre ?

\- Pour la même raison qui t'a fait te trouver devant ma porte il y a trois jours ?

Harry éclata de rire. Un rire inattendu et étrangement libérateur.

A son corps défendant, il se leva. Même s'il n'en avait pas envie, quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait prendre congé.

-Merci, Malefoy, dit-il avec sincérité. Quelles que soient tes raisons. Et je te remercie pour le verre. J'ai passé un très agréable moment.

Alors qu'il allait partir, Malefoy se leva à son tour.

-Potter… ça te dirait de goûter un autre whisky demain soir ? Ils servent ici un Craigellachie 30 ans d'âge, absolument fabuleux.

La perspective de revoir Malefoy fit gonfler quelque chose d'indescriptible dans le cœur de Harry. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps.

-Volontiers, Malefoy.

Malefoy sourit et lui fit un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir.

Du reste de la soirée, la chaleur dans le cœur de Harry ne faiblit pas.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Vendredi 17 octobre 2008 – Hôpital Ste Mangouste, Londres Sorcier**

-Salut Harry, dit Seamus en entrant dans le local de consultation. Comment vas-tu ?

Harry était assis sur la table d'examen, torse nu.

-Je vais bien. Très bien même.

Seamus enfila des gants en latex et examina d'abord sa blessure au flanc.

\- Elles te font encore mal ? demanda-t-il en palpant délicatement les bords des cicatrices.

\- A peine.

\- Hm. La cicatrisation est parfaite, dit-il. Les traces seront minimes, ce qui est miraculeux pour une blessure pareille.

Le médicomage agita ensuite sa baguette et murmura quelques sorts de diagnostic.

\- Ta tension et ton rythme cardiaque sont bons. Ta glycémie aussi. Tu as repris du poids, non ?

\- Je pense bien, oui.

\- C'est très bien. On sent aussi un renforcement de ta masse musculaire. Tu prends toujours tes potions reconstituantes ?

\- Oui, deux fois par jour.

\- Tu sens une différence ?

\- Et comment ! Je me sens bien mieux que je ne l'ai jamais été.

\- Parfait. Continue comme ça encore une semaine. Après, tu pourras passer à une fiole par jour. Tu peux te rhabiller, dit Seamus en retirant ses gants.

Pendant qu'Harry reboutonnait sa chemise, il inscrivit quelques notes dans son dossier médical, avant d'ouvrir une armoire et en sortir une boîte contenant vingt fioles de potions.

\- On se revoit dans dix jours ?

\- Ok. Merci Seamus.

Harry sauta en bas de la table d'examen et prit la boîte de potions.

-Tu as l'air heureux, observa Seamus en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Cette réflexion déstabilisa Harry. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait plus utilisé ce qualificatif le concernant.

\- Disons que je vais passer une bonne soirée… alors, je suis content.

\- Hm… un rendez-vous galant ?

\- Certainement pas ! protesta Harry en riant. C'est juste un rendez-vous… amical.

Seamus n'insista pas, il était bien trop discret pour ça. Et c'est peut-être bien la raison pour laquelle Harry eut envie de lui en parler.

\- En fait, commença-t-il prudemment. Il s'agit de Malefoy. Draco Malefoy.

\- Malefoy ? répéta Seamus en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Harry interpréta mal son étonnement. Une incompréhensible vague de colère le submergea.

\- Oui. Malefoy. Il se fait que je trouve sa compagnie agréable et je ne vais pas m'en excuser, dit-il en sèchement en prenant sa veste d'un geste brusque et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Hé ! réagit Seamus. Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Je ne t'ai fait aucune critique à ce que je sache !

\- Non mais tu n'en penses certainement pas moins !

\- Tu te trompes. Je sais que Draco peut être agréable. Très agréable.

Un silence un peu dérangeant flotta dans la pièce. Devant l'air ébahi de Harry, Seamus ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- On est sorti ensemble. Ça a duré six mois.

\- Vous… toi… je veux dire… Malefoy est… gay ?

\- Oh oui, rigola Seamus. Indiscutablement et irrémédiablement gay.

Harry avala sa salive à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir parler à nouveau.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? A propos de vous deux ?

\- Draco ne voulait pas, dit Seamus en haussant les épaules. Il disait que ça allait ruiner ma carrière si les gens apprenaient que je sortais avec un ancien mangemort. Je lui ai dit que c'était n'importe quoi, qu'à mes yeux, il était innocent mais… il ne voulait rien savoir. C'est dur de construire une relation avec quelqu'un qui se cache.

\- C'est pour ça que vous avez rompu ?

\- En partie.

\- En partie ?

\- Je n'étais pas la personne qu'il cherchait.

\- Oh.

Harry ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Il se sentait un peu embarrassé.

\- Je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché, dit-il.

\- C'était il y a longtemps et c'est mieux comme ça, répondit Seamus en souriant.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je vais y aller… sinon, je vais être en retard. A bientôt Seamus.

\- Harry, attends.

Seamus le regarda droit dans les yeux, prenant le temps de choisir ses mots.

\- Draco est un type bien, tu sais. Il en vaut vraiment la peine. Malheureusement, il ne laisse à personne le temps de le découvrir.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que…

Il se tut et secoua lentement la tête.

-Peu importe. Oublie ça. Passe une bonne soirée.

Seamus sortit du local de consultation, laissant Harry plutôt perplexe.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Le Triton qui Fume, Londres Sorcier**

-Encore en retard, Potter. Ne me dis pas que tu as encore eu du mal à trouver…

Malefoy était installé dans le même fauteuil que la veille. Deux verres de whisky étaient déjà posés sur la table.

\- Non, rigola Harry en s'asseyant. J'étais à Ste Mangouste pour une visite de contrôle et pour récupérer mes potions.

\- Oh, les fameuses potions miracles. Toujours à la recherche de ce Monsieur… Drake ?

\- Oui. J'aimerais vraiment le rencontrer.

\- En voilà une obsession pour un simple fabricant de potions…

Harry baissa les yeux un instant.

\- Pour moi, ce n'est pas un simple fabricant de potions, dit-il presque à voix basse. Je… je pense qu'il m'a sauvé la vie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

En quelques mots, Harry expliqua à Malefoy l'attaque du nundu, sa blessure et son hospitalisation à Ste Mangouste dans un état critique.

\- J'avais de la fièvre, je délirais mais je suis presque certain que Seamus n'était pas seul ce soir-là… Je veux dire le soir où j'ai reçu l'antidote. J'ai… j'ai _senti_ la présence d'une autre personne.

\- Qui te dit que c'était ce préparateur de potions ?

\- Un portrait dans le couloir l'a vu arriver avec Seamus et repartir seul.

\- Ce… ce portrait a… hm… reconnu l'homme en question ?

\- Non car il portait une longue cape noire et un capuchon qui lui cachait le visage. Mais il avait à la main une sacoche avec le même sigle que celui qui se trouve sur mes fioles de potions ! Un paon albinos.

Malefoy eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Eh bien, il a dû te faire un sacré effet, ce Malcom Drake pour que tu veuilles autant le retrouver.

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

Le ton sérieux de Harry fit hausser un sourcil à Malefoy.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Harry d'un air dégagé, je ne le trouverai pas ici ce soir. Alors, cessons de parler de lui et profitons plutôt de cet excellent whisky.

Il prit son verre et le leva en direction de Malefoy en un toast silencieux.

Une fois encore, le breuvage était délicieux. Malefoy parlait avec passion de son arôme, de ses notes épicées et fruitées, mais aussi de l'histoire de la maison, une distillerie fondée en 1891. Harry l'écoutait avec une passion égale, découvrant avec bonheur cette facette de l'ancien Serpentard qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Les propos de Seamus lui revinrent à l'esprit.

 _Draco est un type bien, tu sais. Il en vaut vraiment la peine. Malheureusement, il ne laisse à personne le temps de le découvrir._

\- Tu as remis à tes collègues la liste que je t'ai donnée ? demanda Malefoy, sans transition.

\- Oui. Je l'ai donné à Owen ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il y jetterait un œil.

\- J'espère qu'il le fera.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

Harry n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'Owen et Eleanor avaient mal pris qu'il se mêle de cette affaire. Il espérait simplement qu'ils mettent leur rancœur et leur orgueil de côté et qu'ils prennent ces informations au sérieux.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler de Quidditch, de cinéma – Harry était stupéfait d'apprendre que Malefoy connaissait le cinéma et qu'il adorait ça – de cuisine, et de voyages.

Quand Harry regarda sa montre, il était déjà 22 heures.

\- Par Merlin, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Moi non plus, dit Malefoy.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, soupira Harry. Je me lève à l'aube demain.

\- Tu travailles ? Un samedi ?

\- Hélas, oui. Une filature.

\- Oh… voilà qui promet d'être passionnant…

\- Ça promet d'être ennuyeux à mourir, oui !

Il se leva et sortit quelques gallions de sa poche qu'il déposa sur la table.

\- Non, c'est pour moi, dit Malefoy en repoussant l'argent vers lui.

\- Mais…

\- Tu m'inviteras la prochaine fois.

 _La prochaine fois_. Cette phrase fit battre le cœur de Harry plus vite, mais pas autant que le sourire qu'il lui adressa.

-J'y compte bien, dit-il. Quand ?

Si Malefoy était étonné de son empressement, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Hm… vendredi prochain ? Je te laisse le choix de l'établissement.

\- Parfait !

\- Bien. Alors, à bientôt, Potter. Et bon courage pour demain.

\- Merci. A bientôt Malefoy.

Quand Harry quitta le pub, il se sentit étrangement triste et euphorique à la fois.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Dimanche 19 octobre 2008 – Le Terrier, Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule**

-Harry, mon chéri ! Te voilà enfin !

Harry était à peine sorti de la cheminée qu'il se retrouva serré contre l'opulente poitrine de Molly Weasley.

\- Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? J'ai été tellement inquiète quand Ron m'a raconté ce qui t'était arrivé ! J'ai été très fâchée qu'il ne nous ait rien dit plutôt !

\- Je vais bien, Madame Weasley. Vraiment bien.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir passer quelques semaines ici ? reprit-elle. Je n'aime pas te savoir tout seul dans cette horrible maison que tu t'obstines à habiter.

\- Maman, arrête d'harceler Harry, grogna Ron en arrivant à son tour. Il va bien. Salut vieux, dit-il en lui faisant l'accolade.

Peu convaincue, Molly détailla Harry avec attention.

\- Hm… c'est vrai que tu t'es un peu remplumé par rapport à la dernière fois où je t'ai vu. C'est déjà ça.

\- Molly ? appela la voix un peu anxieuse de Monsieur Weasley depuis la porte de la cuisine. Oh, bonjour Harry ! dit-il.

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de reporter son attention sur son épouse.

\- Molly ! chuchota-t-il. Hermione est en train d'assaisonner la salade !

\- Oh Merlin, j'arrive ! s'écria Madame Weasley.

Puis, d'un ton de conspiratrice :

-J'adore ta femme, Ronald, dit-elle en posant une main sur le bras de son fils, mais c'est une vraie catastrophe en cuisine.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éclipsa rapidement.

\- Maman n'a pas tort, soupira Ron. L'autre jour, Hermione a voulu faire une tourte. J'ai eu l'impression de manger de la terre avec du gravier, ça sentait le poulailler, pourtant c'étaient des céleris et des oignons. C'est incroyable comme elle arrive à faire des trucs immondes avec des trucs normaux. C'est prodigieux.

\- Mais tu l'aimes quand même, observa Harry en riant.

\- Plus que n'importe qui. Et je ne la changerais pour rien au monde.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant. L'instant d'après, il était percuté de plein fouet par un petit cognard d'un mètre à peine.

\- PARRAIN ! s'écria Rose en entourant les jambes de Harry de ses petits bras.

\- Hé ! Ma princesse ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Tu as encore grandi, non ?

\- J'ai un mètre et cinq centimètres ! dit Rose fièrement.

\- Waouh ! Bientôt, tu seras plus grande que moi !

\- Ça c'est pas difficile, dit une voix derrière eux.

\- George ! salua Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Angie va me rendre fou, mais à part ça, ça va.

Angelina lui donna une tape sur la tête en râlant avant d'embrasser Harry chaleureusement. Son ventre s'était bien arrondi depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Vinrent ensuite Bill et Fleur. Ces derniers vivaient dorénavant en Touraine et ils travaillaient tous les deux pour la Banque Sorcière de France. Ils avaient trois enfants, Victoire, huit ans, Dominique, six ans et Louis qui avait le même âge que Rose, quatre ans.

-Bonjour Harry, dit une voix douce qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Il se retourna pour voir Ginny dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était encore plus jolie qu'avant. Le soleil d'Australie avait légèrement hâlé son teint et illuminé ses longs cheveux roux.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- C'est bon de te revoir, souffla-t-il en respirant l'odeur de fleurs de ses cheveux. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi.

Elle se détacha de lui et lui sourit gentiment.

-Harry, je voudrais te présenter Diego Almeira.

Harry remarqua alors seulement l'homme qui se trouvait derrière Ginny. Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Diego Almeira ? répéta-t-il.

\- C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Harry, dit l'homme avec un fort accent espagnol. Ginny m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, s'écria-t-il. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé te rencontrer un jour en personne !

Diego Almeira avait été durant plusieurs années, l'Attrapeur vedette de l'équipe des Mosquitos de Barcelone et il était mondialement connu pour avoir fait remporter à son club la Wizzard League durant trois années consécutives. Et depuis un an, il entrainait les Foudroyeurs de Thundelarra, le club australien dans lequel Ginny occupait un poste de poursuiveuse.

Harry, encore sous le choc de rencontrer une célébrité, n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué la façon dont Diego entourait les épaules de Ginny de son bras.

\- Oh… alors… Diego et toi… vous… vous… ?

\- Oui. On sort ensemble. Depuis six mois, confirma Ginny.

\- C'est génial, dit Harry. Je suis content pour vous.

C'était le cas. Il n'y avait rien que Harry désirait plus que le bonheur de Ginny. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que la nouvelle ne lui donnait pas un petit pincement au cœur.

Le petit moment de flottement qui suivit cette annonce fut dissipé par l'arrivée de Fred, le fils de George et Angelina, de Victoire et de Dominique. Rose rejoignit ses cousins et ils se lancèrent dans une course poursuite dans la maison. La conversation entre les adultes reprit naturellement. Autour des enfants, du Quidditch évidemment, mais aussi à propos de Charlie. Il ne pouvait être présent aujourd'hui car il devait veiller sur un tout jeune dragon retrouvé avec une patte cassée.

-LES ENFANTS ! cria Madame Weasley depuis la cuisine. J'AI BESOIN DE VOUS POUR METTRE LA TABLE !

Comme personne ne semblait répondre à l'appel, Molly Weasley sortit de la cuisine, les poings sur les hanches, clairement mécontente.

\- Ronald ! George ! Venez m'aider immédiatement ! Et toi Bill, rassemble les enfants !

\- Je vais vous aider Madame Weasley, je…

\- Hors de question, Harry chéri. Tu es en convalescence. Je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues.

Sur ces mots, elle regagna son domaine.

-Je n'en reviens pas qu'après autant d'années, tu sois toujours son préféré, râla Ron pour la forme.

Avec une grimace éloquente et en trainant les pieds, il se dirigea vers le buffet pour prendre les assiettes.

Harry allait le suivre quand il fut retenu par la main de Ginny sur son bras.

\- Je peux te parler une minute ?

\- Oui. Evidemment.

Intrigué, Harry suivit Ginny dans un coin du salon, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Harry… Diego et moi allons l'annoncer tout à l'heure, mais je voulais que tu sois le premier à l'apprendre. Nous allons nous marier.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était une chose de savoir que Ginny sortait avec quelqu'un. C'en était une autre de savoir qu'elle allait se lier pour la vie avec cette personne.

\- Tu m'en veux ? demanda Ginny, inquiète de son silence.

\- T'en vouloir ? répéta Harry en reprenant ses esprits. Bon sang, Ginny… C'est moi qui t'ai quitté ! Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir d'avoir trouvé l'homme qui te rendra heureuse ? Tu es heureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je le suis, sourit-elle. Vraiment.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle. Et je suis sincère.

\- Merci, Harry, dit-elle, visiblement soulagée.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avec beaucoup de tendresse avant de lui prendre la main pour l'emmener à la salle à manger. En rejoignant Diego, elle lui fit un petit signe de tête encourageant. Celui-ci se pencha auprès de Harry et lui dit :

-Merci. Ton approbation comptait beaucoup pour Ginny. Encore plus que celle de ses parents. C'est dire, ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car Molly venait d'arriver, les bras chargés de succulents plats.

-A TABLE LES WEASLEY ! s'exclama Arthur en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle, en bout de table.

Le repas fut délicieux et convivial. Les conversations enjouées firent oublier à Harry la morosité de son quotidien. Il faut dire que s'il y avait un sujet dont on ne parlait pas à la table des Weasley, c'était du Bureau des Aurors. Harry n'y voyait pourtant aucun inconvénient. Il était le premier à dire que Ron faisait un travail remarquable en tant que Chef des Aurors. Mais à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet, Molly et Arthur s'empressaient de détourner la conversation, comme s'ils étaient embarrassés que leur fils ait eu cette promotion au détriment de Harry.

Mais ce dimanche, nul besoin de trouver d'échappatoire. Après que Ginny eut annoncé, entre l'entrée et le plat principal, son futur mariage avec Diego, Madame Weasley fondit en larmes. Arthur, très ému, porta un toast. Ron et Hermione jetèrent un regard inquiet à Harry mais le sourire sincère de ce dernier eut raison de leurs craintes. Tout le reste du repas, la conversation se focalisa sur le grand événement.

Peu après le dessert, alors que tout le monde était à nouveau dispersé dans la maison, Harry en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement dans le jardin. Alors que d'habitude, il n'avait aucun mal à supporter la tumultueuse famille Weasley, là, il avait besoin d'un peu d'air, d'un peu de calme et d'un peu de solitude.

Mais son moment de tranquillité ne fut pas bien long. Après une dizaine de minutes, Ginny le trouva, assis sur un muret à l'autre bout du terrain.

\- Ils te cherchent partout, dit-elle en s'approchant.

\- Comme toujours, maugréa-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Rien. Je réfléchissais.

Comme Harry ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, Ginny s'installa à côté de lui.

\- Tu réfléchissais à quoi ?

\- Au jour où je t'ai quitté.

\- Oh. Tu regrettes ?

\- Une part de moi le regrettera toujours. Mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Tu aurais fini par t'en rendre compte tôt ou tard.

\- Que tu préférais les hommes ? dit Ginny en riant. J'imagine, oui.

Harry sourit à son tour. Pour la millième fois, il remercia Merlin d'avoir mis sur sa route une personne aussi formidable. Quand il lui avait fait part de ses doutes sur sa sexualité, elle avait été choquée évidemment. Et infiniment triste, car elle l'aimait vraiment. Mais justement parce qu'elle aimait, elle était parvenue à accepter cet état de fait, tout simplement parce que c'était ce qu'il était, et qu'il ne l'avait pas choisi.

-Est-ce que tu t'es décidé à en parler à Ron et Hermione ?

Harry resta silencieux, le regard obstinément fixé sur l'horizon.

\- Harry ?

\- Non. Le seul qui est courant, c'est Seamus.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Harry… Comment peux-tu continuer à leur cacher une chose pareille ? Ce sont tes meilleurs amis ! Et ça fait cinq ans maintenant !

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de les… embarrasser encore un peu plus. Surtout Ron.

\- Tu as tort, Harry. Ron se sent suffisamment mal comme ça à cause de cette promotion, sans que tu en rajoutes en lui retirant ta confiance !

Harry soupira profondément.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Ginny. Ron et Hermione ont avancé. Ils… ils se sont mariés, ils ont eu Rose. Ron est Chef des Aurors, Hermione, l'adjointe de Kingsley pour le budget. Moi, je stagne ! J'ai… j'ai parfois l'impression d'être ce type un peu boulet qu'ils continuent à supporter au nom d'une vieille amitié mais…

\- Arrête ça, Harry ! s'emporta Ginny. Tu sais parfaitement bien que Ron et Hermione ne pensent pas ça de toi ! Tu te cherches des excuses ! Si tu as vraiment l'impression de stagner, alors fais quelque chose pour y remédier ! Bouge-toi ! Change de job ! Déménage ! Prends une année sabbatique et fais le tour du monde, peu importe ! Mais ne rends pas mon frère responsable de ce qui t'arrive !

Harry eut le bon goût de ne pas répondre.

\- Parle-lui, insista-t-elle en se radoucissant. Ron préférera te savoir heureux avec un autre homme que désespéré tout seul.

\- Tu as raison, admit-il.

\- Et ton petit-ami, il en pense quoi ? Ça ne lui fait rien que tu ne le présentes à personne ?

\- Hum… je n'ai pas de petit-ami. En fait… je n'ai jamais eu personne dans ma vie.

\- Mais… pourtant tu m'as dit que…

\- C'était des hommes rencontrés dans un club gay. Des moldus que je n'ai plus revus après.

\- Oh. D'accord.

Ginny sourit tendrement et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Harry.

-Je suis sûre, dit-elle, qu'il y a quelque part, pas loin d'ici, un jeune et beau sorcier, qui n'attend que de te connaître et avec qui tu seras très heureux.

Aux mots « jeune et beau sorcier », l'image de Malefoy s'imposa immédiatement à l'esprit de Harry. Son visage avait dû changer d'expression car Ginny dit :

\- Oh, oh… toi, tu as quelqu'un en tête !

\- Je… non, non !

\- Harry… ton visage s'est illuminé comme un enfant le matin de Noël…

\- C'est… c'est juste quelqu'un avec qui je suis allé prendre un verre, à deux reprises… mais ce n'était pas du tout ce que tu penses…

\- Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance. Est-ce que tu crois avoir une chance avec lui ?

\- Merlin, certainement pas !

La réponse avait fusé, catégorique.

\- Je vois. Il n'est pas gay, c'est ça…

\- Si, il l'est.

\- Eh bien, quoi alors ? dit Ginny, en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ne serait-il pas intéressé par toi ? Tu es brillant, beau, gentil… et puis tu es Harry Potter, merde !

Son emportement fit sourire Harry.

\- Justement. C'est bien là le problème. Je suis Harry Potter.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Harry soupira. Il hésita un instant, avant de se décider à parler.

-C'est Malefoy.

S'il s'attendait à une réaction, il en fut pour ses frais. Ginny le regardait placidement, sans montrer ni dégoût, ni consternation, ni colère. Harry se demanda si, comme toujours, Ginny n'avait pas compris avant lui ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête.

\- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Oui.

\- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

\- Harry, dit-elle d'un ton fataliste. Depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard, je t'ai plus souvent entendu prononcer son nom que le mot Quidditch.

\- Quoi ? C'est faux !

\- Tu parles de lui tout le temps. Tu es même parvenu à en parler la première fois où on a fait l'amour. Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande comment c'était possible, dans un moment pareil, ironisa Ginny.

\- C'est… c'était pour me moquer… je…

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche. C'est un constat. Alors, non, je ne suis pas étonnée qu'il s'agisse de Malefoy. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un dont tu devais tomber amoureux, c'était lui.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui ! protesta Harry.

Ginny le regarda, l'air consterné.

\- Harry… je te connais mieux que personne. Peut-être mieux que toi-même.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, répéta-t-il, buté. Et de toute façon, il y a peut-être quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Ah oui ? Qui donc ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Devant l'air de franche incompréhension de Ginny, Harry consenti à lui expliquer son hospitalisation à Ste Mangouste et la sensation de cette main sur son front, à deux reprises.

\- C'était une sensation étrange, dit-il. Je sentais quelque chose de chaud et de bienfaisant me parcourir le corps. Et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu le sentiment que cette personne était exactement celle que je cherchais.

\- Le flux magique.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce que tu as ressenti, c'est le flux magique de cette personne.

\- Eh bien, c'était la chose plus incroyable que j'aie expérimentée ! C'est pour ça que je voudrais retrouver cet homme.

\- Et tu es certain de ne pas le connaître ?

\- Absolument.

\- C'est bizarre, dit Ginny.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ginny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, perdue dans ses réflexions.

\- Il fraudait demander à Hermione… mais pour ce que j'en sais, il est quasi impossible de partager un flux magique avec un étranger. Il faut que les personnes se connaissent depuis longtemps, mais aussi qu'elles partagent un lien fort. C'est le cas des personnes mariées, notamment. Ou bien de membres d'une fratrie. Je sais que George et Fred avaient cette faculté, par exemple.

\- Alors… tu veux dire… que cet homme qui est venu me soigner… je le connais déjà ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry, soupira Ginny. Je peux me tromper. Peut-être aussi que ce que tu as ressenti n'était pas un flux magique mais… un sort ?

Harry se sentit soudain très dépité.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Ginny. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Mais… honnêtement… à quoi bon t'accrocher à un rêve, une chimère… alors qu'il y a autour de toi, des hommes bien réels et bien vivants. Malefoy par exemple.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais aucune chance avec Malefoy !

\- Hum… moi, ce que je vois, c'est que tu es tout de même allé deux fois prendre un verre avec lui. Il faut croire que ta compagnie ne lui déplaît pas tant que ça.

Sur ces mots, elle sauta en bas du muret pour reprendre le chemin du Terrier.

-Allez viens, dit-elle. Rentrons. Il commence à faire froid.

Harry la suivit sans rechigner, un peu plus heureux que quelques minutes plus tôt.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Mercredi 22 octobre 2008 – Ministère de la Magie, Bureau des Aurors**

Harry était d'une humeur exécrable. Il entra dans le bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant lourdement.

-Un problème ? demanda Travis.

\- Non, aucun, râla Harry.

Il soupira une fois de plus en tapotant nerveusement la pointe de sa plume sur un parchemin.

\- Tu en es où dans le vol de baguettes à Luton ? questionna-t-il, un brin agressif.

\- Pfff… je suis de retour à la case départ. De nouveaux faits se sont produits ce weekend.

\- Ouais… ben ça, si tu n'avais pas mis autant de temps à entendre les témoins…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Je n'insinue rien. Il s'agit de vols, putain ! Ça n'a rien de si compliqué quand même !

\- Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à t'en occuper si tu es si doué !

\- Pour que tu en fasses encore moins que tu ne fais déjà ? répliqua Harry, clairement en colère maintenant.

Travis allait répondre mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée brutale d'une note volante bleue. Selon le code couleur du Ministère, bleu signifiait « visiteur ».

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? beugla Harry en dépliant le petit papier.

 _« Monsieur Potter est attendu par un visiteur dans l'atrium »._

Harry chiffonna la note et la jeta dans la corbeille à papier.

-Ça a intérêt à être important, maugréa-t-il en sortant du bureau.

En arrivant dans l'atrium, son cœur accéléra quand il vit Draco Malefoy qui attendait à côté du comptoir d'accueil.

\- Malefoy ? dit-il en s'approchant. Que fais-tu ici ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Aucun, Potter. J'étais dans les parages et je me suis dit que je pouvais t'inviter à déjeuner.

Le silence de Harry le refroidit quelque peu.

-Je vois… ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Tu dois avoir du travail. Je n'aurais pas dû te déranger.

Malefoy allait repartir mais Harry le retint fermement par le bras.

-C'est une excellente idée, dit-il avec un sourire mirobolant. Par Merlin, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Attends-moi. J'arrive.

Il repartit en courant vers les ascenseurs. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était de retour. Il avait troqué sa robe d'Auror pour une veste et une écharpe.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Tu aimes les fruits de mer ? demanda Malefoy.

\- Bah, j'ai déjà mangé des crevettes et j'aime bien ça.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai parfois l'impression que tu ne connais rien de la vie, Potter.

\- C'est parfois mon impression aussi, dit Harry d'un air un peu triste.

\- Eh bien, nous allons y remédier, dans ce cas, dit Malefoy en l'entrainant vers les cheminées.

Il lui fit un sourire espiègle qui envoya directement des papillons dans le ventre de Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Le Crabe de Feu, Londres Sorcier**

Le restaurant se trouvait à l'autre bout du Chemin de Traverse, dans une ruelle peu fréquentée.

Malefoy semblait y avoir ses habitudes, en témoignaient l'accueil et la cordialité du patron de l'établissement à son égard.

-Votre table habituelle vous attend, Monsieur Malefoy, dit-il en l'escortant vers un coin de la salle, au calme et à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

Il était suivi d'un serveur qui remit immédiatement deux cartes à Harry et Draco, avant de s'éclipser.

\- Tu me conseilles quelque chose ? demanda Harry après quelques minutes d'examen du menu.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? répondit Malefoy, en haussant un sourcil.

\- Si tu choisis aussi bien la nourriture que le whisky… absolument.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas…

Malefoy fit un signe au serveur qui s'approcha prestement.

\- Nous prendrons les ravioles d'écrevisses au beurre blanc en entrée et le cœur de cabillaud à la crème de noisettes, en plat.

\- Bien Monsieur. Dois-je envoyer notre sommelier ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Servez-nous un Montrachet Grand Cru Louis Latour de 2005.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Malefoy rendit les cartes au serveur et attendit qu'il s'éloigne avant de se tourner vers Harry.

\- Alors, Potter… je me trompe, ou bien cette journée a mal commencé ?

\- C'est rien de le dire, bougonna Harry. Je me suis engueulé avec Ron.

\- Ah. Et qu'a-t-il fait pour te déplaire ?

\- J'ai appris que ces idiots de Brandstone et Cauldwell n'ont toujours pas examiné la liste de sorts que tu as établie !

\- Hm. Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment s'ils savent qu'elle vient de moi.

\- Foutaises ! En attendant, on perd du temps ! J'ai demandé à Ron de me laisser faire les vérifications moi-même puisque ces deux incapables s'y refusent, et il m'a dit non ! Soi-disant que c'est un ordre de Shacklebolt et qu'il ne peut rien y faire !

Dépité, Harry posa ses coudes sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Potter, qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste avec toi et le Ministère ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ne joue pas au con. Tu es le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Le chasseur de mages noirs par excellence. Et pourtant, tu es reclus dans un bureau de douze mètres carrés à t'occuper d'affaires sans importance. Comment ça se fait ?

Harry soupira.

-Je n'en sais rien. Au début, tout allait bien. Les premières années, j'ai supposé que c'était normal de m'occuper des dossiers dont les autres ne voulaient pas ou des dossiers de moindre importance. Mais par la suite, rien n'a changé. Enfin, en ce qui me concerne. Car Ron, Owen, Eddie et tous les autres, eux, ils recevaient de plus en plus d'affectations sérieuses. Quand j'en ai parlé à Kingsley, il m'a fait une remontrance, disant que toutes les affaires étaient importantes et que je n'avais pas à être favorisé par rapport à mes collègues. Sauf que je n'étais pas favorisé. Au contraire.

Il fit une pause, puis reprit.

\- Après que Kingsley ait gagné l'élection ministérielle, j'ai postulé à la fonction de Chef des Aurors. C'est Ron qui a eu la promotion. Même si je pense sincèrement qu'il méritait cette place autant que moi, j'avoue que ça a été un sacré coup dur. Un de plus.

\- Potter, tu n'es quand même pas naïf au point de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe…

Harry détourna la tête, mal à l'aise.

\- Je… je m'en doute. Mais c'est insensé, souffla-t-il.

\- Au contraire, affirma Malefoy. Tu es Harry Potter. Si demain tu te présentais aux élections, tu serais élu Ministre sans aucune discussion. Shacklebolt a peur de toi, de ce que tu représentes. Il a peur que tu lui voles le pouvoir. Alors, il fait en sorte de te laisser dans l'ombre. Moins tu occupes le devant de la scène, plus il est en sécurité.

\- C'est n'importe quoi. Je n'ai aucune ambition politique ! Je détesterais ça ! Tous ceux qui me connaissent le savent !

\- Barre-toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Barre-toi. Démissionne. Trouve-toi un job où tu seras respecté à ta juste valeur ! Tu n'as pas à être la cinquième roue du carrosse, Potter !

Harry haussa un sourcil face à autant de véhémence.

\- L'ennui, c'est que je ne sais rien faire d'autre, dit-il. Et entre nous, ce que je fais, je le fais bien. Alors, non, je n'ai pas envie de démissionner. Même si parfois, j'ai l'impression de faire le job le plus merdique de la terre.

\- Dans ce cas, fais une pause. Prends un congé sabbatique.

\- C'est ce que Ginny m'a conseillé de faire, soupira Harry. Elle me dit de voyager. De faire le tour du monde.

Sur l'entrefaite, le serveur apporta la bouteille de Montrachet. Il en servit une petite quantité à Draco qui le goûta en connaisseur.

-Parfait, approuva-t-il en reposant son verre.

Le serveur remplit les deux verres et plaça la bouteille dans un seau à glace avant de repartir.

\- Ça te plairait ? reprit Malefoy. Voyager ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Peut-être.

\- Tu pourrais aussi consacrer ton temps libre à rénover ta maison. Crois-moi, on n'a encore rien inventé de mieux que les travaux manuels pour se vider la tête !

Comme Harry le regardait avec un sourire en coin, Malefoy réalisa le double sens de son propos.

-Oui. Ça aussi, dit-il très sérieusement avant de se mettre à rire.

Et ce son résonna agréablement aux oreilles de Harry.

\- Je suis sérieux, reprit Malefoy. Après le procès… et tout le reste, ça a été salutaire pour moi de faire les transformations dans le Manoir. Ça m'a occupé l'esprit et les mains. Ça m'a empêché de… sombrer.

Harry fixa Malefoy, à la fois abasourdi et terriblement touché par cet aveu. Au même moment, un autre serveur approcha avec les entrées.

-Ravioles d'écrevisses au beurre blanc et mousse d'épinards, dit-il obligeamment en déposant les assiettes sur la table. Bon appétit Messieurs.

Malefoy déplia sa serviette et l'étala sur ses genoux. Il soupira d'aise en prenant ses couverts pour entamer son plat.

-Tu as peut-être raison, dit Harry pensivement en piquant sa fourchette dans une raviole et en la portant à sa bouche. Je crois que… merde ! C'est délicieux, ce truc !

Il reprit une autre bouchée qu'il dégusta avec bonheur sans voir le regard satisfait, et presque attendri, que Malefoy lui jetait à cet instant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie, Bureau des Aurors**

De retour à son bureau, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un nuage. Il avait bien conscience de sourire comme un idiot mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Travis en le regardant suspicieusement.

\- Rien. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu étais d'une humeur de chien ce matin et maintenant on dirait que tu es sous l'effet d'un philtre d'allégresse.

\- C'est peut-être le cas. Peut-être que c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour supporter ce boulot de merde.

\- Quoi ? Tu te drogues ? s'exclama Travis.

\- Et si c'était le cas ?

\- Mais… mais… c'est interdit !

\- Ouais. Va me dénoncer, Travis. Te gêne surtout pas.

Travis cligna des yeux, la bouche ouverte comme un strangulot hors de l'eau. Puis il se leva de sa chaise et bondit hors de la pièce plus rapidement qu'un feu Fuse-boum.

Harry secoua la tête en soupirant. Cet idiot l'avait pris au mot.

Fatigué, toute bonne humeur envolée, Harry prit une plume et commença la rédaction de ses rapports en retard. Il en avait marre de Travis. De ses jugements à l'emporte-pièce, de son air perpétuellement débordé alors qu'il ne faisait rien de ses journées ou presque. Et pour couronner le tout, c'était un crétin fini.

Bien entendu, il ne fallut pas cinq minutes pour que Ron débarque dans le bureau, suivi de Travis.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Ron. Tu as pris un philtre d'allégresse ?

\- Non. Pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareille ?

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua Travis. Mais tu viens de me dire…

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi mon pauvre Travis, dit calmement Harry en continuant à remplir son parchemin.

Le regard de Ron passa alternativement de Harry à Travis.

\- Harry, si c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce matin, ce n'est pas…

\- Je n'ai pas pris de philtre d'allégresse, coupa Harry.

Agacé, Ron soupira.

\- Tu connais la procédure. Tu sais que je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur l'accusation de Travis. Tu dois m'accompagner à l'infirmerie pour être soumis immédiatement à un test de dépistage de potions, de philtres ou de sorts.

Harry ne répondit rien et se leva.

Avant de quitter le bureau, Ron se tourna vers Travis.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à avoir inventé cette histoire, lui dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry ressortait de l'infirmerie, lavé de tout soupçon. Rien n'avait été détecté dans son organisme, excepté une potion reconstituante parfaitement légale.

Ron, lui, était furieux contre Travis et le fit appeler dans son bureau. Peu désireux de croiser son collègue sur son chemin, Harry fit un détour pour regagner son bureau.

Alors qu'il arrivait à proximité du local de pause, il entendit distinctement la voix de Shacklebolt.

\- … je n'apprécie pas ce genre d'initiative. Pour la dernière fois, c'est hors de question, Auror Carmichael !

\- Mais c'est injuste, Monsieur le Ministre ! répondit vivement Eddie. Harry Potter a fait tout le travail dans ce dossier ! Il a le droit d'au moins participer à la perquisition dans le hangar !

\- Carmichael, le sujet est clos.

Harry reconnut la voix nasillarde de ce fayot de Zacharias Smith. Depuis qu'il était entré au Ministère, il collait Shacklebolt plus efficacement qu'une gomme de limace, si bien qu'il était arrivé à se hisser à la position enviable de conseiller personnel du Ministre lorsque Percy Weasley avait quitté ce poste pour être nommé ambassadeur sorcier de Grande-Bretagne à Luxembourg.

-Je persiste à dire que c'est injuste ! s'énerva Eddie Carmichael.

Harry eut juste le temps de se dissimuler derrière le coin du mur que l'Auror sortait en trombe de la pièce.

\- Il a raison, dit alors Shacklebolt en soupirant. Ce n'est pas correct pour Potter.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, nous en avons déjà parlé, dit Smith d'un ton qu'on utiliserait pour réprimander un petit garçon désobéissant. Vous voulez vraiment donner du crédit à Potter ? A un homme qui n'aurait aucun scrupule à se servir de sa célébrité pour vous voler votre poste ?

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne crois pas qu'il soit comme ça…

\- Monsieur le Ministre, Potter est dangereux. Dangereux et instable. Souvenez-vous de Bora-Bora.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Que s'était-il passé à Bora-Bora ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner davantage car la voix de Shacklebolt reprit, ferme et assurée :

\- Potter est dangereux. Je ne peux pas le laisser me prendre tout ce que je suis parvenu à construire. Je dois le tenir à l'écart.

\- Exactement, Monsieur le Ministre. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il ne doit surtout pas s'occuper du dossier des meurtres d'Inverness. Vous comprenez ?

\- Oui. Je comprends.

L'instant d'après, les deux hommes sortaient de la pièce. Harry se colla un peu plus contre le mur pour ne pas être vu mais fort heureusement, ils prirent le couloir dans la direction opposée.

Relâchant sa respiration, Harry resta là où il était, incapable de bouger. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Depuis le début, c'était ce salaud de Zacharias Smith qui lui pourrissait la vie. Mais comment un homme comme Kingsley Shacklebolt pouvait-il se laisser influencer par un petit arriviste comme Smith ?

 _Il ne doit surtout pas s'occuper du dossier des meurtres d'Inverness._ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il être absolument tenu à l'écart ? Qu'y avait-il dans cette affaire qu'il ne pouvait pas découvrir ?

Le premier réflexe de Harry fut d'en parler à Ron. Il allait se précipiter vers son bureau quand il fut coupé dans son élan, en proie à un doute affreux : et si Ron était au courant ? Et si Zacharias Smith le manipulait lui aussi ?

Il se sentit soudain pris d'un vertige. Il n'y avait personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

 _Si. Il y a quelqu'un._

-Malefoy, murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il regagna son bureau en courant. Heureusement, Travis n'y était pas. Fébrilement, il sortit sa baguette pour prononcer la formule qui déverrouillait le dernier tiroir du bureau, celui où il rangeait sa cape d'invisibilité.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malefoy**

Harry allait actionner la cloche d'entrée une deuxième fois, quand un elfe de maison ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il de sa voix fluette.

\- Bonsoir, répondit Harry. Mon nom est Harry Potter. Ton maître est-il là ?

\- Je vais vous annoncer, dit l'elfe en s'écartant pour laisser Harry entrer.

Il repartit en trottinant par le même couloir que Harry avait emprunté lors de sa première visite.

Une minute plus tard, Malefoy apparut.

-Potter ? Tu ne peux donc plus te passer de moi ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Que me vaut… Potter !

Il se précipita pour rattraper Harry qui chancelait dangereusement. Il passa son bras sur ses épaules, tout en le soutenant par la taille et l'amena dans la pièce la plus proche, le salon de réception. Il le fit asseoir sur un large divan avant d'appeler un elfe de maison.

-De l'eau ! Un flacon de sels d'ammoniaque ! Et du chocolat ! Immédiatement ! exigea-t-il.

Il s'accroupit à hauteur de Harry et tapota sa joue avec plus ou moins de force pour lui faire reprendre conscience.

-Allez Harry, reste avec moi !

La seconde suivante, le petit serviteur était de retour avec une carafe d'eau, un flacon en verre brun et une large tablette de chocolat.

Malefoy déboucha la fiole et la passa sous le nez de Harry tout en laissant sa main sur sa joue.

Harry papillonna des paupières. Il la sentait à nouveau. Cette incroyable sensation de chaleur qui envahissait tout son être. Qui semblait lui redonner vie. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, s'attendant à ce que la chaleur disparaisse. Mais elle était toujours là. Elle provenait de la main de…

-Malefoy ? murmura-t-il.

Par Merlin. Se pouvait-il que… ?

\- Oui. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

Malefoy se recula, retirant sa main. Aussitôt, la chaleur disparut.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry.

\- Tu t'es évanoui dans mon hall d'entrée.

\- Formidable, maugréa Harry. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû transplaner directement depuis Londres.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? s'emporta Malefoy en se relevant. Dans ton état, c'était de la folie de transplaner sans étape !

Harry le regarda curieusement.

-Que sais-tu de mon état ?

Malefoy sembla prit au dépourvu mais se ressaisit bien vite.

-Tu m'as raconté avoir été attaqué par un nundu. Et hospitalisé pendant plusieurs jours à cause d'une forte fièvre. Ça va de soi que tu es affaibli.

Harry ne répondit rien, encore trop troublé par ce qu'il venait de ressentir.

\- Tiens, dit Malefoy en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

\- Merci, dit Harry en buvant une grande gorgée. Ça va mieux.

\- Ça ira mieux quand je te le dirai. Mange.

D'autorité, Malefoy reprit le verre d'eau et le remplaça par un gros morceau de chocolat. Harry le dévora en quelques secondes.

-Maintenant, ça va vraiment mieux, dit-il en souriant.

Malefoy lui laissa le reste de la tablette et alla prendre place dans le fauteuil à côté du sien.

-Alors ? Si tu me disais ce qui se passe pour que tu transplanes chez moi directement depuis Londres.

Pour toute réponse, Harry sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un dossier de faible épaisseur qu'il tendit à Malefoy. Ce dernier le prit en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais… c'est… c'est le dossier des meurtres d'Inverness ! Tu l'as volé ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas volé, clarifia Harry. Je me suis introduit dans le bureau d'Owen après son départ et j'en ai fait une copie.

\- Et si tu t'étais fait prendre ?

\- Je sais comment entrer dans le bureau de quelqu'un sans être vu, dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Malefoy le regarda d'un drôle d'air avant de commencer à feuilleter le dossier.

\- C'est normal qu'il y ait si peu de documents ?

\- Non. Manifestement ni Owen ni Eleanor ne sont pas très motivés pour travailler dedans.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est bien ce que je me demande. Mais tu ne sais pas tout…

Sur ces mots, Harry raconta à Malefoy la conversation qu'il avait entendu plutôt dans l'après-midi, entre Shacklebolt et Smith.

\- Qui est ce Zacharias Smith ? demanda Malefoy.

\- Le conseiller du Ministre. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Il était de notre année à Poudlard. Un Poufsouffle.

\- Autant dire un botruc. Ce qui explique que je ne m'en souvienne pas. Comment a-t-il fait pour obtenir le poste de conseiller du Ministre ?

\- C'est la question que beaucoup se posent.

\- Hm.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils en remettant le dossier à Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- Eh bien, pour commencer, que tu reconstitues la liste que tu m'as donnée. Comme tu peux le voir, elle n'est pas au dossier. Je soupçonne Owen de l'avoir jetée.

\- Aucun problème. Et ensuite ?

Harry s'agita un peu sur son siège.

\- Cette copie-là est pour toi. Je me disais que… tu pourrais la lire et me dire ce que tu en penses.

\- Potter… tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ? Je pourrais te dénoncer.

\- Je sais.

Malefoy regarda Harry droit dans les yeux durant un long instant.

\- Tu me fais vraiment confiance ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Il se passe quelque chose au Ministère, répondit Harry. Et je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir qui est impliqué là-dedans. Kingsley, Smith. Mais peut-être aussi Ron et Hermione. Je n'en sais rien. Alors, la vérité, c'est que mon intuition me dit que tu es actuellement la seule personne en qui je peux avoir confiance.

Malefoy hocha la tête, sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion.

\- Bien. Tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Tu as un endroit sûr où dissimuler le dossier ?

\- Un endroit sûr ? répéta Malefoy en riant. Ce Manoir a été perquisitionné à trois reprises après la guerre et jamais les Aurors ne sont parvenus à trouver ce que ma famille ne voulait pas qu'ils trouvent.

\- Je m'en doutais, sourit Harry en retour.

Il se leva, imité par Malefoy.

\- Merci pour le chocolat.

\- Pas de quoi.

\- Ça tient toujours pour vendredi soir ?

\- Absolument. Sauf que je ne sais toujours pas où je dois te retrouver.

\- Tu recevras un hibou demain dans la journée, dit Harry d'un air énigmatique.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être, répondit Malefoy d'une voix douce.

\- Moi aussi, murmura Harry.

Il hésita à tendre la main.

Des initiales identiques. Un paon albinos. Un entrepôt à la lisière de la propriété Malefoy. Et maintenant, ça.

Harry était pratiquement sûr de lui mais il aurait voulu en avoir le cœur net. Toucher Malefoy une nouvelle fois et être certain qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais il n'osa pas. Si Malefoy était bien celui qu'il croyait, il avait une meilleure façon de le prouver.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Vendredi 24 octobre 2008 – Ministère de la Magie, Bureau des Aurors**

Harry arriva au Ministère d'excellente humeur et animé d'une nouvelle détermination. La veille, il avait examiné attentivement le dossier des meurtres d'Inverness et il avait déjà en tête quelques investigations qu'il pourrait mener sans être démasqué. Sans parler de la liste des sorts que Malefoy lui fournirait dès ce soir.

 _Ce soir._

Il soupira d'angoisse et d'impatience mêlées, à la perspective de sa soirée avec Malefoy. Il avait mis au point un stratagème imparable pour savoir si Malefoy et le préparateur de potions ne faisaient qu'une seule et même personne. Il savait qu'il prenait un risque. Que Malefoy n'apprécierait sans doute pas être pris au piège. Mais il avait besoin de savoir. Alors, tant pis. Ce risque, il le prendrait.

Une autre décision qu'il avait prise était de demander un congé de longue durée sitôt qu'il en aurait terminé avec le dossier d'Inverness. S'il ne se faisait pas virer d'ici là, évidemment. Malefoy et Ginny avaient raison : il devait prendre du recul, prendre du temps pour réfléchir à son envie de continuer ce métier et dans quelles conditions.

Tout à ses réflexions, il arriva sans s'en rendre compte devant le bureau d'Hermione, au Département des Finances et du Budget.

La secrétaire d'Hermione était absente mais la porte du bureau était ouverte. Il s'approcha et frappa doucement contre le chambranle. Hermione releva la tête d'une pile de parchemins qui semblaient monstrueusement ennuyeux.

\- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle en souriant.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Si ce que tu as dans la main est pour moi, certainement pas ! dit-elle avec un regard gourmand.

Harry tenait en effet un porte-gobelet contenant deux cafés de chez Starbucks, le péché mignon d'Hermione.

\- Capuccino caramel avec supplément noisettes.

\- Tu es un amour, Harry, dit-elle en prenant le gobelet qu'il lui tendait. Assieds-toi… enfin, si trouves un coin de libre.

D'un geste de la baguette, elle fit léviter plusieurs livres qui encombraient une des chaises.

\- Tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur, constata-t-elle.

\- Hm… disons que j'ai récemment pris quelques bonnes résolutions.

\- Je suis ravie de savoir que tu te reprends en main, Harry. Ron et moi, nous étions très inquiets pour toi, tu sais.

\- Rassurez-vous. Maintenant, ça va.

Hermione le regarda avec circonspection, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle essayait de deviner ce qu'on voulait lui cacher.

\- Alors ? De quoi as-tu besoin ? demanda-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de café.

\- Je suis donc si prévisible que ça ? soupira Harry.

\- Quand tu viens ici de bon matin avec mon café préféré en main, oui… tu es prévisible. Alors ?

\- A t'entendre, je ne viens te voir que par intérêt…

\- Non. Seulement quand ce dont tu as besoin se trouve dans une bibliothèque, sourit Hermione.

\- Tu es bien plus intéressante qu'une bibliothèque.

\- Ne me flatte pas, Harry, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, ça ne marche pas. Maintenant, dis-moi.

Harry prit un air faussement vexé, puis finit par expliquer ce qu'il l'amenait.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler du flux magique ? C'est… pour une de mes enquêtes, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Un témoin évoque avoir cette… faculté.

\- Beaucoup de sorciers avisés estiment que ça n'existe pas, dit Hermione avec le ton qu'elle utilisait pour parler des cours de divination.

\- Et… et pour ceux qui pensent que ça existe ?

Hermione pinça les lèvres et prit son air « je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me parles de ça ».

\- Il s'agirait d'une faculté qu'ont certains sorciers à transmettre leur magie par le toucher. Rien n'a jamais été prouvé cependant.

\- Et dans quel but ?

\- Essentiellement pour apporter du réconfort, de l'apaisement. De l'amour.

\- De l'amour ?

\- Hm hm.

\- Ça peut se produire spontanément ? Je veux dire… sans volonté réelle de transmettre ce… flux ?

\- Non. Pas d'après ce que j'en sais.

\- Celui qui transmet le flux magique doit connaître l'autre personne ?

\- Non seulement il doit la connaître, mais il doit l'aimer. Avoir à son égard des sentiments forts et sincères.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Pour tout dire, il se sentait un peu étourdi.

\- Harry, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle ! s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Tout… tout va bien, dit-il. Juste un léger vertige.

Hermione soupira avec exaspération.

\- Tu n'es pas encore rétabli, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai dit à Ron ! Tu n'aurais pas dû reprendre le travail si tôt !

\- Je t'assure que ça va. Tu disais donc qu'il fallait des sentiments forts et sincères…

\- Ecoute Harry, tout ça, c'est la même chose que tout ce qu'on raconte sur les liens d'âmes sœurs, ou l'existence des veelas mâles… Ce sont des mythes qui servent à idéaliser la magie et ce qu'elle est capable de faire.

\- Tu n'y crois pas.

\- Non, je n'y crois pas.

\- Tu ne crois pas que l'amour est une magie en soi ?

\- Eh bien…

Harry s'amusa de voir l'embarras sur le visage de son amie.

-Quand elle m'a protégé de Voldemort, continua-t-il, ma mère n'a pas utilisé sa baguette. Elle n'a pas lancé de sort. Elle m'a juste… donné son amour. Fort et sincère. Tellement fort et tellement sincère que j'ai survécu au Sort de Mort.

Hermione eut le bon goût de paraître mal à l'aise. Elle s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise, incapable de contredire Harry.

\- Je… je suppose que tu as raison, admit-elle. Je suis peut-être… trop cartésienne par moment.

\- Ce qui est un comble pour une sorcière, répliqua Harry en riant.

\- La magie n'est pas inexplicable, corrigea-t-elle. Dans son ouvrage, _Aux origines de la magie_ , le professeur…

\- Oh là ! s'exclama Harry en consultant sa montre. Tu as vu l'heure ? Il faut absolument que je regagne mon bureau !

\- Ce n'était pas très subtil, ça, Harry, dit Hermione, un peu vexée.

Harry lui fit une moue sincèrement désolée et elle se radoucit immédiatement.

\- Ça te dit de venir dîner à la maison samedi soir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Heu… c'est que… je…

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui cuisine, précisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Molly compte faire une pleine marmite de ragoût de bœuf. Elle va m'en apporter.

\- Super ! Enfin, je veux dire… c'est… je vais…

\- 18 heures, dit-elle pour couper court aux explications laborieuses de Harry.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- _Deuxième étage,_ dit la voix désincarnée. _Département de la Justice Magique. Egalement Bureau des Usages abusifs de la Magie, Quartiers des Aurors et Services administratifs du Magenmagot._

Harry sortit de la cabine d'ascenseur en même temps qu'un employé de la maintenance magique. Il réfléchissait encore à ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire à propos du flux magique et ce que cela pouvait avoir comme conséquences dans sa relation avec Malefoy.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un grand bruit qui provenait du vestiaire des Aurors, deux portes plus loin.

En voyant dans la pièce Eddie Carmichael et plusieurs de ses collègues, Harry se rappela que la descente dans le hangar de Plymouth devait se faire cette nuit. Et à voir la tête d'Eddie, ça n'avait pas été une réussite. Ce dernier retira avec hargne le holster à baguette qu'il portait à l'épaule et le jeta avec force contre les casiers en métal, là où il avait également jeté le sac de matériel d'intervention.

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE ! cria-t-il.

\- Eddie, tempéra Marcus Belby. Calme-toi, tu…

\- JE NE ME CALMERAI PAS ! PUTAIN !

La fureur de l'Auror laissait craindre le pire à Harry.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Quelqu'un est blessé ?

Eddie se retourna pour voir Harry et sa colère sembla diminuer quelque peu.

\- Non. Tout le monde va bien. C'est juste que…

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? tonna alors la voix de Ron qui venait d'arriver à son tour.

\- Il se passe que tout avait disparu quand nous sommes arrivés sur place, dit Eddie dont la hargne avait remonté d'un cran.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout avait été nettoyé. C'était comme si ce hangar n'avait jamais été occupé par personne ! Il n'y avait même pas la moindre trace résiduelle de magie !

\- Mais c'est impossible, souffla Ron.

\- C'est comme on vous le dit, Chef, dit un autre Auror. On a tout passé au peigne fin. Il ne restait même plus un grain de poussière à analyser.

Ron soupira lourdement en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Peut-être que j'ai quand même été repéré, intervint Harry. La nuit où j'ai été attaqué par le nundu…

\- Non, tu n'as pas été repéré, dit Eddie, catégorique. Sitôt après avoir repris le dossier, j'ai fait procéder à une surveillance du hangar. Tout indiquait qu'une nouvelle livraison était prévue. Et mercredi, j'ai obtenu l'information qu'un bateau en provenance d'Angola allait accoster à Plymouth cette nuit. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre mercredi et cette nuit, mais les trafiquants ont forcément dû être mis au courant de la descente.

\- Qui savait pour la descente ? demanda Ron, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

\- Personne en dehors du bureau des Aurors, confirma Eddie.

Ron soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Bon. Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives. Tous les Aurors qui ont participé à la descente peuvent rentrer chez eux et prendre une journée de repos.

\- Merci, mais pas pour moi, Ron, dit Eddie. Je préfère me remettre au travail. Ça m'évitera de ressasser cette histoire.

\- Comme tu veux.

Eddie ramassa ses affaires avec des gestes brusques. Arrivé à la porte du vestiaire, il se tourna vers Harry.

\- Je suis désolé Potter. Vraiment. Tu as fait un boulot remarquable dans ce dossier. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça. Ce Ministère part vraiment en couilles.

\- Carmichael, ça suffit, dit Ron à voix basse.

\- Flanque-moi un blâme, Ron. Je m'en fiche. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

Et il partit, laissant derrière lui un lourd silence teinté d'amertume.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	4. Partie 2 - Chapitre 1

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à tout le monde cette semaine, mais je me suis un peu trouvée à court de temps. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que ça ne vous découragera pas de laisser des commentaires. C'est toujours un bonheur de les lire.**

 **J'ai également remarqué parmi les revieweurs des noms qui n'apparaissaient pas habituellement dans mes autres histoires. Merci à vous de vous être manifesté !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Partie 2 - Draco**

 _C'est se démener  
Chanter dans le désert  
Pour qui c'était  
Tous ces vers, tous ces airs_

 _Avant toi_

 _Avant toi laisse moi te dire_

 _Avant toi c'était quoi  
Une répétition  
De mots de gestes las  
Puis l'explosion_

 _Avant toi c'était rien  
Ou si peu que mes bras  
N'avaient jamais étreint  
Que du vide et du froid_

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Vendredi 24 octobre 2008 – The Sky Pod, La City, Londres**

Draco Malefoy n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Quand il avait laissé à Potter le soin de choisir l'établissement où ils se retrouveraient ce soir, il savait par avance que ce serait un bar moldu. Il en eut la confirmation quand il reçut son hibou la veille après-midi.

Il s'était évidemment renseigné sur le dress-code de l'établissement afin de ne pas commettre de faute de goût. Il arriva donc au Sky Pod vêtu d'un costume moldu taillé sur mesure, en laine de soie gris anthracite qu'il portait avec une chemise blanche et une cravate aubergine. S'il en jugeait par les regards que les clients du bar posaient sur sa personne, il devait être éblouissant. Comme d'habitude.

Il traversa la salle à pas lents, s'émerveillant malgré lui du choix de Potter. Il fallait dire que l'endroit était plutôt exceptionnel. Le Sky Pod n'était pas seulement un bar, c'était aussi l'un des plus hauts jardins suspendus de Londres. Sous une immense verrière située à 150 mètres de hauteur, s'étendait une végétation luxuriante au milieu de laquelle les clients flânaient, un verre à la main.

Draco repéra Harry, installé dans un large fauteuil bas en cuir, juste devant la baie vitrée. Il semblait fasciné par les lumières de la ville qui s'étendait à leurs pieds.

-J'avoue que je suis impressionné, Potter. Ce qui n'arrive pas souvent.

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco et se leva pour l'accueillir. Il portait un pantalon et une veste noirs, sur une chemise, noire également, dont les premiers boutons étaient négligemment ouverts. Draco nota que la coupe ajustée du costume mettait bien plus en valeur sa silhouette que les vêtements informes qu'il portait d'habitude. Il nota également le regard appréciateur avec lequel Potter le regardait, lui. Et cela lui apporta une joie déraisonnable dans le cœur.

-Bonsoir, Malefoy. Je suis content que ça te plaise, dit Harry en se rasseyant.

Draco en fit autant, prenant soin de croiser ses longues jambes en une pose décontractée.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- De temps en temps. Ils servent les meilleurs cocktails de la ville.

\- Des cocktails, répéta Draco avec réticence. La seule fois où j'ai bu un cocktail, c'était un Avada Kedavra. Absinthe et vodka. J'ai cru avoir avalé une potion de liquéfaction des entrailles.

\- Eh bien, tu verras que, tout comme pour le whisky, les moldus sont plus doués que les sorciers pour préparer des cocktails.

Il fit signe à un serveur qui approcha immédiatement.

\- Deux Manhattan, s'il vous plait.

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Tandis que l'homme s'éloignait, Draco admira la vue qu'on avait depuis la baie vitrée.

\- C'est magnifique, dit-il. Je n'avais jamais pris conscience qu'une ville pouvait être aussi belle la nuit.

\- J'imagine que tu ne fréquentes pas très souvent le Londres moldu.

Draco pinça les lèvres.

\- Toujours les mêmes bons vieux clichés, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

\- Excuse-moi, dit-il. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Potter semblait sincèrement embarrassé. A tel point que cela fit sourire Draco.

\- Je sais. Ceci dit, tu as raison. Je ne viens pas beaucoup de ce côté-ci de Londres. Peut-être est-ce un tort. Mais j'avoue que j'ai dû mal à quitter la quiétude du Wiltshire et de Bradford en particulier.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un endroit splendide.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! L'automne est bien installé maintenant. La forêt autour du Manoir est absolument magnifique. Je peux m'y promener pendant des heures, par n'importe quel temps.

\- C'est drôle, dit Harry en rigolant. Je ne t'imaginais pas vivant au grand air.

\- C'est parce que tu ne me connais pas.

\- Voilà encore une chose à laquelle je voudrais remédier, dit-il en souriant doucement.

Draco expira brièvement. A Poudlard, il avait toujours envié ces sourires que Harry distribuait à tout le monde, sauf à lui. Et pour cause, évidemment. Mais aujourd'hui, ce sourire était pour lui. Et seulement pour lui.

Il sentit un échauffement malvenu se répandre sur ses joues et espéra que les lumières tamisées le dissimulent à la vue de Potter, qui le regardait toujours. Fort heureusement, son attention fut détournée par l'arrivée du serveur qui posa sur la table basse, deux verres de forme triangulaire, remplis d'un liquide ambré dans lequel trempait une cerise.

-Voici, Messieurs, dit le serveur avant de se retirer prestement.

Harry souleva son verre.

\- A nos découvertes mutuelles, dit-il.

\- A nos découvertes.

Draco trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage pour en apprécier la saveur.

\- Hm… whisky, vermouth… et quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

\- Angostura, précisa Harry. Une liqueur amère.

\- C'est délicieux.

\- Et surtout très dangereux ! Les cocktails ont tendance à délier les langues.

\- Oh… tu comptes me cuisiner alors ?

Harry regarda Draco par-dessus son verre avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

\- C'est l'idée en effet. Après tout, tu sais un paquet de choses sur moi, tandis que moi, je ne sais rien sur toi.

\- Eh bien… mon nom est Draco Lucius Malefoy. Je suis né…

\- Le 5 juin 1980. Tu es gémeaux. Ton prénom t'a été donné en référence à une constellation, le Dragon, ainsi que c'est l'usage dans la famille Black depuis des lustres. Tu es fils unique. Tu aimes le Quidditch, tu soutiens le club des Pies de Montrose et tu es un excellent attrapeur. Sauf quand tu joues contre moi, bien entendu.

\- Je croyais que tu ne savais rien, coupa Draco.

\- Disons que je sais deux ou trois choses. Mais pas l'essentiel. Alors, dis-moi. Dans quoi travailles-tu ?

\- Travailler ? ricana Draco. Par Salazar, Potter ! Les Malefoy ne _travaillent_ pas. Travailler, c'est bien trop… plébéien.

\- A quoi occupes-tu tes journées alors ? A te promener en forêt ?

\- Je gère le domaine et la fortune de ma famille. Je surveille nos investissements. Et crois-moi, ça prend du temps.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et Draco put deviner qu'il cherchait comment amener sa prochaine question. Il ne fit aucun effort pour l'aider.

-Tu… hum… tu as… complètement disparu après ton procès, commença-t-il laborieusement.

Comme Draco restait silencieux, il remua un peu sur son siège.

-Je veux dire… au début, j'ai _vraiment_ cru que tu étais parti. Avec tes parents. Puis j'ai appris que tu vivais toujours au Manoir. Je me disais qu'on finirait par se croiser un jour ou l'autre, mais… les années ont passé et… enfin voilà.

Draco sourit, étrangement ému par la confession de Potter.

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es décidé à venir jusqu'au Manoir ?

\- Sans doute.

\- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu espérais me revoir pendant toutes ces années. On ne s'est jamais vraiment entendus, toi et moi. C'était même plutôt le contraire.

Potter ne répondit pas. A la place, il glissa sa main dans l'espace entre sa cuisse et l'accoudoir pour en extirper une boîte longue et fine.

-Ça fait dix ans que j'attends pour te la rendre. J'ai voulu le faire après ton procès mais…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il tendit la boîte à Draco qui la prit avec des gestes lents. Il savait ce qu'elle contenait.

Les doigts un peu tremblants, il souleva le couvercle de la boîte. A l'intérieur, sur un tissu en velours vert sombre, se trouvait sa baguette. Sa _première_ baguette, en bois d'aubépine et crin de licorne. Celle qu'il avait achetée chez Ollivander le 31 juillet 1991. Juste avant de se rendre chez Madame Guipure. Juste avant de…

\- Vu que je te l'ai arrachée des mains, je ne sais pas si elle t'obéira encore, dit Harry avec une certaine gêne, sortant Draco de ses pensées, … mais… je… c'est important pour moi de te la rendre. Je ne l'ai plus utilisée après… enfin, tu sais.

 _Après avoir tué Voldemort._

La gorge nouée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Draco caressa baguette du bout des doigts. Il aurait voulu la prendre en main mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas devant une assemblée de moldus. Comme il continuait son geste, une sensation de chaleur, douce et familière se répandit du bout de ses doigts jusque dans son bras. Il eut un petit hoquet de surprise et fit un effort surhumain pour retenir les larmes qu'il sentait monter à ses yeux.

\- Elle… hum… je crois qu'elle réagit encore, dit-il d'une voix bien trop rauque. Je pourrai peut-être la réapprivoiser.

\- Tant mieux, soupira Harry.

\- Je… merci, Potter. Merci infiniment.

Jamais Draco n'avait été aussi sincère de sa vie.

Il s'était évidemment racheté une nouvelle baguette. C'était juste après la guerre. Il l'avait commandée chez Thiago Quintana, le fabriquant le plus réputé des Etats-Unis. C'était une pure merveille, en palissandre et plume d'oiseau-tonnerre, dont la poignée était délicatement sculptée et incrustée d'ivoire. Elle fonctionnait parfaitement bien mais jamais Draco n'avait pu la préférer à sa baguette d'aubépine.

-Pas de quoi, dit Harry qui semblait aussi heureux que Draco.

D'un geste presque synchronisé, ils s'emparèrent tous les deux de leurs verres pour en boire une gorgée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait après la fin de ton procès ? demanda Harry après un temps.

Depuis la guerre, Draco n'aimait pas parler de sa vie. Pourtant, face à Potter, les mots lui vinrent avec une étonnante facilité.

\- Ça n'a pas été simple. Mon père avait été condamné à exil mais ma mère et moi avions été acquittés. Evidemment, ma mère a décidé de suivre mon père. Ils s'attendaient à ce que je parte avec eux et j'y ai sérieusement songé. Mais j'ai fini par décider de rester ici. Ma vie était ici, en Angleterre. Je ne voulais pas quitter mon pays. Et puis, de toute façon, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe des affaires familiales. Je suis donc resté au Manoir. J'ai passé mes ASPIC par correspondance car je ne voulais pas retourner à Poudlard, ni aller dans une autre école. De la même manière, j'ai suivi une formation de préparateur de potions, histoire d'avoir quelque chose en plus. Au cas où.

\- Tu as été plus malin que moi, dit Harry en soupirant. Ni Ron, ni moi ne sommes retournés à Poudlard. Seule Hermione a voulu y aller. Il n'était pas question pour elle de louper ses ASPIC.

\- Mais… et toi ? Et Weasley ?

\- Nous n'avons ni ASPIC, ni formation supérieure. Le Bureau des Aurors nous a engagé directement.

Draco retint de justesse une remarque sarcastique sur le traitement de faveur réservé aux héros de guerre. Mais Potter n'était pas dupe.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, dit-il. Et je suppose que tu as raison… C'était…

\- Harry ?

Il tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller. L'homme était blond, les yeux bleus et devait avoir une trentaine d'années.

\- Harry, c'est bien toi ?

\- Michael, dit Harry en se levant.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. Très bien. Et toi ?

\- J'attends toujours que tu me rappelles.

\- Oh… je… oui… je suis désolé…

Le nommé Michael coula un regard vers Draco, qu'il détailla de haut en bas.

-Je vois.

Il reporta son attention sur Harry et lui fit un sourire en coin.

-Si jamais tu veux varier les plaisirs, rappelle-moi. On s'était plutôt bien amusés l'autre nuit…

Sur ces mots, il se rapprocha de Harry, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Draco regarda la scène se dérouler au ralenti. La colère de voir cet inconnu embrasser Potter se disputait le bonheur de comprendre ce que cela impliquait.

-A bientôt Harry, dit Michael d'un air éminemment satisfait.

Un peu hébété, Harry se rassit. Il soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Eh bien, je comprends maintenant pourquoi ta rouquine a pris le large, dit Draco avec un visage impassible. Mais je suis étonné que la Gazette n'ait rien dit à propos de… ça.

\- Il n'y a que deux personnes qui sont au courant, murmura Harry. Trois maintenant.

\- Et on peut compter sur tes inséparables pour garder ton secret, ironisa Draco.

\- Ron et Hermione ne savent rien.

Draco n'aurait pu être plus étonné. Que Granger et Weasley ignorent quelque chose à propos de leur ami de toujours, une chose aussi importante qui plus est, était tout simplement impossible à croire.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Je croyais qu'ils savaient tout de ta vie.

\- Pas tout, non.

\- Tu as honte ?

\- Peut-être, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Même quand il s'agit de baiser, il faut encore que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu soit différent des autres.

Potter eut un petit rire mais aux oreilles de Draco, cela ressembla plus à un sanglot moqueur.

\- Qui est courant alors ?

\- Ginny, évidemment. Elle est la première à qui j'en ai parlé. Et puis… Seamus.

\- Seamus… Finnigan ? Tu as couché avec Finnigan ?

Draco se rendit compte que son ton était bien trop vindicatif pour ne pas paraître suspect. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de la suspicion qu'il vit dans les yeux de Harry, mais de la tristesse.

-Non, dit ce dernier en secouant doucement la tête. Je lui en ai simplement parlé parce que je savais que lui aussi, il… Enfin, bref. Je n'ai pas couché avec lui.

Il baissa un peu la tête, avant d'ajouter, très bas :

-Tu n'as pas à être jaloux de moi.

La respiration de Draco se bloqua dans sa gorge. Potter était au courant. Non seulement, il était au courant mais il pensait manifestement que Draco ressentait toujours quelque chose pour Seamus.

\- Depuis quand le sais-tu ? demanda-t-il plutôt sèchement.

\- Vendredi dernier.

Draco haussa les sourcils. Tant qu'à le dire à Potter, pourquoi Finnigan avait-il attendu tant de temps ? Il eut sa réponse avant même de devoir poser la question.

\- J'ai dit à Seamus que j'avais rendez-vous avec toi, le soir. Il a paru très étonné et j'ai pris son étonnement pour une réaction négative vis-à-vis de toi. Ça m'a énervé. C'est alors qu'il m'a dit… pour vous deux.

\- Eh bien, oui. Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant six mois.

\- Pourquoi as-tu voulu cacher votre relation ?

\- Pourquoi ? s'enflamma Draco. Tu as oublié qui je suis, Potter ? De quel côté j'étais pendant la guerre ? La carrière de Finnigan aurait été brisée à l'instant-même où le monde sorcier aurait appris pour nous deux ! Il ne méritait pas ça.

Harry parut encore un peu plus triste que la minute d'avant.

\- Tu es encore amoureux de lui, n'est-ce-pas ? murmura-t-il.

\- Non, répondit Draco.

Le ton catégorique fit relever les yeux à Harry.

\- En fait, continua-t-il plus doucement, nous n'avons jamais été amoureux l'un de l'autre. On s'entendait bien, on s'appréciait… et on baisait sacrément bien aussi. Mais… ce n'était pas de l'amour. Ça ne l'a jamais été.

\- Quand j'ai demandé à Seamus pourquoi vous avez rompu, il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas la personne que tu cherchais.

\- Il a dit ça ? souffla Draco.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Le regard de Draco fuit vers la baie vitrée. Il avait la gorge nouée. Seamus était trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

-C'est vrai, admit Draco à voix basse.

Heureusement, Harry ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage. Il se contenta de vider son verre de cocktail et de le reposer sur la table. Il tenta d'apercevoir un serveur mais sans succès.

\- Je vais aller au bar directement. Tu reprends la même chose ? Ou bien tu veux essayer autre chose ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que les mélanges soient une bonne idée… mais je suis curieux d'essayer autre chose. Je te fais confiance.

Harry lui sourit et disparut dans la foule. Draco soupira et reporta son attention sur la vue au-dehors. Les lumières de la ville avaient quelque chose d'hypnotisant et bien malgré lui, il laissa le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Seamus remonter à la surface.

Il s'était rendu à Pré-au-Lard pour affaires, des affaires si peu concluantes qu'il avait décidé de noyer sa déception dans l'alcool. Il s'était retrouvé à la Tête de Sanglier – hors de question qu'il retourne aux Trois Balais – assis au comptoir à côté d'un autre homme qui semblait avoir la même idée que lui. Bien entendu, Seamus le reconnut immédiatement. Tout le monde le reconnaissait de toute façon. Mais alors que Draco s'attendait à être ignoré ou à recevoir des invectives, l'irlandais se mit à lui _parler_.

Draco ne sut jamais si c'était l'alcool ou un sort, ou encore parce qu'il crevait littéralement de solitude, mais il engagea la conversation avec Seamus.

Après quelques verres, il avait appris que Seamus venait de prendre le râteau de sa vie en déclarant son amour à Dean Thomas, son meilleur ami depuis le jour où ils étaient entrés à Poudlard. Dean l'avait violemment rejeté en le traitant de monstrueuse erreur de la nature.

Draco avait été stupidement ému par cette confession car l'espace d'un instant, il s'était imaginé lui-même en train de déclarer sa flamme à celui qu'il aimait depuis toujours. Nul doute que ça se serait terminé de la même manière, peut-être même avec quelques sorts en plus. Heureusement pour lui, Draco était beaucoup moins inconscient que le Gryffondor et il s'était toujours employé à dissimuler ses sentiments du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

La suite de l'histoire était, somme toute, assez banale : deux âmes en peine qui cherchent le réconfort l'une auprès de l'autre. Et ce qui devait n'être qu'un coup d'une nuit dura presque six mois.

-Me revoilà ! dit la voix enjouée de Harry.

Il posa sur la table deux grands verres remplis de glace pilée, de citrons verts, d'un liquide transparent… et de menthe.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Draco.

\- Mojito ! Rhum, citrons verts, sucre de canne et feuilles de menthe. Un vrai délice !

Avec horreur, Draco vit Potter porter le verre à ses lèvres.

-NOOOON ! s'entendit-il crier.

Comme mû par une force invisible, il bondit hors de son siège et d'une main, écarta le bras de Harry, éclaboussant le devant de sa chemise et son pantalon.

Autour d'eux, les conversations s'étaient arrêtées. Les clients du bar les regardaient avec circonspection, anxieux de voir si la situation allait dégénérer.

De manière surprenante, Harry était assez calme. Il fixait Draco, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

\- Alors, c'était toi, dit-il doucement.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Si tu le sais. Tu es Malcom Drake.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- Si ce n'est pas le cas, comment sais-tu qu'il m'est interdit de consommer de la menthe, à cause des potions reconstituantes que je prends ?

\- C'est… je… on ne peut jamais consommer de menthe avec des potions reconstituantes ! Tout le monde sait ça !

\- C'est faux, dit calmement Harry. J'ai déjà pris des potions reconstituantes par le passé et je n'ai jamais eu de telles contre-indications. En fait, j'ai fait analyser ta potion par le laboratoire du Bureau des Aurors. Elle contient des yeux de scarabées. Ce qui est tout à fait inhabituel pour ce genre de préparation. Et ce sont précisément les yeux de scarabées qui sont incompatibles avec la menthe. La combinaison des deux ingrédients me donnerait de violentes nausées. Mais ce n'est pas à toi que je dois l'expliquer…

Draco semblait rempli de fureur. Ses lèvres étaient serrées en une ligne mince et une petite veine palpitait contre sa tempe.

\- Tu me dégoûtes, Potter, siffla-t-il. Ta visite inopinée au Manoir, ces soirées… Toute cette comédie… uniquement pour me piéger !

\- Non ! s'empressa de contrer Harry. Absolument pas ! Je voulais te revoir ! J'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi ! Je… Draco !

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait plus. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient alors qu'il traversait le bar à grandes enjambées, indifférent aux personnes qu'il bousculait sur son passage. Il repéra la porte des toilettes et s'engouffra dans une cabine vide. L'instant d'après, il transplanait à proximité du Chaudron Baveur. Il entra dans l'établissement, et sans un mot déposa sur le comptoir les 5 mornilles que coûtait l'usage de la cheminée publique. Il s'empara du gobelet de poudre de cheminette qu'il jeta dans l'âtre avant d'énoncer sa destination.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malefoy**

A peine arrivé chez lui, Draco ôta sa veste et sa cravate et les jeta sur un fauteuil tout proche. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas emporté la boîte que Potter lui avait donnée plutôt dans la soirée et qui renfermait sa baguette.

-Et merde ! jura-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Pour le coup, c'était fichu. Potter ne la lui rendrait pas une deuxième fois.

\- WOOLY ! cria-t-il.

\- Oui, Maître Draco, dit l'elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître.

\- Range-moi ça ! exigea-t-il en montrant les vêtements du doigt.

\- Oui, Maître Draco.

La petite créature prit la veste et la cravate sans aucun risque, puisque son maître lui avait ordonné de les prendre mais ne les lui avait pas donnés.

Fatigué et dépité, Draco se dirigea vers le bar. Il se servit un verre de whisky pur feu, celui qu'il buvait quand il voulait juste oublier ses problèmes. Il fit lentement tourner le liquide dans le verre, contemplant son reflet à la surface, tordu et grotesque.

Grotesque, c'est ce qu'il était. Grotesque et pathétique.

Il regarda son verre avec animosité, comme s'il était la source de tous ses problèmes. Submergé par une vague de colère contre Potter mais surtout contre lui-même, il jeta le verre contre le manteau de la cheminée, où il s'écrasa à l'instant même où des flammes vertes rugissaient dans l'âtre. Potter en sortit, baguette à la main, un air déterminé sur le visage.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? s'exclama Draco avec une rage décuplée. Comment as-tu passé la barrière magique ?

\- Je suis un Auror. J'ai la faculté de pénétrer dans n'importe quel lieu si je l'estime nécessaire, quel que soit le degré de protection.

\- Si tu l'estimes nécessaire ? Tu n'as aucune raison d'être ici, Potter ! C'est de l'abus de pouvoir !

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Et je m'en moque. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ma carrière n'est pas vraiment florissante. Peut-être même que mes jours au Ministère sont comptés, alors ça ne fera pas grande différence.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ? répéta Draco.

Harry leva la main gauche. Il tenait une boîte longue et plate qu'il tendit à Draco.

-Tu as oublié ça au bar.

Draco la lui arracha littéralement des mains, sans le remercier.

\- C'est bon, tu peux partir maintenant, dit-il sèchement.

\- Je ne partirai pas. Pas avant d'avoir pu t'expliquer…

\- M'expliquer quoi ? rugit Draco. Que tu m'as piégé ?

\- C'est vrai, admit Harry. Je t'ai piégé. Et je suis désolé pour ça… mais Seamus ne voulait rien me dire. Et toi non plus apparemment.

\- Pourquoi… mais pourquoi faut-il _toujours_ que tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? De _mes_ affaires en particulier ?

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Draco. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas oublier ça.

\- Oh, d'accord, soupira Draco. Tu te sens redevable envers moi, c'est ça ? Tranquillise-toi, Potter. Tu m'as rendu ma baguette, considère que nous sommes quittes. Tu peux retourner à ta vie, et me laisser vivre la mienne.

Contre toute attente, Harry éclata de rire. Mais c'était un rire froid, sans joie. Un rire presque dément.

\- Ma vie ? Mais quelle vie, Draco ? Celle où je suis un parfait petit Auror obéissant, qui s'occupe avec zèle de toutes les affaires débiles qu'on veut bien lui confier ? Celle où je suis un ami dévoué, heureux du bonheur de ceux m'entourent alors qu'en réalité, je n'en ai rien à foutre !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta vie est sans intérêt, Potter.

\- SI C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! explosa Harry. AVANT TOI, MA VIE ETAIT INSIPIDE MAIS JE NE M'EN RENDAIS PAS COMPTE ! JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT C'EST FOUTREMENT POSSIBLE MAIS DU JOUR OU JE T'AI REVU, TOUT A BASCULE ! ET MAINTENANT PLUS RIEN NE SERA JAMAIS COMME AVANT ! PARCE QUE J'AI PRIS GOUT A TES WHISKY HORS DE PRIX, A TES ECREVISSES AU BEURRE BLANC, A TA CONVERSATION ET A TES COSTUMES !

Cette tirade laissa Potter essoufflé. Draco le regardait, légèrement inquiet. Ses yeux verts s'étaient obscurcis et ses cheveux semblaient encore plus en désordre que d'habitude, comme s'ils étaient au diapason de l'humeur de leur propriétaire.

\- Potter, dit Draco très calmement, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

\- Au contraire, murmura Harry. Tout a du sens. Tout a… de nouveau du sens. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Draco. Et pas seulement en m'administrant une potion.

Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre. Potter lui faisait peur tout à coup.

\- Il faut que tu t'en ailles, finit-il par dire.

\- D'accord, soupira l'autre. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Cette attitude désespérée et défaitiste irrita Draco plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Ce que je veux ? siffla-t-il. Par Salazar, ce que je veux, c'est juste qu'on arrête de s'évertuer à démolir tout ce que je parviens à construire ! Cinq ans ! Cinq ans, j'ai mis pour en arriver là où je suis ! Tout ça pour rien…

\- Démolir ? Mais je ne veux rien démolir du tout !

\- Ce que tu peux être naïf, Potter ! Que crois-tu qui va se passer quand les gens sauront qui est Malcom Drake en réalité ? Plus personne ne voudra faire affaire avec moi ! Ste Mangouste me retirera son agrément ! Je n'aurai plus rien !

Comme Harry le regardait sans comprendre, une vague de lassitude submergea Draco. Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil juste derrière lui et, les coudes sur les genoux, il pressa les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux. Il ne devait pas craquer. Il ne pouvait pas craquer. Surtout pas devant Potter. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Après mon procès, commença-t-il lentement, essayant de maîtriser sa voix, j'ai voulu me réinscrire à Poudlard pour passer mes ASPIC. Ils… J'ai été refusé.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Jamais McGonagall n'aurait…

\- Pas elle, coupa Draco. Elle était d'accord. Mais pas le Conseil d'administration. Ils ne voulaient pas de moi. McGonagall n'a rien pu faire. Elle ne pouvait pas aller contre une décision de ceux qui finançaient la reconstruction de l'école. Comme je ne voulais pas quitter l'Angleterre, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de suivre des cours par correspondance. L'avantage quand on vit tout seul dans une si grande maison, c'est qu'on n'est pas dérangé pour étudier.

\- Et tes amis ? demanda Harry. Zabini, Nott, Parkinson ?

\- Blaise est parti vivre en Italie, dans sa famille paternelle. Théodore et Pansy ont suivi leurs parents, tous condamnés à l'exil, comme mon père. Théodore est en Australie. Pansy au Canada.

\- Et tes parents ?

\- Etats-Unis. La Nouvelle-Orléans.

Draco fit une pause, le temps de faire descendre la boule douloureuse qu'il avait dans la gorge.

\- J'ai brillamment obtenu mes ASPIC, continua-t-il, et ensuite mon diplôme de préparateur de potions. A tel point qu'un des enseignants qui a corrigé mon examen m'a écrit pour me suggérer de faire valider mon diplôme par l'Ecole Supérieure de Potions de Hambourg. J'étais réticent à quitter le Manoir mais on m'a garanti que mon absence ne durerait que trois mois. Je me suis donc inscrit aux épreuves. Pendant trois mois, ils m'ont fait préparer toutes les potions possibles et imaginables, des plus simples aux plus compliquées. Ils m'ont interrogé sur leur composition, sur leurs propriétés. J'ai réussi haut la main et j'ai obtenu la Maîtrise.

\- La Maîtrise ? murmura Potter. Mais alors… tu n'es pas un simple préparateur…

\- Non. Je suis Maître des Potions.

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin. Potter paraissait particulièrement impressionné par cette nouvelle.

-En rentrant en Angleterre, dit-il, j'ai pensé – à tort – que j'obtiendrais facilement un emploi auprès d'un apothicaire. Aucun n'a voulu m'engager, à cause de…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, haussant les épaules en frottant machinalement l'intérieur de son bras gauche.

\- J'ai alors décidé de créer mon propre laboratoire. Je n'ai cependant pas eu plus de succès. Personne ne voulait faire affaire avec moi. Ils n'avaient pas confiance. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontré Finnigan. C'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée d'utiliser un nom d'emprunt. Je n'y croyais pas trop mais ça a fonctionné. Peacock's Lab et Malcom Drake ont eu des clients réguliers, qui ont commencé à parler à d'autres… et ainsi de suite.

\- Jusqu'à Ste Mangouste, acheva Harry.

\- Non. Ça je le dois à Seamus.

Draco sourit légèrement à ce souvenir.

\- Nous étions déjà séparés mais nous étions restés en bons termes. Seamus avait terminé son internat et venait d'être nommé Guérisseur au département des blessures par créatures magiques. Son premier patient n'était autre que le fils du Directeur de l'hôpital. Il s'était fait mordre par une mygale à longues oreilles, une variété d'araignée qu'on ne trouve qu'au Pérou et donc très peu connue chez nous. Sa morsure provoque une paralysie lente mais inéluctable. Le Directeur mettait une pression abominable sur Seamus, à tel point qu'il craignait de perdre son job si le patient mourrait…

\- Je m'en souviens, dit Harry. Seamus n'en dormait plus tellement il était stressé.

\- Tu te souviens aussi qu'après des semaines d'analyse et de recherche, Seamus finit par trouver le traitement : une potion d'une difficulté inouïe, à base de venin d'acromentule, un ingrédient quasi impossible à trouver de nos jours car…

\- Référencé comme ingrédient de magie noire, acheva Harry à sa place. Il m'en avait parlé. Il pensait que le Ministère en conservait peut-être quelque part. Je me suis renseigné, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Heureusement pour Seamus, j'en possédais une fiole... J'ai donc préparé la potion. Une semaine plus tard, le patient était complètement guéri. Le Directeur de Ste Mangouste était tellement heureux que son fils ait eu la vie sauve qu'il a promis à Seamus de lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait…

\- Et Seamus a demandé que ton laboratoire soit agréé par Ste Mangouste.

\- Ouais. Foutu Gryffondor au grand cœur, bougonna Draco.

Il soupira et se releva du fauteuil. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, les yeux dans le vague et les mains dans les poches.

\- Tu as sauvé son fils, dit Harry. Je doute que le Directeur de Ste Mangouste te retire sa confiance en sachant qui tu es vraiment.

\- Je suppose qu'on le saura bientôt. N'est-ce pas, Potter ? dit Draco avec un sourire mauvais.

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent en même temps qu'un voile de tristesse couvrait son regard.

-Par Merlin, Draco… j'ai donc si peu de crédit à tes yeux ? Jamais je ne révèlerais ton secret à qui que ce soit !

Draco regarda Harry. Il semblait sincèrement blessé qu'il puisse croire le contraire. Draco, lui était perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il.

\- Draco…

\- Arrête. Arrête de prononcer mon prénom comme ça…

\- Comment ?

Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

\- Comme si… je comptais pour toi, souffla-t-il.

\- Mais tu comptes pour moi, dit doucement Harry. Tu comptes bien plus que tu ne l'imagines.

L'instant d'après, Draco se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur de son salon, le corps de Harry pressé contre le sien et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Des lèvres douces et chaudes, exerçant une pression ferme et légère à la fois.

Draco avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il pouvait distinguer tous les détails du visage de Harry. Du grain fin de sa peau à la longueur et l'épaisseur de ses cils.

Puis, aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, tout s'arrêta. Harry le regardait, indécis et embarrassé.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il seulement.

Draco prit alors conscience de deux choses. D'abord, qu'il n'avait fait aucun mouvement indiquant à Potter qu'il avait apprécié son initiative. Et ensuite, que le goût et la chaleur de ses lèvres étaient déjà en train de lui manquer.

 _Par Salazar_ , se fustigea-t-il. Ce dont il rêvait depuis des années venait de se produire et il était resté là, planté comme un radis, sans aucune réaction.

Alors, non sans une certaine brusquerie, il prit le visage de Potter en coupe et l'embrassa à son tour. Harry entrouvrit la bouche et la langue de Draco s'y glissa sans attendre, provoquant un son délicieusement approbateur qui enhardit Draco davantage. Harry avait un goût doux-amer, vestige du cocktail qu'il avait bu dans la soirée. Ses mains vinrent s'accrocher fermement à la taille de Draco, comme s'il craignait de s'écrouler.

Draco lui, était pris de vertige. Il avait déjà embrassé des hommes auparavant mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il était en train de vivre maintenant. Un feu d'artifice explosait dans sa tête, dans son cœur et dans son ventre. Il ouvrit plus grand la bouche, approfondissant le baiser. Il accueillit avec bonheur le gémissement sourd qui sortit de la gorge de Harry, les faisant vibrer tous les deux.

Après un temps compris entre une seconde et une éternité, Draco mit fin – à contre cœur – à ce prodigieux baiser. Haletants, ils restèrent tous les deux, front contre front, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, sans dire un mot.

Pour Draco, cette sensation était peut-être aussi miraculeuse que le baiser en lui-même. Tellement miraculeuse qu'il l'eut l'impression qu'avant Harry, ses bras n'avaient jamais étreint que du vide et du froid.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? murmura-t-il.

\- Par Merlin, je crois bien que je l'ai voulu à la minute où tu m'as ouvert la porte, le jour où je suis venu te voir la première fois.

\- Potter, je…

\- Harry. S'il te plaît. Appelle-moi Harry. Et ne me sors pas une connerie du style « on ne devrait pas » ou « c'est une erreur »… Ce n'est pas une erreur ! C'est…

\- Harry, coupa Draco en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Je voulais juste dire qu'on serait certainement mieux dans ma chambre.

\- Oh.

Harry cligna des yeux, réalisant à peine ce que Draco était en train de lui proposer.

-Je… hum… oui. Oui. Excellente idée.

Draco ne s'ennuya pas à traverser tout le Manoir. Il resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Harry et transplana.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La chambre de Draco était une pièce vaste, décorée de tons bleu, beige et brun. Un lit immense, tendu de draps blancs, prenait place contre le mur du fond. A son pied, se trouvait une large et longue banquette en velours ivoire et or. Partout, des chandeliers et des bougies magiques diffusaient une lumière douce et chaleureuse.

Entre ses bras, Draco pouvait sentir le corps de Harry légèrement tendu.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Oui, murmura Harry. C'est juste que… j'ai du mal à réaliser que je suis ici, avec toi et qu'on s'apprête à…

\- A faire l'amour ? acheva Draco à sa place.

Harry déglutit, ses yeux verts agrandis et assombris par le désir mais aussi par quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus profond, de plus bouleversant. Noyé dans cet océan vert, Draco ne put plus attendre. Il se pencha et reprit possession de la bouche de Harry pour un autre baiser. Et quel baiser… Il envoyait des étincelles électriques à travers tout son corps, jusque dans son sexe qui devenait de plus en plus dur. S'il en jugeait par ce qu'il sentait à l'instant contre sa cuisse, Harry était tout aussi excité qui lui.

-Déshabille-toi, ordonna-t-il alors que lui-même commençait à déboutonner sa chemise.

En moins d'une minute, ils se retrouvèrent complètement nus. Draco fit un pas vers Harry et posa délicatement ses mains sur sa peau, redessinant le contour des muscles de son ventre, s'égarant sur ses cicatrices à peine visibles, de son torse, de ses bras, jusqu'à remonter à sa nuque.

-Tu es tellement beau, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Harry n'était pas en reste. Ses mains caressaient le dos parfait de Draco, descendant lentement jusqu'à ses reins, puis ses fesses. Sa bouche migra le long de sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou. Il s'écarta un peu pour mordiller un téton rosé et lécher la peau pâle du ventre de Draco, avant de tomber à genoux. Devant lui, émergeant d'un petit buisson de boucles blondes, se dressait un sexe long, épais mais pas trop, rouge et gonflé de désir.

La respiration de Draco s'accéléra alors qu'il voyait Harry approcher les lèvres de son gland. Il ne put retenir un cri quand celui-ci le prit en bouche et le suça avec expertise, accompagnant le mouvement de sa bouche par celui de sa main, fermement agrippée à sa base.

Le bruit de salive excitait Draco à tel point qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'enfouir ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse de Harry pour attirer davantage à lui cette bouche merveilleuse.

Avec un grognement, il fit taire la perfide petite voix en lui qui se demandait combien d'hommes Harry avait sucé pour être si doué avec sa langue. A la place, il le fit se relever pour pouvoir à nouveau l'embrasser, tout en le poussant doucement vers la banquette qui se trouvait face au lit.

Draco fit asseoir Harry et s'agenouilla entre ses jambes. Lentement, presque avec dévotion, il se pencha sur son sexe, dont il suçota le bout en même temps qu'il promenait ses doigts dans l'épaisse toison noire qui l'entourait. Puis, il inspira, détendit sa gorge et prit le membre turgescent tout entier dans sa bouche.

-Oh Merlin, souffla Harry… Ta bouche… c'est si bon…

Encouragé par les gémissements de Harry, Draco s'activa avec énergie, aspirant et creusant les joues. Il maintint le rythme plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Harry se tendre dangereusement. Il mit fin à la caresse buccale assez soudainement, ce qui lui valut une virulente protestation de la part de Harry.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Potter, dit-il en se relevant. Je suis _loin_ d'en avoir fini avec toi.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton si lourd de sens que Harry resta sans voix.

Nonchalamment, Draco s'éloigna en direction de la table de nuit. A chacun de ses pas, il sentait le regard de Harry glisser le long de son corps. C'est donc de manière délibérée qu'il se pencha pour ouvrir le tiroir du petit meuble et en sortir un pot en terre cuite. Sa manœuvre fut récompensée par un son étranglé qui le fit sourire.

Il revint vers Harry et s'assit à califourchon sur la banquette. Il ouvrit le pot, duquel une délicieuse odeur s'échappa. Il y trempa les doigts, prélevant une petite quantité d'une pâte lisse et onctueuse. Sous les yeux gourmands de Harry, il l'étendit sur son sexe en se caressant lentement.

-Laisse-moi faire, dit Harry d'une voix hachée.

Il prit le pot des mains de Draco et préleva à son tour un peu de lubrifiant.

\- Cette texture… c'est incroyable, souffla-t-il. Et je n'ai jamais rien senti de pareil…

\- Fabrication maison, précisa Draco. Les lubrifiants moldus ressemblent à de la graisse à frire et les produits sorciers contiennent toujours des propriétés supplémentaires et inutiles, de mon point de vue. Je n'ai pas besoin que ça chauffe ou ça rafraîchisse, ou que ça me fasse bander cinq heures d'affilée. Je me débrouille très bien sans, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Cinq heures ? Vraiment ?

\- En fait, je ne sais pas. Jusqu'à présent, aucun de mes amants ne m'a donné envie de les baiser si longtemps.

Harry le fixa avec un regard étrange.

\- Tu insinues que ça peut changer ?

\- Par Salazar, oui, souffla Draco en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Au même moment, il sentit la main de Harry se refermer sur son sexe et le masturber doucement, provoquant un violent frisson d'excitation le long de son dos. Puis, Harry s'écarta et se recula contre l'accoudoir de la banquette. Il trempa à nouveau ses doigts dans le pot de lubrifiant, posa un pied sur le coussin, laissa l'autre sol et écarta les jambes.

-Oh Merlin, chuchota Draco en voyant les doigts de Harry disparaître dans son tréfonds à intervalles réguliers.

Harry poursuivit sa préparation encore quelques instants avant de se redresser et d'avancer vers Draco. Il s'installa au-dessus de ses cuisses et se laissa descendre sur son sexe.

Draco déglutit plusieurs fois d'affilée, inspira puis expira longuement. La sensation était indescriptible. Harry était étroit au-delà du possible, et ce malgré son apparente facilité à recevoir un sexe en lui.

\- Tu m'étonnes, Potter, finit-il par dire.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu croyais que je te dirais quelque chose du genre : « je ne me fais jamais baiser » ?

\- A peu près.

\- C'est parce que tu ne me connais pas, _Malefoy_.

\- Je pense que je suis en train d'y remédier, _Harry._

Draco appuya son propos par un mouvement de bassin qui le fit s'enfoncer davantage dans le corps de Harry. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, rejeta la tête en arrière et ondula voluptueusement sur les cuisses de Draco.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient voilés par le plaisir. Il se pencha vers Draco, noua ses bras autour de son cou et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

-En fait, dit-il à voix basse, j'adore ça. J'adore chevaucher une queue bien dure.

Draco tressaillit. Il n'avait pas non plus imaginé que Harry puisse être cru dans ses paroles pendant le sexe.

-Ça tombe bien, murmura-t-il. La mienne ne demande que ça.

Avec un sourire de prédateur, Harry planta ses pieds fermement sur le sol, de part et d'autre de la banquette et commença de petits mouvements ascendants et descendants.

Draco haletait, submergé par le plaisir de se sentir coulisser dans l'antre chaud de Harry. Mais quand son plaisir commença à se muer en quelque chose de plus redoutable, il posa les mains sur les hanches de Harry pour l'inviter à s'arrêter.

Puis, lentement, sans jamais se retirer de lui, il le fit basculer sur le dos, la tête appuyée contre l'accoudoir. Il resta sans bouger, se contentant de caresser du bout des doigts, son visage et ses lèvres.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Harry.

\- Rien, sourit Draco, un peu tristement. Je veux juste en profiter. Le plus longtemps possible.

Son ton résigné n'échappa pas à Harry qui enroula sa main autour de sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était profond, urgent, avide.

Quand Harry le relâcha, il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Draco… je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines, mais ce qui est en train de se passer maintenant, je ne l'envisage pas comme un simple coup d'un soir. En réalité, s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je te séquestrerais quelque part pour te faire l'amour tous les jours qui viennent jusqu'à ce que tu en aies marre de moi. Et si ça devait arriver, je te jetterais un sort d'oubliette pour qu'on recommence. Encore et encore.

\- J'étais certain qu'un psychopathe sommeillait en toi, Potter, dit Draco en rigolant à moitié.

Son rire ne fut cependant pas suffisant pour dissimuler la note d'espoir dans sa voix. Harry lui, ne semblait pas rire du tout.

\- Je suis sérieux, Draco. Je veux… enfin… j'aimerais sortir avec toi. Vraiment.

\- C'est ma bite dans ton cul qui te fait perdre la tête, répliqua Draco, plus sèchement que nécessaire.

Harry ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par la vulgarité du propos.

\- Ta bite dans mon cul me fait peut-être perdre la tête mais pas au point de m'empêcher de savoir ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux, c'est toi.

Sur ces mots, il se redressa. Il enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de Draco pour le tenir contre lui, de la plus intime des façons.

\- C'est toi que je veux, murmura-t-il en recommençant à onduler langoureusement.

\- Harry…

\- Fais-moi l'amour, Draco.

Draco abdiqua. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Harry et l'embrassa. Ils bougèrent tous les deux, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, en parfaite osmose.

Après de longues minutes de ce rythme lent et incroyablement bon, Draco souleva Harry sous les cuisses et l'emporta jusque sur le lit, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Il l'y déposa avec délicatesse, avant de se coucher sur lui de tout son long. Il s'enfonçait en lui lentement, ne se retirant jamais complètement et revenant toujours plus profondément.

Aucun des deux n'avaient envie de se presser. Ils prenaient leur temps, se nourrissant du plaisir de l'autre, de ses soupirs et de ses gémissements.

Jamais Draco n'avait embrassé un de ses amants aussi longtemps et avec autant de ferveur. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un amant comme les autres. Il s'agissait de Harry. Celui qu'il voulait plus que tout depuis qu'il était en âge d'éprouver du désir sexuel.

L'admettre enfin après tant d'années libéra quelque chose à l'intérieur de Draco. Quelque chose d'effrayant mais d'exaltant à la fois. Il éprouva soudainement l'envie de rire, d'exploser de joie. A la place, il se retira de Harry avec précaution. Ce dernier le regarda, étonné, confus et contrarié.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien, Harry, sourit Draco. Tout va parfaitement bien.

Il s'allongea à côté de Harry, prit sa main et la guida sans équivoque entre ses jambes. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Tu… tu veux que…

\- Oui.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il attrapa le pot de lubrifiant abandonné au bout du lit et s'en enduisit généreusement le sexe. Il s'allongea sur le côté, tout contre Draco et souleva sa jambe. Il le pénétra avec précaution, guettant le moindre signe d'inconfort.

-Vas-y, le pressa Draco. Tu n'es pas le seul à aimer être rempli par une queue.

La réalité était toute autre, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette envie de se donner à Harry, mais elle était là, irrépressible et nécessaire. Et Harry n'avait pas besoin de savoir que personne avant lui n'était passé par là.

\- Merde… ce que tu es étroit, souffla Harry. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Parfaitement bien.

C'était vrai. Il se sentait bien. Complet. Et curieusement… puissant. Il comprenait pourquoi Harry aimait ça. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la domination. Au contraire. Un homme vénérait son corps, lui procurait du plaisir et lui, il s'y abandonnait, confiant.

Tout comme Draco l'avait fait, Harry prenait son temps. Il savait sous quel angle se placer pour le faire vibrer et chacun de ses coups de rein envoyait Draco dans les étoiles.

\- Harry, murmura-t-il en entrelaçant fortement ses doigts aux siens. Harry…

\- Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, psalmodia Harry. C'est trop… c'est beaucoup trop.

Brusquement, Harry changea de position, et s'installa à genoux entre les cuisses de Draco.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en se penchant vers lui. Je suis désolé… c'est trop fort… je dois…

\- Vas-y.

Soulagé, Harry se mit à le pilonner avec force. Il haletait, ses gémissements se confondant avec ceux de Draco. Il était tendu à l'extrême. Les muscles de ses bras qui soutenait sa position, brûlaient littéralement mais pas autant que l'orgasme qui se construisait en lui.

-Oh Merlin, cria-t-il.

Brusquement, il se retira et empoigna son sexe dans l'intention évidente de se libérer sur le ventre de Draco, mais Draco l'arrêta.

\- Non, dit-il fermement. En moi. Je te veux en moi.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire… c'est…

\- Fais-le.

Harry ferma les yeux très fort pour se maîtriser et se glissa à nouveau à l'intérieur de Draco. Il ne fallut que trois va-et-vient pour qu'il jouisse dans un grand cri.

Il était à bout de souffle. Son cœur battait comme un tambour tellement son orgasme avait été dévastateur. Cela ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de remarquer que Draco n'avait pas encore joui. Sans attendre, il se replaça au-dessus de ses cuisses pour s'empaler sur son sexe.

Draco hoqueta, aspira de l'air à plusieurs reprises, mais Harry ne lui laissa aucun répit, le chevauchant avec vigueur. Comme le corps de Draco se tendait, annonçant la libération toute proche, Harry se laissa retomber une dernière fois, resserrant les muscles du plus qu'il le pouvait.

Draco poussa un rugissement presque animal au moment où sa semence giclait hors de lui pour remplir Harry au plus profond.

Harry s'écroula, terrassé. Draco referma ses bras autour de lui, en une tendre étreinte. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, repus, bercés par les battements de leurs cœurs.

-C'était incroyable, dit finalement Draco en caressant le dos de Harry du bout des doigts.

\- Oui. C'est dans un moment comme celui-ci que je voudrais avoir ton pouvoir. Pour te faire partager tout ce que je ressens.

\- Mon pouvoir ?

\- Ton flux magique, précisa Harry, un peu étonné. A chaque fois que tu me touchais, je le ressentais. C'était indescriptible, surtout quand tu as enlacé nos mains.

Draco redressa vivement la tête.

\- Tu… tu l'as senti ? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai senti !

\- Alors, elle avait raison, murmura Draco comme pour lui-même.

\- Qui ça « elle » ?

Harry eut du mal à dissimuler la pointe de jalousie dans sa question et cela fit sourire Draco.

-Il y a plusieurs années, expliqua-t-il, mes parents et moi sommes allés au Kenya. Dans un village sorcier, nous avons croisé une vieille femme, fripée comme un raisin sec. Elle était aveugle et… Merlin, elle devait avoir au moins 150 ans ! Sans que je m'y attende, elle m'a attrapé par le bras et m'a dit « je peux voir ton flux magique. Il est beau et puissant ». Je lui ai répondu qu'elle était aveugle, qu'elle ne pouvait rien voir du tout. Ce à quoi elle a répliqué que le flux magique se voit avec le cœur, pas avec les yeux. J'aurais voulu en savoir plus mais mon père est intervenu. Il a repoussé la vieille femme en lui interdisant de m'approcher et de m'adresser la parole. Plus tard, quand je lui ai demandé ce que la femme avait voulu dire, il m'a fait la leçon en me disant que cette femme était folle et qu'il était indigne pour un Malefoy de croire en de telles sornettes.

\- Mais tu t'es renseigné quand même…

\- Oui. J'ai trouvé quelques livres qui en parlaient mais tous arrivaient à la même conclusion… personne n'avait jamais pu démontrer l'existence des flux magiques. J'en ai déduit que mon père avec raison. Ce sont juste des conneries.

\- Ce ne sont pas des conneries. Je l'ai senti ! s'enflamma Harry. C'est pour ça que je voulais à tout prix retrouver Malcom Drake. Ce soir-là, il a posé sa main sur mon front et ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment était… je ne sais même pas comment l'expliquer. Je croyais avoir rêvé mais c'était bien réel… et j'en ai eu la certitude hier, quand je me suis évanoui dans ton hall d'entrée. Tu as posé ta main sur ma joue et je l'ai senti à nouveau. Et là, j'ai su que Malcom Drake et toi n'étiez qu'une seule et même personne.

Draco sentit un vertige le submerger. En dépit de ce que son père lui avait dit, une toute petite part de lui avait toujours voulu y croire. Et lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à Harry à Ste Mangouste, il n'avait eu qu'un désir : apaiser ses souffrances. Instinctivement, il avait touché son front avec la volonté de lui transmettre son flux magique. Même chose hier quand il avait caressé sa joue. Mais jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer que cela avait fonctionné.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre alors qu'il tremblait de l'intérieur.

\- Absolument, dit Harry. La première fois aurait pu être une coïncidence. Mais pas la deuxième. Et… Oh… Oh Merlin…

Draco lui sourit. Il venait de poser la main à plat sur son dos, juste entre ses omoplates. Harry ferma les yeux.

-C'est merveilleux, Draco. Tu n'as pas idée de combien c'est merveilleux.

Pour toute réponse, Draco l'embrassa. Ils n'allaient pas s'endormir de sitôt.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Samedi 25 octobre 2008 – Manoir Malefoy**

Quand Draco se réveilla, une douce lumière d'automne inondait la pièce. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit et quand il se souvint des évènements de la veille, son cœur accéléra comme si une part de lui s'était attendue à ce que Harry se soit enfui.

Harry était toujours là. Allongé sur le côté, le drap le couvrant à peine à hauteur des hanches, un bras posé en travers du torse de Draco et une jambe emmêlée aux siennes.

Il était indiscutablement plus en forme que le jour où Draco l'avait revu à Ste Mangouste. Même s'il restait encore très mince, en un peu plus de deux semaines, il avait repris du poids et de la masse musculaire grâce aux potions reconstituantes. Draco eut un petit sourire d'autosatisfaction.

Harry remua légèrement. Il s'étira et resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Draco. Il papillonna des paupières et resta immobile un moment, sans doute pour faire le point sur l'endroit où il était. Il redressa la tête pour fixer son regard brumeux et myope sur Draco.

Puis il sourit. Un sourire d'enfant. Immense. Sincère. Et Draco eut la certitude qu'il ne verrait jamais rien de plus beau à son réveil.

\- Bonjour, dit-il en enfouissant son nez dans la masse désordonnée de cheveux noir, dans le but de masquer son trouble.

\- Bonjour, répondit Harry d'une voix encore un peu ensommeillée. Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il en remarquant qu'il faisait plein jour dans la chambre.

\- Un peu plus de midi.

Ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit, dans toutes les positions possibles, tantôt lentement, tantôt sauvagement. Ce n'est qu'aux petites heures que l'épuisement les avait emportés dans un sommeil bienheureux.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Draco.

\- Je n'avais plus dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps, confirma Harry en s'étirant paresseusement. J'avais oublié combien c'est merveilleux de dormir avec quelqu'un.

\- Tu… hm… je… je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te poser la question hier… mais… est-ce que tu sors… d'une relation ? Je veux dire… ce Michael qu'on a croisé hier soir…

\- Michael ? Un coup d'un soir rencontré dans un bar. Je n'ai eu aucune véritable relation depuis… Ginny. Et toi ?

\- Mark. Ça a duré trois semaines. On s'est séparé il y a deux mois.

\- Oh. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation cachée ? Comme Seamus ?

Draco eut un rire froid.

-Sûrement pas ! Seamus a été le seul à vouloir une _vraie_ relation avec moi. Tous les autres, ça les arrangeait bien de garder le secret. Personne n'a envie de s'afficher avec un ancien mangemort, ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

 _Excepté ces foutus Gryffondor._

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry. Que cherchaient-ils dans ce cas ?

\- Oh, c'est simple. Le frisson du coucher avec un ancien mangemort. La plupart s'imaginent que je suis sado-maso, que j'aime les cravaches et les doloris. Bien entendu, ils sont déçus quand ils comprennent que mes goûts sexuels sont tout à fait ordinaires.

Il soupira avec agacement.

-Mais le plus souvent, ils convoitent seulement mon argent. Je suis un amant généreux.

Harry se redressa en position assise et ramena ses jambes contre lui. Draco pouvait voir qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire.

-Draco… ne le prends pas mal, finit-il par dire, mais… comment peux-tu accepter ça ?

Draco détourna les yeux.

\- C'est pathétique, je sais. Mais quand tu vis seul depuis 10 ans, sans famille et sans aucun ami, dans un Manoir immense avec pour seule compagnie des elfes de maison, tu es prêt à tout pour te donner l'illusion que tu comptes pour quelqu'un.

Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de dire ça. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était susciter la pitié de Potter. Mais une fois encore, ses mots étaient sortis avant que son cerveau ne puisse faire barrage. Il se demanda sérieusement si on ne lui avait pas administré du véritasérum à son insu.

\- Oublie ce que je viens de dire, murmura-t-il.

\- Draco. Pour que les choses soient claires… je n'ai pas pitié de toi.

\- Tant mieux car il n'y a pas matière.

\- C'est aussi ce que je pense. Et pour que les choses soient encore plus claires, j'ai vraiment l'intention de sortir avec toi. Et par sortir, j'entends avoir une relation publique avec toi. Je veux te tenir la main en rue, t'embrasser quand bon me semble et dire à tout le monde que nous sommes ensemble.

Draco le regarda fixement avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Je suis sérieux ! s'offusqua Harry.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'es ! se moqua Draco. Tu comptes claironner à la terre entière que tu sors avec moi mais tu n'as pas le courage de dire à tes deux meilleurs amis que tu es gay. Il y a comme un problème, tu ne crois pas ?

Douché, Harry pinça les lèvres. Il avait oublié ce détail.

\- Je vais leur dire, affirma-t-il. Ce soir. Hermione m'a invité à dîner chez eux, ce sera le moment idéal.

\- Leur dire quoi ? Que tu couches avec des hommes ou bien que tu couches avec moi ?

\- Les deux. Et qu'ils devront s'habituer à nous voir ensemble beaucoup plus souvent.

\- Harry… tu te rends compte de ce que tu vas faire ? Risquer une amitié de toujours pour…

\- Pour quoi ? coupa Harry. Un plan cul ? C'est bien que plus ça pour moi, et tu le sais ! Je me sens bien avec toi, je suis heureux ! Ron et Hermione le comprendront parfaitement !

\- Et s'ils ne comprennent pas ?

\- Ce sera dommage pour eux, mais ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

Rageusement, Draco se redressa et bascula les jambes hors du lit. Il resta assis sur le bord du matelas, la tête entre les mains.

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, se lamenta-t-il.

Derrière lui, Harry resta silencieux. Et ce silence était légèrement tendu.

\- Je vois, dit doucement Harry. C'est… c'est toi qui ne veux pas parce que… ça ne t'intéresse pas. Tu ne veux pas d'une relation… avec moi.

\- Par Salazar… c'est justement le contraire ! Mais je ne veux pas être responsable du fait que tes amis t'auront tourné le dos ! Je ne veux pas que ce soit une source de reproches entre nous !

\- Ça ne le sera pas ! Jamais je ne… Attends. Tu as dit que… tu… tu voulais de moi ?

Draco inspira et expira longuement.

\- Harry… tu t'es renseigné sur les flux magiques, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, tu sais comment ils fonctionnent… tu sais ce dont ils ont besoin pour exister…

\- Oui, admit-il tout bas. Des sentiments… forts et sincères.

\- Bien.

Toujours dos à Harry, Draco pouvait entendre sa respiration se faire plus courte.

\- Depuis quand ? souffla Harry.

\- Longtemps.

Des bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses épaules en même temps qu'un baiser venait se poser sur son épaule.

-Je veux que ça fonctionne, Draco. Et je ferai tout pour ça. A commencer par…

La déclaration de Harry fut brutalement interrompue par un gargouillement des plus romantiques et des plus bruyants. Draco lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je vais demander aux elfes de maison de nous préparer à manger.

\- Ouais… désolé. Je meurs de faim, admit Harry, penaud.

\- Et c'est une très bonne chose, dit Draco en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu as besoin de te remplumer encore un peu.

Il se leva et enfila une robe de chambre.

\- J'en ai pour une minute. Tu peux prendre une douche en attendant.

\- Tu me rejoins ? s'enquit Harry avec un air innocent.

\- Si je te rejoins, je crains de ne pas pouvoir garder mes mains pour moi.

\- Qui t'a dit que tu devais les garder pour toi ?

L'air de Harry n'était plus innocent du tout.

-Je me dépêche, dit Draco, la main sur la poignée de porte.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Bien plus tard, après une douche anormalement longue et un délicieux repas, Harry se tenait devant la cheminée, prêt à rentrer chez lui.

Draco le regardait en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, incertain sur ce qu'il devait dire ou faire.

-Eh bien, je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille, dit Harry.

Il s'avança vers l'âtre pour prendre un peu de poudre de cheminette.

-Attends, dit soudainement Draco en l'agrippant par le bras.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand il se recula, il avait le souffle court et les joues un peu roses.

-La cheminée restera ouverte, dit-il. Au cas où…

Harry lui fit un sourire mirobolant qui balaya sa crainte de s'être comporté comme un Poufsouffle.

-Tout ira bien, Draco. Je t'assure. Ron et Hermione comprendront.

Draco fit un petit signe de tête. En vérité, il n'était pas rassuré du tout. Il laissa partir Harry, une drôle d'impression dans le ventre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Résidence de Ron et Hermione Weasley, Flagey-le-Haut**

En parrain attentif, Harry avait joué pendant une heure avec Rose. Puis il l'avait mise au lit, lui avait raconté une histoire et l'avait bordée avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il était installé depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure dans le salon coquet de Ron et Hermione, quand il se décida.

-Je suis gay.

Hermione, qui apportait un plateau d'apéritifs, se figea, à moitié courbée au-dessus de la table basse. Ron avala sa gorgée de whisky pur feu avec un _glup_ plutôt audible.

\- Je te demande pardon ? dit-il.

\- Je suis gay. Ça fait plusieurs années que je le sais mais je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Sauf à Ginny. J'ai eu tort… j'aurais dû vous le dire. Alors, voilà. Je suis gay.

Harry remarqua immédiatement l'échange de regards entre Ron et Hermione. Il serra les dents, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

\- Hum… écoute, vieux… le prends pas mal, commença Ron, mais… ça fait longtemps qu'on s'en doutait.

\- Hein ? Mais… comment…

\- Après que tu l'aies quittée, Ginny est restée super zen avec toi, expliqua-t-il. Et ça, ça ne lui ressemble pas. S'il avait été question d'une autre femme, elle t'aurait balancé un sort de chauve-furie dont elle a le secret. Avant de tout faire pour te récupérer. Si Ginny n'a pas lutté, c'est qu'elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le pouvoir.

\- On ne t'a plus jamais vu avec aucune femme après ça, continua Hermione. Ce n'était pas compliqué d'en déduire que tu n'étais pas attiré par elles.

\- Mais… pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais rien dit ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Tout le monde s'est toujours mêlé de ta vie privée, Harry. Y compris nous. On s'est dit que pour une fois, tu avais droit à tes secrets et que tu finirais bien par nous en parler un jour ou l'autre.

\- Mais on n'imaginait pas que ça te prendrait cinq ans, observa Hermione, un peu dépitée.

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, bafouilla Harry. Je… merci. Merci d'être aussi compréhensifs.

\- Oh, fit Ron avec un large geste de la main, on est ouvert d'esprit, tu le sais bien. Tant que tu ne nous annonces pas que tu sors avec Malefoy, on peut tout gérer.

Harry, venait de reprendre son verre de whisky, s'étouffa avec la gorgée qu'il était en train de boire.

\- Voyons, Ron, dit Hermione, Malefoy n'est pas gay.

\- Oh si, il l'est ! corrigea Harry en toussant furieusement.

Son ton catégorique surprit Hermione, mais pas autant que Ron qui le fixait avec des yeux exorbités.

-Non, murmura-t-il. Non, non, non, non… ne me dit pas que…

Harry soupira. Autant en finir le plus vite possible.

\- Si, admit-il. Malefoy.

Une plainte douloureuse sortit de la gorge de Ron en même temps qu'il se renversait dans son fauteuil.

\- Pourquoi Harry ? se lamenta-t-il. Mais pourquoi ? Il y a dehors des tas de mecs gays qui seraient ravis de sortir avec toi !

\- Justement, dit Harry plutôt sèchement. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un homme soit _ravi_ de sortir avec moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une groupie de plus pendue à mes basques !

\- Seamus ! cria presque Ron, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque de Harry. Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec Seamus ?! C'est un de nos potes, il est super sympa et carrément pas mal du tout – enfin, je suppose… après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en sais…

\- Ron, souffla Hermione.

\- Ou bien Warrick ? Tu sais, le grand brun qui travaille au Département des Sports… Ce serait super ! En plus, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait nous obtenir plein de billets pour les matchs de Quidditch !

\- Ron, insista Hermione, je ne pense pas que ce soit un argument valable…

\- Quoi ? s'énerva-t-il. J'essaye de trouver des alternatives !

\- Il n'y a pas d'alternative, coupa Harry. Je sors avec Malefoy, un point c'est tout.

\- Ok, dit Ron en levant les mains en signe de paix. Ok… mais il n'y a rien de définitif, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ça est très récent et vous n'avez encore rien fait de compromettant…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en écoutant son ami essayer de se convaincre lui-même.

\- Nous sommes allé boire un verre ensemble plusieurs fois, dit-il. Et il est passé un midi au Ministère pour m'inviter à déjeuner à l'improviste…

\- Hm, fit Hermione d'un air appréciateur. Je ne le savais pas si attentionné.

\- Bah ! s'exclama Ron. S'il croit te mettre dans son lit avec une tactique de drague aussi basique, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! Hein, mon pote ?

Harry haussa les épaules en souriant innocemment.

-Oh, il a bien fourré son doigt quelque part mais ce n'était pas son œil.

Ron cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Son teint avait légèrement verdi.

\- Je… tu… je… c'est…

\- On a couché ensemble, Ron, clarifia Harry. Et pas qu'une seule fois. Au moins cinq, rien que la nuit dernière. Six, si je compte la douche de ce midi. Il m'a fait de ces choses, si tu savais…

\- AAARGH ! Justement, je ne veux rien savoir ! beugla Ron en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Harry éclata de rire devant l'air franchement alarmé de Ron. Hermione ne semblait pas aussi embarrassée mais ses joues étaient tout de même un peu roses.

\- Tu as fini avec les détails ? demanda Ron en retirant prudemment ses mains.

\- Plus de détails, promit Harry.

\- Est-ce que… entre vous… c'est juste ça ? Du sexe ?

\- Non, Ron. C'est beaucoup plus que ça.

La réponse était sortie sans y réfléchir, catégorique, et Harry en fut le premier surpris.

-Oh Merlin, soupira Ron comme un condamné à mort. Tu es amoureux de lui, c'est ça ?

Harry se passa la main sur le visage. De l'index et du pouce, il souleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

-Je n'en sais rien, dit-il. C'est… je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ça.

 _Menteur_ , lui susurra sa conscience.

-Une chose est sûre, ajouta-t-il rapidement avant que ses amis ne se rendent compte de son trouble, je me sens bien avec lui. Bien mieux que je ne l'ai jamais été. Même avec Ginny.

Ron le fixa du même air qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il étudiait un dossier particulièrement retors.

\- Ok, dit-il après un moment qui parut très long à Harry. Ok. Donc, c'est Malefoy. Bien. Je ne te promets pas que lui et moi nous serons les meilleurs amis du monde, ça j'en doute… mais je ferai un effort s'il en fait aussi.

\- Hermione ? interrogea Harry avec espoir.

\- Tu sais bien que, pour moi, tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois heureux. Et si c'est avec Malefoy, je m'en accommoderai. Mais je partage l'avis de Ron… j'attends de lui qu'il fasse aussi un effort.

\- Merci, souffla Harry.

Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui enlever un poids des épaules.

\- Il y a autre chose que je voudrais vous dire, lâcha-t-il. Particulièrement à toi, Ron.

\- Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas m'annoncer de pire que le fait que tu sortes avec Malefoy ? Que tu vas porter ses enfants ?

\- Mais non, idiot ! rigola Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Je comptais simplement t'annoncer que je voulais prendre un congé de longue durée.

\- Une congé de longue durée ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoin de prendre du recul par rapport au Ministère. De réfléchir à mon avenir. Mais surtout, je souhaite prendre du temps pour rénover la maison de Sirius… enfin… je veux dire, ma maison.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vivre dans cet endroit sordide, où tout sent la poussière et le moisi ! Et puis, je veux me sentir chez moi ! Je vais donc faire des travaux. C'est Draco qui m'en a donné l'idée. Après la guerre, il a rénové le Manoir à lui tout seul pendant plusieurs mois. Il m'a dit que ça l'avait aidé à passer à autre chose, à avancer. Je veux faire pareil. Ça ne…

Son discours enthousiaste fut interrompu par les bras d'Hermione qui l'enserraient et son imposante masse de cheveux qui l'étouffait.

\- Oh Harry ! pleurait-elle presque. Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ça !

\- Quoi donc ? Que je fasse des travaux ?

\- Non, idiot, dit-elle en le serrant plus fort. Que tu fasses des projets !

Cette fois, elle pleurait pour de bon.

\- Hermione, chuchota Harry en lui tapotant doucement le dos, c'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil…

\- Bien sûr que si ! dit-elle en s'écartant pour essuyer les larmes sur ses joues. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça nous faisait de te voir comme ça ! Sans plus aucune envie, comme si tout t'était égal…

\- C'est vrai, mon pote, dit Ron à son tour. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait plus entendu parler de l'avenir avec autant d'entrain.

Gêné, Harry baissa la tête.

\- Je… je ne pensais pas… que vous vous inquiétiez autant pour moi… Je croyais que…

\- Que parce qu'on avait notre vie, on ne faisait plus attention à toi ? acheva Ron à sa place. On a toujours fait attention à toi… c'est juste qu'on… on voulait te laisser ton espace. Après tout, tu avais bien mérité qu'on te fiche un peu la paix… Avec le recul, je me dis qu'on a eu tort. On aurait dû être plus présents. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais Malefoy a assuré plus que nous, sur ce coup là ! Mais peu importe. Si c'est grâce à lui que tu vas mieux, eh bien, je serai le premier à aller le remercier, tu peux me croire.

\- Ouais… c'est grâce à lui. Il… il a changé, tu sais… De bien des façons. Je sais que ça paraît fou, compte tenu de notre histoire commune, mais… je lui fais confiance. Je… je…

Une large main se posa sur son épaule, lui faisant redresser la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Harry, dit Ron. Tu lui fais confiance ? Moi, je te fais confiance à toi. Maintenant, allons manger. Je meurs de faim.

On pouvait toujours compter sur Ron pour ramener les choses à l'essentiel : la nourriture. Ceci dit, Harry ne demandait pas mieux. Il avait faim lui aussi.

Le repas fut des plus agréables. Le ragoût de Madame Weasley était délicieux et Harry se resservit trois fois. Il rigola aussi beaucoup des anecdotes de Ron à propos des essais de produits que son frère George effectuait.

Malgré tout le temps qu'il passait au Ministère et tout le travail que lui demandait son poste de Chef de Aurors, Ron continuait d'aider George au magasin de farces et attrapes. C'était son défouloir, son oxygène. Au grand dam d'Hermione qui aurait aimé avoir son mari un peu plus souvent à la maison, surtout depuis la naissance de Rose. L'occupation de Ron avait créé quelques tensions dans leur couple, mais jamais à un point critique car au bout du compte, Hermione comprenait parfaitement le besoin de son mari de contribuer à faire perdurer l'héritage de Fred.

Ils venaient de terminer le dessert, une tarte à la mélasse – achetée par Hermione dans une des meilleures pâtisseries du village. Harry était agréablement repu et il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, retourner au Manoir pour annoncer à Draco que ses amis approuvaient leur relation.

-C'était une merveilleuse soirée, dit-il en s'étirant. Merci à tous les deux. Maintenant, je vais…

Il fut interrompu par un _toc toc_ plutôt vigoureux. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la fenêtre, derrière laquelle se tenait un hibou. Hermione ouvrit le battant pour le faire entrer. Il voleta droit sur Ron et lâcha dans ses mains l'enveloppe qu'il tenait entre ses serres.

-C'est Max, dit-il. Le hibou de Shacklebolt. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à cette heure-ci ?

Le hibou ne semblait pas attendre de réponse car il reprit son envol aussitôt la missive délivrée.

\- Kingsley exagère, râla Ron en décachetant l'enveloppe. On est samedi tout de même…

\- Si c'est tellement urgent, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas appelé par cheminée ? observa Hermione.

Ron haussa les épaules et déplia la lettre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? maugréa-t-il après l'avoir parcourue des yeux.

Il reprit l'enveloppe et la renversa au-dessus de la table. Un dé à coudre en tomba.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry. C'est quoi ce dé à coudre ?

\- C'est pour toi, soupira Ron. Shacklebolt me dit que Simmons a attrapé les oreillongoules. Il faut quelqu'un pour le remplacer et escorter le Directeur de la Coopération Magique Internationale à la Conférence Sorcière des pays d'Europe du Nord.

Il leva un regard contrit sur Harry.

\- C'est toi qu'il veut envoyer. Ce dé à coudre est le portoloin qui t'amènera à Oulu. En Finlande. Il s'activera à 6 heures demain matin.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! explosa Harry. Je suis Auror ! Pas garde du corps ! C'est aux services du Département de la Coopération Magique de s'occuper de ça !

\- Apparemment, ils sont en sous effectifs. Kingsley dit qu'il n'a pas le choix.

\- Et tu vas approuver ça ?

\- Harry… Shacklebolt est mon supérieur autant que le tien. Je…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, siffla Harry en arrachant la lettre des mains de Ron et en prenant le portoloin. Je vais aller régler ça avec lui directement.

\- Harry ! s'écria Hermione. Tu ne peux pas débarquer chez lui comme ça ! Tu vas…

\- Je vais me gêner ! dit-il en récupérant sa veste.

\- Mais… essaye d'abord au moins la cheminée… Il…

\- NON ! Je veux qu'il m'explique en face pourquoi il s'acharne sur moi depuis que j'ai rejoint le Bureau des Aurors !

Harry traversa le salon puis le couloir et sortit en claquant rageusement la porte.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Résidence du Ministre de la Magie, Londres Sorcier**

Harry fut satisfait de constater que ses prérogatives d'Auror lui permettaient également de transplaner directement sur la pelouse de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sans perdre un instant, il gravit les marches vers le perron et frappa à la porte de toutes ses forces.

-KINGSLEY ! cria-t-il. OUVREZ !

Ministre ou pas, Harry n'était pas d'humeur à patienter. Il redoubla ses coups de poing sur la porte jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'ouvre sur un Shacklebolt en robe de chambre et passablement irrité.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Potter ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? Et comment avez-vous passé les barrières magiques ?

\- Je suis _Auror_ , Kingsley. Et ça, vous semblez l'oublier chaque jour un peu plus !

\- Kingsley ? dit une voix féminine à l'intérieur. Que se passe-t-il ? Qui est là ?

\- Ce n'est rien, ma chérie, dit-il en se retournant vers sa femme. Juste un problème à régler avec le Ministère. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il attendit que son épouse soit repartie pour reporter son attention sur Harry.

\- Que faites-vous ici, Potter ? Je n'apprécie pas être dérangé de la sorte !

\- Et moi je n'apprécie pas que vous m'utilisiez comme bouche-trou !

\- De quoi parlez-vous bon sang ?

\- De ça ! s'énerva Harry en brandissant le parchemin. De cette stupide mission d'escorte à… je ne sais où en Finlande !

Kingsley secoua la tête, incrédule.

\- Vous êtes ivre, Auror Potter ?

\- Absolument pas !

\- Alors pourquoi me parlez-vous de cette mission en Finlande ? Il n'a jamais été question de vous envoyer en Finlande !

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi avoir envoyé ce parchemin à Ron Weasley dans ce cas ?

Harry tendit le document au Ministre qui le prit avec reluctance. L'étonnement était clairement visible sur son visage alors qu'il en prenait connaissance.

\- Je n'ai jamais envoyé ce parchemin ! affirma-t-il en le rendant à Harry. Vous avez manifestement été victime d'une mauvaise blague.

\- Dans ce cas, vous aussi, rétorqua Harry. Car c'est votre hibou qui a été utilisé pour livrer l'enveloppe.

\- C'est impossible !

\- Ron Weasley a formellement identifié Max. Et Hermione Granger aussi.

Shacklebolt soupira lourdement en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Kingsley, reprit Harry avec douceur. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je… A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien…

Harry fixait le Ministre avec inquiétude. Ce dernier semblait terriblement las, et quelque peu effrayé.

-Est-ce que… est-ce ça a quelque chose à voir avec Bora-Bora ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

Aussitôt, Shacklebolt releva la tête. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et devinrent étrangement fixes.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	5. Partie 2 - Chapitre 2

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Mille mercis pour l'explosion de reviews sur le chapitre précédent !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Lundi 27 octobre 2008 – Ministère de la Magie**

Draco avait attendu Harry pratiquement toute la nuit de samedi à dimanche. En vain.

Pour tromper son angoisse et sa déception, il avait passé la journée du dimanche à préparer des potions par dizaines de litres. Pour sûr, son entreprise ne connaîtrait pas de rupture de stock cet hiver.

Vers midi, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tenter d'appeler Harry par cheminée, sans succès.

A quinze heures, il avait piétiné toute sa fierté et entre deux potions, il lui avait envoyé un hibou. La bestiole était revenue à 21 heures, la lettre toujours accrochée à sa patte.

Draco avait ruminé sa colère pendant toute la nuit. Colère contre lui-même de s'être laissé attendrir par le discours de Harry. Colère contre Harry qu'il ne savait pas être lâche à ce point-là. Mais surtout, colère contre ce rouquin miséreux et sa sang-de-bourbe qui étaient responsables de ce fiasco.

Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il était hors de question que Weasley s'en tire aussi facilement.

Raison pour laquelle, à huit heures du matin, il était face au bureau d'accueil du Ministère, réclamant de parler au Chef des Aurors Weasley séance tenante.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le matin, Ron avait sa petite routine. Après avoir enfilé sa tenue d'Auror au vestiaire, il allait se servir un mug de café dans le local de pause. Puis, il s'installait à son bureau et parcourait la presse du jour, en buvant son café et en dégustant le croissant acheté à la boulangerie voisine de l'entrée du personnel.

Ce petit moment de tranquillité durait environ sept minutes. Le temps qu'il fallait pour voir arriver les premières notes volantes, pour recevoir les rapports d'intervention de la nuit et les doléances de ses équipes.

Aujourd'hui, son moment de tranquillité dura… trente secondes. A peine assis à son bureau, un employé fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- Chef, il y a quelqu'un qui vous demande à l'accueil. Il est plutôt insistant et pour tout dire, menaçant. On hésite à le laisser monter.

\- Et cette menace a un nom ?

\- Draco Malefoy, Chef.

\- Malefoy ? Mais que me veut-il ?

\- Il refuse de le dire. Il a d'abord demandé à voir l'Auror Potter mais comme il n'est pas là, il exige de vous rencontrer, vous.

Ron soupira et jeta un regard désolé sur son croissant qu'il fit disparaître dans le tiroir de son bureau.

\- Faites-le monter.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Il est…

\- J'en suis sûr.

L'employé disparut dans le couloir. A défaut de manger sa viennoiserie, Ron but au moins une longue gorgée de son café. Il lui faudrait bien ça pour affronter la visite matinale de Malefoy.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la température du bureau sembla chuter en-dessous de zéro au moment où Malefoy entra dans la pièce. Ses traits étaient durs et son regard tranchant comme une dague.

\- Malefoy, commença Ron d'un ton qu'il espérait ferme et neutre. Que puis-je…

\- Laisse tomber les politesses, Weasmoche. Tu crois peut-être que tu as gagné, que ton petit discours – que dis-je – ton odieux chantage, a réussi à éloigner Harry de moi mais tu te trompes ! Je le récupèrerai ! J'y passerai des jours, des semaines ou des mois, peu importe, j'y arriverai ! Et ce jour-là, tu regretteras de lui avoir demandé de choisir entre toi et moi !

\- Malefoy ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis !

\- Ah non ? Tu vas nier avoir fait en sorte de convaincre Harry que sortir avec moi était une mauvaise idée ?

\- Non seulement je le nie mais c'est exactement le contraire qui s'est passé !

\- Je ne te crois pas ! Samedi, Harry est sorti de mon lit bien décidé à te parler de notre relation. Il devait venir me retrouver le soir en rentrant de chez toi, mais il n'est jamais venu ! Et depuis, je ne parviens plus à le joindre ! Ose me dire qu'il n'a pas décidé de m'ignorer parce que _tu_ lui as dit de le faire !

Ron leva les mains devant lui.

-Ecoute, Malefoy… Je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines, mais samedi, quand Harry nous a parlé de vous deux, ni Hermione, ni moi ne l'avons critiqué. Bon… j'admets que l'idée ne m'a pas emballée mais c'était avant de me rendre compte combien il tenait à toi et combien tu lui avais redonné goût à la vie. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, voire des années, je voyais mon meilleur ami enfin heureux ! Grâce à toi ! Alors, non, je ne lui ai pas dit de t'ignorer. Et je ne lui ai certainement pas demandé de choisir entre notre amitié et sa relation avec toi… car sincèrement, je pense c'est moi qui aurais perdu à ce jeu-là.

Malefoy redressa le menton, les lèvres serrées.

\- Alors, explique-moi la raison de son silence !

\- Harry a quitté le pays. Il s'agit d'une mission. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

Malefoy fit un pas en avant. Lentement, il se pencha par-dessus le bureau avant d'abattre son poing dessus.

\- Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans savoir exactement où il est et ce qu'il fait, siffla-t-il.

\- C'est une mission confidentielle et urgente, qui lui a été confiée par le Ministre lui-même, dit Ron sans se démonter.

\- Ah oui ? Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'alors que ça fait des années qu'Harry se voit cantonné à des tâches sans importance, comme par hasard, c'est à lui qu'on confie une mission urgente et confidentielle un samedi soir ?

Ron détourna les yeux, manifestement très embarrassé.

-Je n'ai pas à discuter les ordres du Ministre, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Malefoy recula et Ron put voir dans ses yeux, que la froideur avait laissé place à l'inquiétude.

\- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas prévenu ? Il aurait au moins pu me passer un appel par cheminée, ou m'envoyer un hibou pour me dire qu'il partait en mission. J'aurais compris qu'il ne puisse pas m'en dire davantage.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Ron.

\- Est-ce… est-ce qu'au moins tu peux me dire s'il est bien arrivé ? Si tout va bien pour lui ? demanda Malefoy en baissant les yeux.

\- A vrai dire… je n'en sais rien, admit Ron.

Devant l'air interrogatif de Malefoy, il consentit à s'expliquer.

\- Pour te dire la vérité, la mission en question n'était pas une mission d'envergure. Raison pour laquelle Harry était très énervé. Il… il a quitté la maison en disant qu'il en avait assez qu'on le traite de la sorte et qu'il allait régler ça avec Shacklebolt, face à face. Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles du reste de la soirée, j'en ai donc conclu qu'il avait fini par obéir aux ordres et prendre le portoloin qu'on lui avait confié.

\- Tu connais Harry mieux que moi, dit Malefoy. Est-ce que ça lui ressemble ?

Ron tapota son sous-main du bout des doigts dans un geste nerveux.

-Harry est impulsif. Un peu colérique, aussi. Mais j'admets que c'est étrange qu'il n'ait rien dit à personne.

Malefoy hocha lentement la tête, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Weasley, dit-il au bout d'un moment, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Pareil, répondit Ron en se levant avec brusquerie. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond et je veux en avoir le cœur net. Reste là !

\- Hors de question ! Je t'accompagne !

\- Tu es un visiteur, ici, Malefoy. Tu n'as pas la permission de te promener dans les couloirs à ton gré.

\- Sauf si tu me la donnes…

\- Je ne te la donne pas ! Il me faut agir en toute discrétion, ce qui est résolument impossible avec toi à mes côtés !

\- Evidemment, dit Malefoy avec un sourire suffisant. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui passent inaperçus…

\- Et c'est bien là le problème ! Comment veux-tu que je justifie que je te laisser _fureter_ dans…

\- Trouve un moyen, Weasley, car je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle avant de savoir ce qui s'est passé !

Ron exhala un soupir exaspéré. Il n'allait apparemment pas se débarrasser de Malefoy de sitôt. Mais quitte à devoir se le coltiner, autant s'amuser un peu à ses dépens. Avec un sourire perfide, il se dirigea vers une armoire dans le coin de la pièce. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un trilby en feutre rayé marron. Il le lança à Malefoy.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse de ce chapeau ?

\- Le porter, pardi.

\- Jamais de la vie, s'offusqua Malefoy. Il est laid et démodé.

\- Peut-être mais il te permettra de m'accompagner tout en passant inaperçu.

Avec reluctance, Malefoy posa le couvre-chef sur sa tête. Aussitôt, il sentit quelque chose de froid se répandre sur son visage, ses traits se déformer et ses cheveux s'allonger. Il sentit également une désagréable sensation piquante sous le nez.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'alarma Malefoy en tâtonnant son visage du bout des doigts. Par Salazar ! C'est… Une moustache !

\- Invention de mon frère, rigola Ron. Le chapeau te donne l'apparence de notre cousin Hubert.

\- QUOI ? Tu es… en train… de me dire… que je ressemble à un… Weasley ?

\- Plus vrai que nature ! Allez, viens. Nous avons assez perdu de temps, dit Ron en sortant de son bureau.

\- Par Merlin, souffla Malefoy en le suivant. C'est la journée la plus humiliante de ma vie…

\- Vraiment ? sourit Ron. Je me souviens d'une journée ensoleillée de 1995, dans le parc de Poudlard où…

\- La ferme, Weasley.

Ron continua son chemin en ricanant sans vergogne.

Il reprit cependant bien vite son sérieux en arrivant au sixième étage, devant le bureau de l'Office des Portoloins.

\- Bonjour Winifred, dit-il, affable. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien, Auror Weasley. Et vous ?

\- Oh, la journée a mal commencé. Mais elle vient de s'améliorer considérablement, dit Ron en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Winifred, une petite sorcière replète au visage rubicond, fit une petite moue affectée avant de sourire d'un air taquin.

\- Qui est le charmant jeune homme qui vous accompagne ? demanda-t-elle en faisant une œillade aguicheuse à Draco. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ici.

\- C'est mon cousin. Hubert. Il est Auror à Dublin et il vient voir comment fonctionne nos différents services. Je lui ai beaucoup parlé du vôtre, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

\- Oh, eh bien, que puis-je faire pour vous, Auror Weasley ? minauda-t-elle.

\- Vous savez que je déteste vous faire perdre votre temps, et encore moins venir vous importuner alors que vous venez à peine d'arriver, mais j'ai _ab-so-lu-ment_ besoin de vous et de votre précieux registre, Winifred !

Elle fit mine de lui adresser un regard courroucé mais dit néanmoins :

\- Laissez-moi une minute, le temps d'aller le chercher.

\- Winifred, vous êtes le soleil de ma vie. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous.

La petite sorcière s'éloigna en gloussant.

\- Weasley, chuchota Malefoy à côté de lui, tu es conscient que tu es marié ? Et que cette femme a pratiquement le double de ton âge ?

\- Parfaitement.

\- Et tu…

\- WINIFRED !

Malefoy se fit bousculer sans ménagement par un sorcier qui le regarda d'un air pédant.

\- Encore vous, grommela Winifred qui revenait vers son comptoir les bras chargé d'un lourd registre. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- J'ai besoin de la liste des portoloins utilisés entre le…

\- Remplissez le formulaire J835, en trois exemplaires, dit-elle sèchement en prenant un parchemin jaune dans un bac à papier.

\- Mais vous avez le registre devant vous !

\- Formulaire J835. Trois exemplaires.

Le ton revêche de l'employée lui fit comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas insister. L'homme prit donc rageusement le formulaire et quitta le bureau.

-Alors, dit-elle en ouvrant son registre, totalement radoucie, que voulez-vous savoir Auror Weasley ?

Ron jeta un regard à Malefoy, l'air de dire « tu as compris ? » avant de reporter son attention sur Winifred.

\- J'aimerais savoir si le portoloin à destination de Oulu, en Finlande est arrivé à destination.

\- Jour et heure ?

\- Dimanche. 6 heures du matin.

Elle parcourut ses colonnes à plusieurs reprises en secouant la tête.

\- Aucun portoloin pour la Finlande ou ailleurs n'est parti dimanche matin.

\- Hm, c'est curieux. Peut-être ai-je reçu une mauvaise information.

\- Quelle était la nature du portoloin ?

\- Un dé à coudre.

Winifred haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est impossible qu'un dé à coudre puisse transporter un sorcier en Finlande. L'objet est beaucoup trop petit pour couvrir une pareille distance. Les dés ne sont utilisés que pour les distances de maximum cent kilomètres autour du point de départ.

\- Est-ce qu'il est possible de savoir quels dés à coudre ont été apprêtés ces dix derniers jours et pour quelle destination ?

\- C'est compliqué, dit Winifred, car il va falloir que je m'informe auprès des techniciens qui préparent les portoloins. Et ils n'ont aucune organisation !

\- Winifred, dit Ron avec des yeux de cocker, vous êtes la seule qui puissiez m'aider…

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne vous promets rien, Auror Weasley !

\- Merci, Winifred ! Merci de tout cœur !

Ron et Malefoy sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs.

\- Elle le sait, Granger, que tu te dragues les employées pour obtenir des infos plus rapidement ? demanda Malefoy.

\- Non. Et c'est très bien comme ça.

\- Où va-t-on maintenant ?

\- Au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Peut-être qu'ils en sauront davantage.

\- Savoir quoi ? Il est clair que Harry n'est pas parti pour la Finlande.

\- On n'en sait rien. Peut-être qu'il a été contraint de transplaner.

\- Transplaner ? Sur 2000 kilomètres ?

Ron ne répondit pas. Malefoy avait raison, ce n'était pas crédible.

Dans l'intervalle, ils arrivèrent au cinquième étage, plus particulièrement devant le bureau de la section britannique de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers.

-Salut Jones, dit Ron en frappant quelques coups sur le chambranle de la porte.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis trois semaines, leva la tête vers lui.

\- Weasley, si ce n'est pas urgent, je te demanderais de repasser la semaine prochaine car là, on est tous occupé sur la Conférence de Oulu… et on a vraiment pas le temps !

\- Justement, c'est de ça dont j'aimerais te parler.

\- Quoi ? s'alarma Jones. Il y a un problème ? Ne me dis pas qu'il y a un problème car je suis à ça de péter un câble ! Les Finlandais sont de vrais psychopathes ! Simmons et le Directeur sont bloqués au terminal des portoloins parce qu'il manque un cachet sur leurs passeports ! Merlin tout puissant, je vais devenir fou…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda Ron. Je croyais que Simmons avait les oreillonsgoules et qu'il ne pouvait pas partir !

Jones le regarda comme s'il avait une deuxième tête.

\- Tu débloques ou quoi ? J'ai vu Simmons hier et il était en parfaite santé !

\- Mais… alors… il n'a jamais été question que Harry le remplace ?

\- Weasley, je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu racontes.

\- Laisse tomber, dit Ron en agitant les mains. Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Et il sortit sans rien ajouter.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? siffla Malefoy.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! s'emporta Ron.

\- Harry a disparu !

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte, figure-toi !

\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois parler à Shacklebolt.

Ron allait repartir vers les ascenseurs quand il fut retenu par le bras.

\- Non, dit Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que…

Il s'interrompit et regarda de chaque côté du couloir.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler ici, murmura-t-il. C'est trop risqué.

\- Risqué ? répéta Ron, irrité.

\- Harry m'a dit quelque chose l'autre jour. Quelque chose qui lui a fait perdre sa confiance en Shacklebolt.

Ron regarda Malefoy avec suspicion.

\- Rejoins-moi à Hyde Park Corner dans une heure, dit-il.

\- D'accord.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hyde Park Corner, Londres**

Quand Draco arriva à Hyde Park Corner, Ron Weasley l'attendait déjà, assis sur un banc proche de l'Arc de Wellington. Ils avaient tous les deux troqués leurs vêtements sorciers pour des tenues de ville moldues, plus passe-partout dans ce lieu très fréquenté.

Draco s'assit à côté de lui et croisa les jambes.

\- Tu savais que Wellington est un de mes ancêtres ? demanda Ron.

\- C'est un moldu, observa Draco.

\- Son arrière-grand-père était le neveu du cousin de mon arrière-arrière-grand père. Il était cracmol et a épousé une moldue. Ils se sont installés en Irlande. C'est là que Wellington est né, sous le nom d'Arthur Wesley. Son nom sera modifié en 1798 pour devenir Wellesley. Et il deviendra Duc de Wellington en 1814.

\- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?

\- Bah… tu es avec Harry maintenant. Ça fait de toi le petit-ami de mon meilleur ami. Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait commencer à partager certains secrets de famille…

\- On ne va rien partager du tout, Weasley, excepté ce qui va nous permettre de retrouver Harry !

\- Bien. Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que Harry t'a dit et que tu ne pouvais pas me répéter au Ministère ?

Draco observa les gens autour de lui. Il s'agissait essentiellement de touristes venus admirer l'Arche ou de londoniens qui passaient pas là pour se rendre à la station de métro toute proche.

-J'ai choisi cet endroit exprès, Malefoy, dit Ron avec lassitude. Il est suffisamment bruyant pour qu'on n'entende pas notre conversation. Alors si tu voulais bien dire ce que tu as à dire… je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la journée.

Draco prit une longue inspiration puis relata, aussi fidèlement que possible la conversation que Harry avait surprise entre Shacklebolt et Zacharias Smith.

Ron resta silencieux un long moment, puis dit d'une voix basse :

\- Il ne me faisait pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'Harry ne m'en a pas parlé.

\- Disons que sur le moment, il ne savait pas qui d'autre pouvait être impliqué.

\- Pourquoi tu m'en parles dans ce cas ?

Ce fut au tour de Draco de rester silencieux.

-Parce que je n'ai pas le choix, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Et puis, je doute sincèrement que Harry te pensait réellement impliqué. Il était perdu, c'est tout.

Ron hocha la tête.

\- Donc, cette enflure de Zacharias Smith fait pression sur le Ministre pour qu'il tienne Harry à l'écart… Et merde, siffla-t-il. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ?

\- Ce Smith semble suffisamment malin pour agir discrètement.

\- Hm. Il n'empêche qu'il tient Shacklebolt par les couilles et je me demande bien avec quoi.

\- Smith a dit à Shacklebolt « souvenez-vous de Bora-Bora », rappela Draco. De quoi parlait-il ? D'une mission qui aurait mal tourné ?

\- Bora-Bora fait partie de la Polynésie française… il n'y a aucune raison pour que des Aurors britanniques aient eu à intervenir là-bas. Mais je peux me renseigner. Toutes les missions sont consignées au service des archives. Si quelque chose s'est passé à Bora-Bora, Sergueï trouvera l'information.

\- Ok. C'est un début. Mais il faudra aussi comprendre pourquoi Zacharias Smith veut à tout prix empêcher Harry d'avoir accès au dossier des meurtres d'Inverness.

\- Oui, admit Ron. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que je reprenne ce dossier moi-même et je ne peux pas le faire sans attirer les soupçons.

Malefoy s'agita légèrement sur son banc.

\- Je peux t'aider, lâcha-t-il.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ?

\- Harry m'a confié une copie du dossier.

\- QUOI ? s'exclama Ron.

Voyant qu'il s'attirait les regards curieux de plusieurs personnes à proximité, il reprit à voix basse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Tu m'as très bien compris.

\- Mais… c'est… c'est…

\- Illégal ? Je sais. Harry le savait aussi. Il n'empêche qu'il a eu raison de le faire !

Ron ne démentit pas.

\- Par Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, maugréa-t-il, mais c'est vrai. Si Harry pensait que tu pouvais l'aider dans cette enquête, alors je le pense aussi.

\- Bien. Je vais examiner le dossier immédiatement. Je te contacterai sitôt que j'aurai trouvé quelque chose.

Draco se leva et lissa les pans de son manteau en cachemire.

\- Malefoy, attends, dit Ron en se levant à son tour. Ne me contacte pas au Ministère et ne m'envoie pas de hibou. Ce serait trop dangereux.

\- Mais… comment…

\- Ceci.

Ron lui tendit un gallion. Malefoy le prit avec réticence et l'examina de plus près.

\- Tu sais comment ça fonctionne, non ? demanda Ron.

\- Oui, dit Draco avec raideur. Et j'espérais ne plus avoir à m'en servir.

\- Peu importe l'usage que tu en as fait à l'époque… ça reste le moyen de communication le plus sûr.

Draco acquiesça, essayant de chasser de sa mémoire le souvenir de Madame Rosmerta, soumise au sortilège de l'Impérium et avec qui il communiquait grâce à des gallions soumis au même sortilège protéiforme que ceux utilisés par les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Il serra la pièce dans son poing avant de la glisser dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- Toutes nos rencontres se feront à ton Manoir, dit Ron. C'est d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, on se contacte bientôt.

Ron s'éloigna. Le temps qu'il contourne l'un des piliers de l'Arche, il avait disparu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malefoy**

Il y avait des jours où Draco aurait vraiment souhaité ne pas être aussi discret dans ses activités et pouvoir engager des assistants.

En rentrant de Londres, il comptait s'atteler à la lecture du dossier des meurtres d'Inverness. Mais c'était sans compter le hibou qui campait devant sa porte pour lui remettre une commande de Ste Mangouste pour trois potions spéciales qui ne faisaient pas partie de leurs livraisons habituelles. Par chance, les deux premières étaient rapides à préparer et la troisième devait macérer durant quatre jours avant d'être conditionnée.

Il se lança donc immédiatement dans la préparation de cette troisième potion. Cela lui prit deux bonnes heures mais cela lui laissait tout le reste de l'après-midi, la soirée, voire même la nuit pour enfin examiner le dossier que Harry lui avait remis.

Une première lecture lui confirma ce qu'il savait déjà : les deux Aurors chargés de l'enquête n'avaient apparemment pas fait grand-chose.

Draco fut étonné de lire que William et Leona Stockwell n'étaient pas du tout originaires d'Inverness, ni même d'Ecosse. Ils habitaient depuis toujours Prescot, une petite ville de la banlieue de Liverpool. Ils étaient mariés depuis 28 ans. D'après leurs enfants, Katie et Bill, ils ne voyageaient jamais. Le plus loin qu'ils aient été, c'était Colwyn Bay, au Pays de Galles, pour leur voyage de noces. Ils n'avaient donc aucune raison de se retrouver dans les Highlands.

L'endroit où les corps avaient été découverts était un vieux château en ruines comme il en existait des dizaines dans cette partie de l'Ecosse. Il était abandonné depuis tellement longtemps qu'on ne pouvait déterminer avec certitude à qui il avait appartenu. Les derniers documents connus faisaient référence au Clan Blythe, un clan sorcier disparu depuis plusieurs centaines d'années.

Draco attacha ensuite une attention toute particulière au rapport du médicomage légiste.

L'examen externe du corps n'indiquait aucune blessure autre que des contusions aux poignets et aux chevilles, ce qui laissait supposer que les victimes avaient eu les mains et les pieds attachés. Draco trouva cela plutôt étrange, sachant qu'un _incarcerem_ aurait été beaucoup plus efficace.

L'absence d'incision quelconque sur le corps des victimes écartait donc l'hypothèse d'une momification au sens strict du terme. Les organes n'avaient pas été enlevés, ce qui était confirmé dans la deuxième partie du rapport, consécutif à l'examen interne.

Le médicomage légiste avait cependant relevé des différences notables entre l'état des organes de Leona Stockwell, comparé à son mari. Chez la femme, la plupart des organes avait été réduits en poussière. Tandis que chez l'homme, certains étaient restés intacts. Séchés, mais intacts. Le médicomage concluait également que le mari était mort au moins trois jours après son épouse.

Une grande déconvenue pour Draco fut de lire dans le rapport qu'aucune trace de magie résiduelle n'avait été relevée sur les corps. L'utilisation de la magie laissait toujours des traces, et la magie noire encore davantage. Si aucune trace n'avait été retrouvée, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : aucun sort n'avait été lancé sur les victimes. La liste des sorts de magie noire qu'il avait établie ne lui servirait donc à rien.

Dépité et en colère, Draco balaya la table d'un revers de son bras, envoyant le contenu du dossier s'éparpiller à terre.

Il détestait être contrarié dans ses plans, et surtout se sentir impuissant. Harry avait disparu. Il était certainement retenu quelque part, contre son gré. C'était la seule explication possible à son silence.

Draco soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Il savait que leur relation était récente et qu'il ne représentait pas encore grand-chose aux yeux de Harry, mais il avait la conviction que celui-ci aurait au moins tenté de le joindre s'il en avait eu la possibilité.

Après tout, il lui avait fait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier un dossier aussi important qu'une affaire de meurtre.

D'un mouvement las, Draco alla ramasser les documents épars sur le sol. Mais alors qu'il rassemblait les photographies prises durant l'autopsie, son regard se posa sur quelque chose dont il n'était pas fait mention dans le rapport du médicomage légiste.

Soudain fébrile, il se releva et se dirigea vers un tiroir d'où il sortit une loupe. Il réexamina les photos. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

Il allait prendre des notes quand le gallion glissé dans sa poche de pantalon se mit à chauffer furieusement. Il le prit entre le pouce et l'index pour voir un mot se former sur la tranche.

 _Maintenant._

Sans perdre un instant, Draco se rendit dans le grand salon et débloqua les protections de la cheminée. L'instant d'après, Ron Weasley en sortait.

\- Tu as du nouveau ? demanda Draco immédiatement.

\- Shacklebolt n'est jamais allé en mission à Bora-Bora, dit Ron. Ni en tant qu'Auror ou Chef des Aurors. Ni en tant que Ministre. Aucune mission, conférence, réunion ou que sais-je n'a d'ailleurs jamais été organisée là-bas.

\- Et à titre privé ? Il aurait très bien pu s'y rendre en vacances.

\- C'est une possibilité. Mais ça, je ne le saurai pas sans le lui demander. Et je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment lui en parler sans éveiller ses soupçons.

Draco souffla avec exaspération.

-Et le portoloin ? demanda-t-il. Cette femme… cette Winifred a obtenu des informations ?

Ron se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque.

\- Le technicien qui s'est occupé des dés à coudre est… parti en vacances. Du jour au lendemain. Personne ne sait où le joindre.

\- Et merde, jura Malefoy.

\- Et toi ? demanda Ron. Tu as pu lire le dossier que Harry t'a laissé ?

\- Oui. Viens avec moi.

Draco précéda Ron dans les couloirs du Manoir jusqu'à la bibliothèque. En chemin, il lui résuma les éléments essentiels contenus dans le dossier et notamment l'absence de magie résiduelle sur les cadavres.

\- Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas en mesure d'identifier le sort utilisé pour les tuer ? demanda Ron en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Ça veut dire que le tueur n'a _pas_ utilisé de sort sur ses victimes, corrigea Draco.

\- Mais alors… comment…

\- Je n'en sais encore rien. Par contre, j'ai découvert quelque chose de très interpellant.

\- Quoi ?

Draco disposa sur la table plusieurs photos des corps de Leona et William Stockwell. Ron les examina avec un œil de professionnel, sans paraître ému ou dégoûté par l'état des victimes.

\- Que suis-je sensé voir ?

\- Est-ce que tu as eu connaissance de meurtres similaires ces derniers mois ? demanda Draco.

\- Non, sûrement pas. Sans quoi nous aurions immédiatement fait le lien.

\- Des disparitions, dans ce cas ?

\- Oui, je suppose. Il y a toujours des cas de disparitions non résolus. Pourquoi ces questions ? s'impatienta Ron.

Draco montra du doigt un point sous l'oreille droite de chacun des corps. Ron se pencha davantage sur les photos.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une tache ? Un tatouage ?

\- Exactement, dit Draco. Un tatouage.

\- Un chiffre ? dit Ron en prenant la loupe pour y voir mieux.

\- Oui. 12 pour Leona Stockwell. 13 pour son mari. Ça n'apparaît pas dans le rapport du médicomage légiste. Et les enfants du couple ne renseignent aucun tatouage, marque de naissance ou autre marque particulière chez leurs parents.

\- Tu veux dire que ce serait le tueur qui les aurait marqués…

\- Pas seulement marqués, précisa Draco. Numérotés.

Ron se redressa vivement et fixa Malefoy avec acuité.

\- Tu es en train de suggérer que…

\- Il y a 11 autres victimes dont nous n'avons pas encore connaissance.

\- Putain de merde, souffla l'Auror.

\- Est-ce que tu peux te renseigner sur des personnes disparues et qui n'auraient jamais été retrouvées ?

\- Je vais le faire… mais si tu as raison, Malefoy… alors on a affaire à quelque chose de vraiment énorme.

\- C'est ce que je crois.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on parvienne à identifier la cause de la mort.

\- En fait, je dois encore lire le rapport toxicologique mais je pense qu'ils ont été empoisonnés. C'est la seule alternative au fait qu'aucun sort n'a été utilisé pour les tuer.

\- Il y a des centaines de potions, philtres et poisons qui peuvent provoquer la mort, observa Ron avec découragement.

\- Certainement. J'y passerai la nuit, s'il le faut.

Ron regarda Malefoy comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à lui, n'est-ce pas.

\- Oui, fut la réponse laconique de Draco.

\- Je vais retourner au Ministère me renseigner sur les disparitions non résolues, dit Ron. Je te tiendrai au courant.

Draco hocha la tête et raccompagna l'Auror à la cheminée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie**

Serguei Pokrovski n'était pas peu fier de l'état de son service. Raison pour laquelle, quand le Chef des Aurors vint, en personne, lui soumettre sa requête, il mit un point d'honneur à lui fournir les informations en un minimum de temps.

-Voici tout ce que j'ai pu réperrtorrier, Aurrror Weasley.

Il déposa sur le comptoir une pile de parchemins d'au moins vingt centimètres.

\- Ce sont… toutes les disparitions non résolues depuis ces cinq dernières années ?

\- C'est bien ce que vous avez demandé, non ?

\- Oui, admit Ron, complètement abattu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y en ait autant, c'est tout.

\- Ah ça ! La pile pourrrait diminuer de moitié si seulement vous aviez un crritèrrre de recherche supplémentaire.

\- Malheureusement, je n'ai rien de plus à ce stade, soupira Ron.

\- Vous verrrrez, les fiches sont trrrrès lisibles, dit Serguei en prenant le premier document de la pile. Là, vous trrouverrrez l'identité de la personne, la date de sa disparrition et le nom de l'Aurrror charrgé de l'enquête. Et en-dessous, il y a un résumé du dossier.

\- Merci. C'est parfait.

\- A votrre serrrvice, Aurrror Weasley.

\- Une dernière chose, Serguei. J'apprécierais que vous ne parliez de cela à personne.

\- Evidemment.

\- Merci.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-Weasley ! tonna une voix.

Ron soupira. S'il avait espéré éviter Shacklebolt, c'était loupé.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, dit-il poliment.

\- Je vous cherche depuis des heures ! Où étiez-vous ?

\- Je… hum... j'étais à… Luton. Le dossier du vol de baguettes. De nouveaux faits sont encore survenus. Je me suis rendu sur place pour faire un état de la situation.

\- Hm. Ce n'est pas à Travis de s'occuper de ça ?

\- Si. Mais il est absent. Encore.

\- Confiez le dossier à Potter dans ce cas !

\- Heu… l'Auror Potter est en Finlande, Monsieur le Ministre. A votre demande.

Shacklebolt cligna des yeux, un peu perdu.

\- Hm. Oui. En effet.

\- Vous allez bien, Monsieur le Ministre ? demanda Ron avec une fausse sollicitude.

\- Parfaitement, rétorqua la Ministre d'un ton bourru. Que tenez-vous là ? demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt la pile de parchemins que Ron tenait en main.

\- Oh, ça… ce sont juste des… anciens dossiers.

\- Et pourquoi vous préoccuper d'anciennes affaires ?

\- Pour… hum… pour les statistiques ! Sur… sur la durée de résolution des affaires. Je pense qu'il serait bon de faire savoir que nous avons un taux de résolution élevé et rapide des dossiers.

Shacklebolt plissa les yeux et considéra Ron assez longuement.

\- C'est une excellente idée ! dit-il finalement. Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ?

\- Oh… je préférais avoir des éléments concrets à vous soumettre.

Le Ministre asséna une grande frappe dans le dos de Ron.

\- Vous êtes un bon élément, Weasley. Tous les jours, je me félicite de vous avoir nommé Chef des Aurors.

\- Merci, Monsieur le Ministre.

\- D'ailleurs, vous mériteriez de prendre quelques jours de congé, vous ne croyez pas ?

Ron se dit qu'il tenait peut-être là son unique chance. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-A vrai dire, Hermione insiste pour que nous prenions des vacances, en effet. Et ça fait plusieurs mois qu'elle me parle constamment de Bora-Bora… Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en déduire ! rigola-t-il. Vous êtes déjà allé à Bora-Bora, Monsieur le Ministre ?

Avec incompréhension, Ron vit tout le corps de Shacklebolt se tendre et des pupilles devenir fixes. Puis, il dit :

\- Potter est dangereux. Je ne peux pas le laisser me prendre tout ce que je suis parvenu à construire. Je dois le tenir à l'écart.

\- Quoi ? dit Ron, abasourdi.

\- Potter est dangereux, répéta le Ministre. Je ne peux pas le laisser me prendre tout ce que je suis parvenu à construire. Je dois le tenir à l'écart.

Prudemment, Ron recula de quelques pas. Shacklebolt ne semblait pas le voir. Ron recula encore, bien décidé à s'éloigner de cet homme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Shacklebolt regardait toujours droit devant lui, comme un automate.

Ou plus précisément, comme quelqu'un soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Hermione ! chuchota Ron en entrant dans son bureau. Quoi que tu sois en train de faire, laisse tout tomber et viens avec moi !

\- Quoi ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je t'expliquerai quand on y sera. Mais s'il te plaît, dépêche-toi !

\- Où allons-nous ?

Ron fouilla du regard le bureau de sa femme. Il trouva un bloc-notes et un crayon. D'un geste fébrile, il traça les mots « Manoir Malefoy » sur la feuille.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Hermione. Pourquoi tu…

Ron la fit taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Viens avec moi.

\- D'accord mais… et Rose ? Je dois aller la chercher à…

\- J'ai appelé ma mère, elle va s'en occuper.

Hermione soupira en hochant la tête. Elle rangea rapidement ses dossiers et rassembla ses affaires.

La minute suivante, Ron et elle empruntaient une des cheminées publiques de l'atrium.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malefoy**

Draco referma le livre d'un coup sec. C'était le troisième ouvrage qu'il consultait en vain. Il allait en sélectionner un quatrième quand le faux gallion se mit une nouvelle fois à chauffer.

Il avait délibérément laissé la cheminée ouverte, de sorte qu'il ne prit pas la peine de se rendre au salon pour y attendre Weasley. Il se contenta d'envoyer un elfe de maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit sur Ron, les bras chargés d'une pile de parchemins, suivi par Hermione. Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Je pensais que l'idée était de mettre le moins de personnes possibles au courant, dit-il de son habituelle voix trainante.

\- C'est ma femme, Malefoy, contra Ron en posant les parchemins sur la table. Et la meilleure amie de Harry. Elle a le droit d'être au courant. De plus, tu sais comme moi que tu vas avoir besoin d'aide pour identifier le poison. Hermione peut t'aider !

\- Hermione apprécierait surtout qu'on arrête de parler comme si elle n'était pas là ! s'énerva l'intéressée. Et surtout qu'on lui dise ce qui se passe !

Draco soupira et fit un geste négligent de la main. Il se replongea dans la lecture de son livre alors que Ron commençait son explication. En son for intérieur, il fut positivement étonné par la maîtrise dont Granger faisait preuve alors qu'elle apprenait successivement la disparition de Harry, l'existence supposée d'un meurtrier en série et l'implication probable de Zacharia Smith, voire du Ministre lui-même.

\- Je ne parviens pas à croire que Shacklebolt soit impliqué là-dedans, dit-elle. Je l'ai toujours trouvé si intègre…

\- Intègre ? répéta Draco vivement. C'est comme ça que tu qualifies la manière dont il a traité Harry durant toutes ces années ? Alors qu'on sait très bien que…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que…

\- STOP ! cria Ron avant que la situation ne dégénère. Shacklebolt est sous Imperium.

\- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent Draco et Hermione en même temps.

Ron prit une inspiration et entreprit de raconter son entrevue avec le Ministre.

\- A un moment, j'étais en train de lui parler et là, il se fige complètement ! J'ai d'abord cru qu'il faisait une attaque mais il a dit « Potter est dangereux. Je ne peux pas le laisser me prendre tout ce que je suis parvenu à construire. Je dois le tenir à l'écart ». Il l'a dit deux fois. C'était vraiment flippant ! On aurait dit qu'il ne voyait et n'entendait plus rien ! Exactement comme quelqu'un qui est soumis à l'Imperium !

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'un Imperium, dit Malefoy, catégorique.

\- Ah oui ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis Auror, Malefoy. Je sais ce que fait un Imperium.

Malefoy eut un petit rire méprisant.

\- Tu as déjà soumis quelqu'un à l'Imperium ? Parce que moi, oui. J'ai moi-même tenu Madame Rosmerta sous Imperium pendant plusieurs semaines. Et j'ai vu presque tous les jours, pendant deux mois, Pius Ticknesse, assis à la table de la salle à manger, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres contrôlait les moindres recoins de son esprit !

Ron releva le menton d'un air de défi, et toisa Malefoy.

\- Et donc ? En quoi est-ce différent de ce qu'il se passe avec Shacklebolt ?

\- C'est très différent en ce sens que les victimes de l'Imperium agissent tout à fait normalement, expliqua Draco. Elles sont d'humeur égale, sereine, un peu comme si elles n'avaient plus aucun tracas dans la vie. Elles ne se figent pas brusquement, au contraire, elles interagissent avec leur environnement, même quand elles obéissent à des ordres.

\- Malefoy a raison, dit Hermione. Ce que tu décris ne correspond pas aux effets de l'Imperium.

\- Il n'empêche que la réaction de Shacklebolt était anormale ! persista Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Ça ressemble davantage à de l'hypnose, dit-elle finalement.

\- De l'hypnose ? répéta Malefoy.

\- Une technique moldue qui modifie l'état de conscience d'une personne, en développant des hallucinations, des rêves, ou encore un sentiment d'absence, de dissociation, une perte des repères spatio-temporelles.

\- Tu pourrais en savoir plus ? demanda Ron.

\- Oui, mais pour cela, je dois faire des recherches dans des ouvrages moldus. Et je doute qu'il y en ait ici, dit Hermione en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce.

\- Tu serais étonnée, Granger, contra laconiquement Draco.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas notre priorité, dit-elle. A supposer que nous parvenions à lever le sort ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui soumet Shacklebolt, il ne se souviendra de rien. Il ne nous sera d'aucune utilité. Notre priorité est de retrouver Harry ! Et nous n'avons aucune piste !

\- Harry a été enlevé parce qu'il s'intéressait de trop près aux meurtres d'Inverness, dit Draco. C'est notre seule piste à l'heure qui l'est.

Ron hocha la tête.

-Bien. Ne perdons pas de temps. Hermione, tu aides Malefoy à trouver le poison utilisé pour tuer le couple Stockwell. Moi, je vais faire le tri dans les dossiers de disparition non résolus.

Tous les trois se mirent à l'ouvrage sans attendre. Au bout de deux heures, Malefoy et Hermione avait recensé au moins quinze potions susceptibles de provoquer une momification. Ron, de son côté, soupira lourdement en refermant le dernier dossier.

\- Alors ? demanda Malefoy.

\- J'ai éliminé tous les dossiers pour lesquels il y a une cause probable à la disparition : état dépressif, maladie incurable, dispute conjugale ou familiale, tentative d'échapper à la justice.

Il tapota la pile qui restait devant lui.

\- Dans ces dossiers-ci, la disparition est totalement inexplicable.

\- Ils sont encore nombreux, observa Hermione.

\- Oui. Bien plus nombreux que les onze que nous cherchons.

\- On doit trouver un critère, dit Malefoy. Quelque chose de commun à toutes les victimes.

\- Quel âge avaient les Stockwell ? demanda Hermione.

\- 60 et 57 ans. La plupart des dossiers qui restent concernent des personnes âgées d'une quarantaine d'années.

\- Des couples ? suggéra Draco.

\- Non, pas forcément. J'ai également vérifié le lieu de disparition et il y a au moins dix villes différentes.

\- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose ! s'énerva-t-il. Le tueur doit bien rencontrer ses victimes quelques part !

\- Pour autant qu'il y ait effectivement plusieurs autres victimes, dit Hermione.

\- C'est le cas ! J'en suis persuadé !

Hermione allait argumenter mais Ron l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Je vais reprendre le dossier Stockwell. Il y a peut-être un détail qui nous a échappé.

\- Rien ne m'a échappé, grogna Draco. J'ai tout épluché. Depuis ce qu'ils mangeaient au petit-déjeuner jusqu'au nom de leur animal de compagnie.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

Soudainement très fébrile, Ron reprit le dossier Stockwell afin de vérifier ce que Malefoy venait de dire. Il fouilla ensuite parmi les dossiers qui se trouvaient devant lui. Au fur et à mesure de ses recherches, il retirait plusieurs fiches de la pile.

\- Weasley ! s'impatienta Malefoy après plusieurs minutes d'attente. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Absolument ! dit Ron, triomphant. Le voilà le lien ! Un animal de compagnie !

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione.

Ron étala devant lui exactement onze fiches.

\- Chacune de ces victimes avait un animal de compagnie. Crup, serpent, fléreur.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qui n'a pas été un jour mordu par son crup, son serpent ou son fléreur ? Ce sont les animaux qui occasionnent le plus de blessures domestiques.

\- Tu veux dire que le tueur trouve ses victimes à Ste Mangouste ? murmura Draco.

Comme Malefoy et Hermione le regardait avec des yeux ronds, Ron leur montra du doigt une rubrique sur les fiches de disparition.

\- C'est indiqué là. Quand une personne disparaît, on vérifie où et quand leurs baguettes ont été contrôlées pour la dernière fois. Ça peut donner une indication, une piste de recherche. Dans le cas des Stockwell et de ces onze autres victimes, leurs baguettes ont été contrôlées à Ste Mangouste. Au service des blessures par créatures vivantes.

\- Ce serait quelqu'un qui travaille à Ste Mangouste ? reformula Hermione.

\- Oui. Ou bien quelqu'un qui a accès à la liste des patients.

\- Ou peut-être que Ste Mangouste n'a rien à voir là-dedans, dit Draco. Peut-être qu'ils avaient tous acheté leur bestiole dans la même animalerie.

Ron se figea, soudain très pâle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? murmura-t-il.

\- J'ai dit qu'ils avaient peut-être acheté leur bestiole dans la même animalerie.

\- La même animalerie, répéta Ron, dans un état second.

\- Ron, ça va ? demanda Hermione, inquiète. On dirait que tu as vu un épouvantard.

Sans un mot, il reprit le dossier Stockwell et en sortit les photographies de la scène de crime. Il les passa en revue à plusieurs reprises avant d'en sélectionner une en particulier. On y voyait les corps tordus de Leona et William Stockwell tels qu'ils avaient été trouvés : allongés à même le sol en pierre, jonché de débris de végétation, dans une pièce vaste, peu lumineuse et dans laquelle trainait du mobilier en bois vermoulu.

Ron se pencha pour mieux voir un détail auquel il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Une caisse, avec une inscription sur le côté.

 _Ragus_. Le même nom que Harry disait avoir vu dans le hangar de Plymouth, sur la caisse qui transportait le nundu qu'il l'avait blessé.

Se pourrait-il que… ?

-Ron ! insista Hermione.

L'Auror regarda successivement sa femme, puis Malefoy. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire. Son instinct lui disait qu'il avait raison mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il ne pouvait pas leur donner de faux espoirs. Il devait y aller seul, quels que soient les risques. Au pire, il demanderait des renforts une fois sur place.

\- Je… Je dois retourner au Ministère, dit-il. Il faut que je fasse des… vérifications. A propos des animaleries.

\- Mais il est plus de 22 heures !

\- C'est important. Il faut en savoir plus.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non. Reste avec Malefoy travailler sur les potions, c'est plus important.

Hermione acquiesça sans enthousiasme. Juste avant de partir, Ron la serra contre lui.

-N'oublie jamais que je t'aime. Et que j'aime Rose. Et ce petit bonhomme-là aussi, dit-il en posant la main sur son ventre.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'embrassa avant de sortir en trombe.

\- Il est toujours aussi mélodramatique avant de partir travailler ? demanda nonchalamment Malefoy en prenant un autre livre dans la bibliothèque.

\- Non. Seulement quand il est sur le point de faire quelque chose de dangereux.

\- Quelque chose de dangereux ? De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Remettons-nous au travail, dit-elle en soupirant.

Draco se rassit à la table et lui jeta un regard en coin.

\- Tu attends un enfant ?

\- Oui. Nous n'avons encore rien dit à personne car c'est récent. Deux mois à peine.

\- Hm. Eh bien, félicitation.

\- Merci.

Ils se replongèrent dans leurs lectures silencieusement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Port de Plymouth, Devon**

Ron s'était effectivement rendu au Ministère. Mais uniquement pour aller récupérer la cape d'invisibilité de Harry dans son bureau. Harry lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui avoir donné la formule d'ouverture du tiroir où elle était rangée. Il fut soulagé de l'y trouver, méticuleusement pliée.

Du Ministère, il s'était rendu à Plymouth par transplanages successifs. Si son instinct était correct, alors il avait peut-être trouvé où Harry était retenu prisonnier.

Le port fonctionnait jour et nuit. La cape d'invisibilité ne fut donc pas un luxe pour éviter de se faire repérer par les moldus, même à cette heure de la nuit. Fort heureusement, l'endroit où il se rendait était plutôt isolé.

Arrivé près du hangar, il en fit le tour pour repérer les différents accès. Il y avait seulement deux portes : l'une, large et coulissante à l'avant du bâtiment, l'autre beaucoup plus petite, sur le côté. Et aucune fenêtre lui permettant d'observer l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il entre. Il se décida pour la petite porte.

Un _alohomora_ informulé eut raison de la serrure. Précautionneusement, Ron poussa le battant. L'endroit était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Toujours protégé par la cape d'invisibilité, il entra et n'eut d'autre option que de conjurer un _lumos_ pour y voir quelque chose.

Il balaya lentement sa baguette le long du mur. A un mètre de la porte se trouvait une sorte de boîte, contenant plusieurs boutons et une manette de couleur jaune. Il savait ce que c'était. Son père en avait une dans son atelier, au Terrier et il pensait qu'elle contenait _réellement_ l'électricité que les moldus utilisaient.

Jouant le tout pour le tout, Ron abaissa la manette. Un claquement retentit, puis une succession de néons s'allumèrent en bourdonnant, éclairant le hangar d'une lumière crue. Comme l'avait dit Eddie Carmichael, les lieux avaient été complètement vidés. Il ne restait rien. Pas une caisse, pas même un papier par terre. Rien.

Excepté une couverture jetée dans un coin.

Ron se débarrassa de la cape d'invisibilité et traversa le hangar en courant comme un fou. Il s'agenouilla. Le morceau de tissu recouvrait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

-Par pitié, murmura-t-il. Par pitié…

Il souleva la couverture et étouffa un cri dans son poing. C'était Harry.

D'un geste tremblant, il avança la main vers son cou, à la recherche d'un pouls. Il eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée avant qu'il ne sente un léger battement sous ses doigts.

-Merci Merlin, souffla-t-il avant de tapoter les joues de Harry. Allez, Harry ! Réveille-toi ! Allez vieux ! Fais un effort !

Harry papillonna des paupières avec grande difficulté. Ron se rendit alors compte que son corps était anormalement raide. Il était sous l'emprise d'un sort d'immobilisation.

- _Finite incantatem_ !

Le corps de Harry se relâcha complètement, en même temps qu'il sombrait à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Ron le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il savait qu'il prenait un risque car la distance était longue, mais il ne pouvait pas tergiverser plus longtemps. Rassemblant le maximum d'énergie, il se concentra sur sa destination.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malefoy**

Hermione étouffa un bâillement dans sa main et se frotta les yeux.

\- Il est presque minuit. Tu devrais te reposer, dit Malefoy. Je peux continuer seul.

\- Ça ira.

\- Dans ton état, tu…

\- Je suis enceinte, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Pas malade.

\- Non, mais tu sais mieux que moi que les premières semaines de la grossesse sont les plus délicates. Nous allons faire une pause.

Sans laisser à Hermione le temps de protester, il se leva et se dirigea vers une console en bois sculpté sur laquelle se trouvait un service à thé. Il en servit deux tasses, dont une qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Hermione la prit avec gratitude.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle après avoir bu une gorgée. Je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça. C'est juste que…

\- Tu es inquiète. Je sais.

\- Tu l'es aussi.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse, et elle n'en eut pas.

\- Ta collection de livres de potions est impressionnante, dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- J'ai toujours eu un grand intérêt pour cette matière. Tu dois t'en souvenir, non ?

\- Hm. J'ai toujours cru que ton goût et ton… talent pour les potions tenaient uniquement à la manière dont le Professeur Rogue te favorisait, observa Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

\- Eh bien, tu te trompais.

\- Sur quoi ? demanda-t-elle en riant. Sur le favoritisme de Rogue ou sur ton talent ?

\- Les deux !

\- Tu as un labo ? demanda-t-elle sans transition.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Oh, juste comme ça.

Elle contempla les rayonnages avant de dire, d'un air pensif :

\- C'est curieux, tout de même. Certains de ces ouvrages sont très récents. Et très spécialisés.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est curieux.

\- Ce sont des ouvrages professionnels. Des ouvrages qu'on s'attend à trouver chez un Maître des Potions.

Draco sentit le regard scrutateur d'Hermione sur lui. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir à une répartie plausible car les protections du Manoir se mirent à vibrer. Quelqu'un venait de transplaner sur le perron.

L'instant d'après, ils entendirent des coups frappés à la porte et la voix de Ron Weasley.

-MALEFOY ! OUVRE ! VITE !

Draco se précipita dans le couloir, Hermione à sa suite. Il avait à peine ouvert la porte qu'il recevait dans les bras le corps de Harry, tandis que Ron chancelait dangereusement.

\- Ron ! s'écria Hermione en le soutenant comme elle pouvait. Que s'est-il passé ? D'où viens-tu ?

\- Transplanage… Plymouth…

\- WOOLY ! cria Draco.

Aussitôt, l'elfe apparut.

\- Ma sacoche ! Tout de suite !

\- Oui, Maître Draco.

\- Granger, suis-moi.

Draco entra dans le grand salon. Il déposa doucement Harry sur le sofa, tandis qu'Hermione installait Ron dans un des fauteuils. Wooly réapparu avec la sacoche demandée.

Sous l'œil médusé d'Hermione, Malefoy la transforma en une petite armoire à tiroirs. Il en ouvrit plusieurs avant d'en retirer une fiole contenant un liquide brun foncé qu'il lança à la jeune femme.

\- Donne-lui ça, dit-il. J'ai besoin qu'il récupère vite pour me dire ce qu'il sait de l'état de Harry. Trois gouttes, pas une de plus.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que…

\- Sa magie a été complètement drainée par le transplanage d'escorte sur une longue distance. Ça va le remettre sur pied.

\- D'où vient cette potion ? Je ne la reconnais pas…

\- Pas le temps pour les explications ! s'énerva Draco.

Il s'assit sur le bord du sofa et posa la main sur le visage de Harry.

-Tiens bon, murmura-t-il. Je vais te soigner. Ça va aller.

La douceur de sa voix surprit Hermione. Puis elle se ressaisit et administra la potion à son mari. A peine ingérée, Ron ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Ron ! s'inquiéta Hermione. Ron ! Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, dit-il. Oui, ça va. J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous le Poudlard Express, mais ça va.

\- Tant mieux, intervint Malefoy avec impatience. Maintenant dis-moi où était Harry et dans quel état tu l'as trouvé !

\- Il était dans un hangar, soumis à un sort d'immobilisation. Je crois qu'on l'a drogué.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Draco retourna vers son armoire. Il ouvrit et referma plusieurs tiroirs avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Ron et Hermione le regardaient faire avec une certaine inquiétude.

\- Malefoy, commença Hermione, tu es sûr de…

\- Je vais lui donner un philtre de nettoyage du sang. Ça va éliminer la drogue, qu'elle soit moldue ou non.

Il se rassit au chevet de Harry et lui fit avaler tant bien que mal un liquide bleu clair. Harry toussota légèrement.

-C'est bien, chuchota Draco en lui caressant la joue. Ça va aller mieux maintenant.

Et de fait, Harry reprit ses esprits. Aussitôt, Draco lui fit prendre une potion reconstituante, suivie d'une solution de réhydratation.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça peut aller, croassa Harry.

\- Est-ce que tu peux nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il… il y a un… problème avec Kingsley, commença Harry en se redressant légèrement. Il est…

\- Sous un sort. Un genre d'impérium, coupa Ron. Nous le savons. C'est lui qui t'a enlevé ?

\- Il m'a stupéfixé mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'a emmené dans le hangar.

\- Qui alors ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je… je ne sais pas. J'étais drogué… C'était un homme mais je n'ai pas vu son visage et je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix.

\- Il t'a parlé ? intervint Draco.

\- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas me laisser bousiller ses plans, qu'il était sur le point de les faire renaître et que je ne pourrai rien empêcher. Que sa potion était prête et que cette fois, il n'avait commis aucune erreur. Et que je serais le prochain à l'essayer.

\- Les faire renaître ? répéta Ron. Mais qui ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai perdu connaissance juste après.

Harry se laissa retomber sur le coussin du sofa.

\- Comment… m'avez-vous retrouvé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un pur coup de chance, dit Ron. Je te raconterai tout quand tu seras sur pied.

\- J'y compte bien, murmura Harry. Tout comme je veux savoir depuis quand vous faites équipe tous les trois, ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste vague en direction de Draco, Hermione et Ron.

\- Tu auras tous les détails, c'est promis, dit Draco.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

\- J'ai eu peur de ne plus te revoir.

\- J'ai eu peur aussi. Mais tout va bien maintenant.

Draco se pencha et pressa son front contre celui de Harry. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent lui murmurer des mots qu'ils ne comprirent pas. Mais une chose était sûre à leurs yeux : personne dans cette pièce n'aimait Harry autant que Draco ne l'aimait en cet instant.

Ron s'en voulut d'interrompre ce moment, mais ils devaient planifier la suite des évènements.

\- Hum… je suppose que Harry va rester ici…

\- Ce n'est même pas discutable, dit Malefoy en se redressant.

\- Tant mieux. Car quand celui qui l'a enlevé se rendra compte qu'il a été libéré, il ne va pas en rester là.

\- Le Manoir dispose de barrières magiques très puissantes.

\- Je m'en suis aperçu, confirma Ron. J'ai bien failli ne pas pouvoir les traverser.

\- Cela veut dire que vous allez devoir agir normalement, dit Harry à ses deux amis. Vous rendre au Ministère et effectuer votre travail comme si de rien n'était.

\- En effet, dit Ron. Personne ne doit se douter de rien.

\- Mais comment ferons-nous pour aider Malefoy, dans ce cas ? interrogea Hermione.

\- Le plus important est fait, intervint Draco. Nous avons retrouvé Harry. Le reste n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

\- Ton absence pourrait se justifier, Hermione, dit Ron. Il suffirait de dire que Rose est malade et que tu dois rester auprès d'elle. A la place, tu viens ici.

\- C'est une idée. Malefoy ? Tu es d'accord ?

Draco réfléchit. La présence de Granger dans son Manoir était risquée. Il avait des commandes à honorer pour plusieurs fournisseurs qui ne pouvaient être retardées. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour progresser dans la recherche de la potion de momification.

\- C'est d'accord, dit-il finalement.

\- Bien, dit Ron. Dans ce cas, nous allons rentrer chez nous.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

\- Certain. J'ai juste besoin de repos. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Au moment, ils entraient dans l'âtre, Draco les rejoignit.

\- Merci Weasley, dit-il avec dans la voix une ferveur que Ron n'avait jamais entendue. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais… merci de l'avoir ramené vivant.

\- Il compte pour moi autant que pour toi. Pas de la même manière, c'est tout, dit Ron en souriant.

Draco lui rendit son sourire et lui tendit la main. Ron la serra sans hésiter.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Après le départ du couple Weasley, Draco emmena Harry dans sa chambre. Il l'installa confortablement dans son lit, lui fit boire un lait chaud, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

\- Pour ma deuxième nuit dans ton lit, j'aurais aimé être plus vaillant, plaisanta Harry.

\- Tu es vivant, c'est tout ce qui importe.

\- Je n'arrive pas y croire. Je ne pensais pas que Ron me retrouverait si vite.

\- Ton ami est plein de ressources, je dois l'admettre.

\- Ron est un excellent Auror, dit Harry.

\- Tout comme toi.

Harry haussa vaguement les épaules.

\- Ils nous acceptent, tu sais. Ron et Hermione.

\- Je sais. Il me l'a dit.

\- Alors, plus rien ne nous empêche d'être ensemble. Et de le dire à tout le monde.

\- C'est plutôt compromis pour le moment, tu ne crois pas ? Tu vas devoir vivre caché dans mon Manoir le temps qu'on trouve le psychopathe qui en a après toi.

\- Mais quand tout sera fini ? Quand on l'aura arrêté ?

Draco regarda Harry avec une infinie tendresse.

-Ces deux derniers jours ont été les plus horribles de ma vie, murmura-t-il. J'ai cru successivement que tu t'étais moqué de moi, que Weasley t'avait convaincu de ne plus jamais me revoir, avant de comprendre qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave et qu'on t'avait arraché à moi… alors…

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de caresser la main de Draco de son pouce, le temps qu'il termine sa pensée.

\- Peu importe la manière dont on sera ensemble. Peu importe qui acceptera notre relation ou pas. C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre. Si tu es sûr d'arriver à surmonter la vindicte du monde sorcier parce que tu sors avec un ancien mangemort, je ne t'en empêcherai pas.

\- Draco, souffla Harry en l'attrapant par la nuque et en l'attirant à lui. Je n'en ai rien à foutre du monde sorcier.

Il l'embrassa fiévreusement avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Dans le hangar, avant de perdre connaissance, ma dernière pensée a été de me rendre compte que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Et que tu ne le saurais probablement jamais.

\- Harry…

\- Maintenant, tu le sais. Je t'aime, Draco.

Draco ferma lentement les yeux, laissant les mots se répercuter dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Puis il les rouvrit, contemplant le visage fatigué mais heureux de Harry.

-Je t'aime, dit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue et en lui transmettant son flux magique.

Harry ouvrit la bouche en un cri silencieux. Il se cambra sous la puissance de la félicité qu'il ressentait. Draco lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	6. Partie 2 - Chapitre 3

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Mardi 28 octobre 2008 – Manoir Malefoy**

Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, aux alentours de 9 heures, Harry dormait encore profondément. Il se leva sans bruit afin de ne pas le réveiller. Il avait besoin de repos. Il donna à Wooly diverses consignes pour veiller sur lui et le prévenir sitôt qu'il serait debout.

Peu après onze heures, le petit elfe se matérialisa devant Draco.

\- Maître Draco. L'invité de Maître Draco est levé.

\- Tu lui as donné son petit-déjeuner ?

\- Oui Maître Draco. Wooly a également donné la fiole de potion que Maître Draco avait préparée.

\- Parfait. Tu peux le faire venir ici.

Wooly ouvrit démesurément les yeux. Son maître ne permettait jamais à personne de descendre dans son laboratoire.

\- Wooly, dit Draco. Je t'ai demandé d'amener Harry ici.

\- Oui, Maître Draco, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant profondément.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit et Harry apparut en haut des escaliers. Il descendit lentement, observant les lieux.

-Ça alors, souffla-t-il. C'est immense !

Le laboratoire occupait tout le sous-sol de l'aile ouest du bâtiment. Draco avait fait abattre plusieurs murs qui constituaient les anciens cachots pour créer des espaces plus vastes. Il avait également mis au point un système d'évacuation et d'aération très performant qui faisait que les lieux n'étaient jamais saturés, ni en vapeurs ni en odeurs.

Tout était parfaitement organisé. Les ingrédients d'un côté, maintenus dans une réserve dont la température et le taux d'humidité étaient sévèrement contrôlés. La salle de préparation au centre, consistant en de larges et longues tables sur lesquelles étaient posés des dizaines de chaudrons. La pièce de conditionnement, tout au fond, faite d'une multitude d'étagères.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Draco en s'approchant et en l'embrassant.

\- Parfaitement bien. Grâce à toi, une fois de plus.

Draco sourit et se remit à l'inspection de ses chaudrons. Au fur et à mesure, il cochait des cases sur un parchemin.

\- Alors c'est ici que tu prépares tes potions, dit Harry.

\- Oui, confirma Draco. Bienvenu à Peacock's Labs.

\- Pourquoi ce nom ?

\- Oh, juste un souvenir des paons albinos que mon père possédait. Il en était dingue. Le dernier est mort peu de temps avant que je ne crée le labo.

Harry se promena entre les tables, impressionné par l'installation.

\- Comment parviens-tu à gérer ça tout seul ?

\- J'essaye d'être le plus organisé possible, mais ce n'est pas facile, admit Draco. A certains moments, je suis obligé de travailler jour et nuit pour assurer la préparation et le conditionnement. Quand il m'est impossible de m'occuper des deux, je demande aux elfes de maison de m'aider. Ils sont suffisamment minutieux pour verser les potions dans les fioles ou bien découper certains ingrédients de base.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu pourrais faire si tu engageais des assistants ? Ta production doublerait !

\- Je sais, soupira Draco. Mais c'est impossible et tu sais pourquoi. Et puis, tu connais mon caractère. Je ne suis pas sûr que je m'accommoderais de la présence d'assistants empotés qui ne seraient pas foutus de faire exactement ce que je veux qu'ils fassent.

\- Je suis sûr que…

\- Harry, je ne t'ai pas faire venir ici pour qu'on discute de mon organisation.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici alors ?

Draco posa son bloc-notes et sa plume.

\- Tu es le premier que je laisse entrer ici. Même Seamus n'est jamais venu.

\- Oh…

\- Je voulais te montrer tout ça pour que tu voies ce que je suis capable de faire. Et qui je suis vraiment. Tout ce que tu vois, je l'ai créé de mes propres mains. Il y a très peu de choses dont je suis fier dans ma vie. Et ce laboratoire en est une.

\- C'est incroyable, Draco. Tu as toutes les raisons d'être fier. Et je le suis aussi. Je suis fier d'être avec une personne aussi exceptionnelle que toi.

Harry entoura les épaules de Draco de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

\- Je me souviens d'un temps où tu n'aurais jamais dit ça, murmura Draco, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Harry.

\- Ce temps-là n'existe plus.

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Harry se recula légèrement.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Potter, ne le prends pas mal, mais il est hors de question que tu t'approches de mes chaudrons !

\- Hé ! Je te signale que j'ai parfaitement réussi l'épreuve de potions aux BUSE !

\- Possible, mais ça ne change rien.

\- Bien, dit Harry sur un ton faussement vexé, puisque c'est comme ça, je te laisse en compagnie de tes chaudrons. Moi, je vais aller jeter un œil à ce que Ron, Hermione et toi avez trouvé dans le dossier d'Inverness.

\- Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

\- Prends ton temps, dit Harry.

Il allait s'éloigner pour reprendre l'escalier mais Draco le retint par le bras, se pencha et l'embrassa avant de le laisser s'en aller.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent sur le coup de 16h30. Draco les escorta dans la bibliothèque.

\- Harry, comment vas-tu ? s'inquiéta Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je vais bien. Beaucoup mieux qu'hier en tout cas.

\- Je vois que tu t'es déjà mis au travail, dit Ron en regardant les documents étalés sur la table.

\- Oui, confirma Harry. J'ai lu toutes tes notes et celles de Draco. Je n'arrive pas y croire. On a vraiment affaire à un tueur en série !

\- Tu en as appris plus sur les onze premières victimes ? demanda Draco à Ron.

\- Ça m'a pris la journée, mais je suis parvenu à savoir où elles ont acheté leurs animaux de compagnie. Il s'agit de cinq animaleries différentes.

\- Et merde ! jura Draco. Nous voilà revenus au point de départ !

\- Justement non, contredit Ron. Car ces cinq animaleries sont précisément celles que Harry avait identifiées comme faisant partie du réseau de trafiquants.

\- Alors le lien avec Ragus se confirme, dit Harry. Les deux dossiers sont liés.

\- Ils le sont. Indiscutablement.

\- Une chose est certaine, dit Draco. Le tueur n'est pas minutieux. Sans quoi, il n'aurait jamais commis l'erreur de laisser trainer cette caisse avec le mot « Ragus » inscrit dessus.

\- Heureusement qu'il a commis cette erreur, dit Ron. C'est ça qui m'a permis de retrouver Harry.

Draco ne pouvait certainement pas le contredire. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Harry en un geste possessif, comme s'il devait s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Que va-t-on faire pour Shacklebolt ? demanda Hermione. Ne devrait-on pas prévenir le Mangenmagot ?

\- Nous n'avons aucune preuve, soupira Ron.

\- Au fait, intervint Harry. Comment as-tu découvert qu'il est soumis à un Imperium… ou quelque chose qui y ressemble, corrigea-t-il en voyant que Draco allait réagir.

\- Je parlais avec lui, expliqua Ron. Et tout d'un coup, il s'est figé. Il a commencé à déblatérer des trucs bizarres, comme quoi tu serais dangereux et qu'il fallait te tenir à l'écart.

\- Tu parlais de quoi ?

\- J'essayais de lui faire dire qu'il était déjà allé à Bora-Bora.

\- Tu as prononcé le mot « Bora-Bora » ?

\- Oui.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Le sort qui le contraint se déclenche lorsque quelqu'un prononce le mot « Bora-Bora ».

\- C'est possible, ça ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Tout à fait, dit Hermione. Les moldus arrivent à induire certains états hypnotiques par un mot. Evidemment, il faut choisir un mot qu'on ne risque pas de prononcer par hasard dans une conversation courante. Ce qui est le cas de « Bora-Bora ».

\- Alors, il ne s'agirait pas d'un sort mais d'un simple état d'hypnose, résuma Harry.

\- Pas forcément. J'ai fait quelques recherches au Département des Mystères et j'ai trouvé un livre qui traite de plusieurs manières de contrôler l'esprit autrement qu'avec un Imperium. Je suis pratiquement sûre d'avoir vu un sort qui peut correspondre à l'état de Shacklebolt.

\- Si c'est ça, alors il n'y a aucun doute sur qui le contrôle, dit Ron, sombrement.

\- Zacharias Smith, murmura Harry.

Ron hocha la tête et soupira lourdement. Tous les quatre se regardèrent. Ils savaient tous ce que cela impliquait.

\- Alors c'est Smith qui a enlevé Harry, formula finalement Draco à voix haute.

\- Oui. C'est ce que je pense, confirma Harry. Et je pense aussi qu'il est lié au dossier de trafic d'animaux.

\- Tu crois ? demanda Hermione.

\- Il savait pour la perquisition dans le hangar de Plymouth. Il était avec Shacklebolt quand Eddie Carmichael en a parlé.

\- Tout le département des Aurors était au courant, fit observer Ron.

\- Peut-être. Mais pourquoi mon agresseur a-t-il choisi de m'enfermer là-bas, dans ce hangar précisément, après m'avoir enlevé ?

Ron soupira une fois encore en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire, Harry ?

\- Oui. Il est aussi impliqué dans le meurtre d'Inverness.

\- Bien entendu ! s'enflamma Draco. Ça explique pourquoi il voulait à tout prix tenir Harry à l'écart de ce dossier ! Et ça explique aussi les propos qu'il a tenu dans le hangar !

\- Que sa potion était prête et que cette fois, il n'avait commis aucune erreur. Et que je serais le prochain à l'essayer, rappela Harry.

\- Exactement ! Personne ne sait que c'est une potion qui a tué les Stockwell. Ce n'est ni dans le rapport du médicomage légiste, ni dans le dossier d'enquête. Seul le tueur peut le savoir !

\- Nous n'avons aucune preuve, dit Ron une fois de plus. Ni sur ce qu'il a fait à Kingsley, ni sur son implication dans les meurtres.

C'était bien là le problème. Hormis leur conviction personnelle et la parole de Harry, il n'y avait aucune preuve.

\- Pour ce qui concerne Kingsley, j'ai peut-être une solution, avança Hermione.

\- Laquelle ? demanda avidement Ron.

\- Le fait qu'il soit sous hypnose n'empêche pas que son cerveau ait stocké les souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé avec Smith. Si nous parvenions à les extraire, nous pourrions voir Smith lancer le sort et manipuler Kingsley.

\- C'est extrêmement délicat, dit Harry.

\- Oui. Ça peut occasionner des dommages irréversibles.

Personne ne semblait très enthousiaste à cette idée.

\- Je ne pense pas que Shacklebolt soit notre priorité, trancha Draco. Il faut coincer Smith pour les meurtres. Et pour cela, nous devons identifier cette foutue potion !

\- Malefoy a raison, approuva Ron. Où en êtes-vous avec ça ?

\- Malefoy et moi avons d'abord répertorié plus d'une vingtaine de potions, expliqua Hermione, mais nous sommes parvenus à restreindre la liste à cinq.

\- Mais je ne suis pas convaincu, dit Draco.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

\- Il y a chaque fois un ingrédient ou un effet qui ne colle pas. Il y des… incohérences.

Ron intervint.

\- Harry, quand tu étais dans le hangar, le ravisseur…

\- Smith, corrigea Draco.

\- … Smith a dit que cette fois, il n'avait commis aucune erreur.

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit, en effet.

\- Si la potion qui a tué les Stockwell était mal faite, poursuivit-il, ça pourrait expliquer les incohérences que Malefoy a trouvées.

Draco évalua cette possibilité. Weasley n'avait peut-être pas tort. Il se tourna vers Harry pour lui faire part de son avis, mais ce dernier semblait réfléchir à autre chose.

\- Harry ? l'interpella-t-il. Qu'a-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je me pose des questions à propos de l'endroit où on a retrouvé les corps.

\- Inverness ?

\- Oui. Et surtout, ce château en ruines. Parmi tous les châteaux abandonnés de Grande-Bretagne, pourquoi avoir choisi cet endroit précisément ? Les Stockwell habitaient Liverpool. Et parmi les onze victimes, aucune ne venait d'Ecosse.

\- Elles n'ont pas été retrouvées, observa Hermione. On ne sait pas si elles ont été amenées à Inverness.

\- Est-ce que le château a été entièrement fouillé ? demanda Draco à Ron.

\- Il a été fouillé, oui. Et on n'a pas trouvé de restes humains.

\- Oui, mais est-ce qu'on a creusé ? Soulevé les dalles, sondé les murs ?

Ron parut un peu ennuyé.

\- Non. Il n'y avait pas de raison.

\- Alors, il serait temps de le faire.

\- Tu penses qu'il serait parvenu à dissimuler onze corps dans un même endroit ? En faisant quoi ? En les brûlant ? Même les sorts les plus puissants ne parviennent pas à…

\- Weasley, coupa Malefoy en brandissant un parchemin sous son nez. Les potions reprises sur cette liste se composent d'ingrédients tellement _noirs_ qu'ils pourraient te liquéfier de l'intérieur rien qu'en les reniflant. Alors, crois-moi… il est tout-à-fait possible pour Smith d'enterrer onze corps dans une boîte de chocogrenouilles.

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai Malefoy, intervint Hermione, alors on ne retrouvera jamais personne.

Draco soupira de dépit.

\- Je vais tout de même me renseigner, dit Ron. On ne sait jamais.

\- Draco, est-ce que tu as des livres sur les anciennes familles sorcières ? demanda Harry en consultant le catalogue de la bibliothèque. Je ne trouve rien ici.

\- Evidemment que j'en ai. Ils sont dans le cabinet de généalogie.

\- Ça t'ennuie de me dire où c'est ? Je voudrais faire des recherches sur le Clan Blythe, les derniers propriétaires du château.

\- C'est juste ici, dit-il en montrant une porte au fond de la pièce.

Pendant qu'Harry s'enfermait dans le cabinet de généalogie, Ron fit savoir qu'il allait retourner au Ministère.

\- Je voudrais voir Sergueï, aux archives. D'ordinaire, il ne part jamais avant sept heures le soir, j'aurai peut-être une chance qu'il soit encore là, dit-il en consultant sa montre.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu le voir ? demanda Hermione.

\- Personne n'a pris la peine de le lui demander jusqu'à présent, mais il a peut-être dans ses archives quelque chose sur ce château.

Hermione approuva en hochant la tête.

\- Je repasserai ici quand j'aurai terminé, dit-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. On rentrera ensemble.

\- D'accord.

\- Est-ce que je demande aux elfes de maison de te garder un couvert ? demanda nonchalamment Draco, tout en triant les parchemins sur la table.

\- Heu… ce… ce n'est pas de refus, bégaya Ron, surpris par la proposition de Malefoy.

\- Bien. Wooly !

L'elfe apparut dans un craquement.

\- Accompagne Monsieur Weasley à la cheminée. Et fais savoir en cuisine que nous serons quatre à dîner ce soir. 20 heures.

\- Bien, Maître Draco.

L'elfe s'éloigna en trottinant, un Ron encore un peu choqué à sa suite.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Pour la deuxième fois consécutive, Draco se retrouva seul avec Hermione Granger, assis à la table de la bibliothèque. Et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il fut un temps où il aurait refusé tout net une telle proximité, de crainte d'être contaminé par ses nuisibles émanations de sang-de-bourbe. Mais cette époque était révolue. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait appris à admettre que les nés moldus pouvaient être des sorciers d'exception. C'était le cas de Granger, indiscutablement.

Son malaise ne venait pas de là mais de cette façon qu'avait la jeune femme de le regarder en plissant légèrement les yeux, comme si elle était au courant de tout ce qu'il ne disait pas. C'était peut-être ça, plus que sa condition de née moldue qui indisposait Draco.

Et ce soir ne faisait pas exception. En ce moment-même, elle était en train de lire un chapitre sur une potion d'une incroyable complexité mais Draco avait l'impression qu'une autre partie de son cerveau était en train de l'analyser, lui. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour qu'elle ne dise, sans lever les yeux de son livre :

\- Malefoy. J'ai une question à te poser.

\- Vas-y, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Est-ce que tu as un laboratoire clandestin ?

Draco se félicita de parvenir à conserver un calme olympien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il d'un air détaché.

\- Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu entre les mains un livre dédicacé par le Professeur Tannenbaum, de l'Institut de potions d'Hambourg. Il t'était dédicacé _personnellement._

\- Cela prouve simplement que j'ai étudié les potions avec le Professeur Tannenbaum.

\- Tu as… tu es diplômé de l'Institut de Hambourg ? dit Granger en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Draco eut un petit sourire suffisant.

\- Je suis Maître des potions, Granger.

\- Quoi ? Mais… tu n'as jamais rien dit !

\- Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Et tu n'as jamais rien demandé.

Hermione ne renonça toutefois pas si facilement.

-J'ai senti une odeur de potions quand nous sommes arrivés. Sur toi.

Draco posa calmement la plume avec laquelle il était en train d'écrire et fixa Granger avec hauteur.

\- Comme je viens de le dire, je suis Maître des Potions. Je ne vois pas l'utilité de m'approvisionner chez des apothicaires, en potions que je suis capable de brasser moi-même. Alors, oui, quand tu es arrivée, j'étais en train de préparer ma réserve de pimentine pour l'hiver.

Il allait reprendre sa plume, avant de se raviser.

-Ah oui. J'ai également préparé une potion d'aiguise-méninges au cas où ces longues heures de travail nous fatigueraient trop l'esprit, ainsi qu'une potion contre les nausées au cas où tu te sentirais mal à cause de ta grossesse.

Hermione le regardait bouche-bée.

-Si tu appelles ça un laboratoire clandestin, libre à toi, conclut-il sèchement.

Il se replongea dans la lecture de son ouvrage.

\- Ecoute, Malefoy. Je sais ce que tu as fait pour Harry. Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a sorti du marasme dans lequel il se trouvait depuis cinq ans. Et je te serai toujours reconnaissante pour ça. Mais…

\- Mais quoi ? s'impatienta Draco.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu l'entraînes dans quelque chose d'illégal ou de dangereux. Quelque chose qui ternirait sa réputation plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Draco releva la tête. Sa plume resta suspendue à quelques centimètres du parchemin et une goutte d'encre s'écrasa silencieusement sur le papier. Lui qui avait la répartie si facile et maitrisait mieux que personne l'art d'humilier les autres, il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été aussi blessé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Hermione sursauta. Harry se trouvait à quelques mètres de la table et la regardait froidement. Draco lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- Harry, je…

\- Draco ne fait rien d'illégal ou de dangereux. Et sortir avec lui ne va certainement pas ternir ma réputation !

\- Je ne parlais pas du fait de sortir avec lui ! se défendit Hermione.

\- De quoi tu parlais alors ?

\- Ton amie pense que j'ai un labo clandestin, dit Draco d'une voix égale. Elle pense sans doute que tu es au courant et que tu es tellement dingue de moi que tu me couvres.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? demanda sèchement Harry à Hermione.

La jeune femme rougit mais soutint son regard.

-Pas ce que je pense. Ce que je crains.

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, tu sais. Je sais très bien que pas mal de gens jugent mal Draco tout simplement parce qu'il porte le nom de Malefoy. Mais que _toi_ , Hermione, tu t'abaisses à de tels procès d'intention, ça me désole. Parce que non seulement tu insultes l'homme que j'aime, mais tu m'insultes moi aussi en pensant que je ne suis pas capable de prendre mes décisions par moi-même. Quels que soient les sentiments que je porte à Draco, tu devrais savoir que jamais je ne pourrais fermer les yeux sur quelque chose d'illégal. Toi mieux que personne tu devrais le savoir, parce que contrairement aux autres, tu me _connais_. Tu ne connais peut-être pas Draco, mais tu me connais _moi._ Je ne pensais pas avoir à te le rappeler un jour.

Hermione le regardait toujours, les lèvres serrées et le souffle un peu court. Ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement et elle baissa la tête.

-Tu as raison. Je suis désolée Harry.

Puis se tournant vers Draco :

\- Je suis désolée Malefoy. Ce que j'ai dit était injuste, particulièrement sachant tout ce que tu fais pour aider Harry et Ron. J'aimerais te dire que mon état m'a fait parler sans réfléchir mais tu sais comme moi que ça n'a rien à voir.

\- N'en parlons plus, dit Draco. Nous devrions…

\- Quel état ? coupa Harry.

Il fixait Hermione avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

\- Ce n'est rien de grave, Harry, dit-elle en souriant. Je suis enceinte. De deux mois. Ron et moi comptions te l'annoncer bientôt. Nous attendions seulement que toute cette affaire soit finie.

\- Et comment Draco est-il au courant ?

\- Weasley est devenu mélodramatique hier soir, expliqua Draco d'un air blasé. Il a lâché le morceau juste avant de partir à ta recherche. Je ne crois pas qu'il comptait me mettre au courant, mais une fois de plus, sa langue a été plus rapide que son cerveau.

Hermione aurait voulu lui lancer un regard courroucé mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Draco n'avait pas tort.

Harry lui, était partagé entre la joie d'apprendre cette bonne nouvelle et l'inquiétude pour la santé de son amie et de son futur bébé.

\- Et Ron te laisse passer des heures ici à faire des recherches ? Tu devrais te reposer !

\- Ron sait très bien qu'il est hors de question de me laisser sur la touche ! Et puis, je ne me fatigue pas, je suis assise toute la journée.

\- Mais…

\- Je vais bien, Harry, je t'assure.

Harry était à moitié convaincu mais il n'insista pas.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry pencha la tête en arrière et la posa sur l'épaule de Draco. Il ferma les yeux, bercé par le doux clapotis de l'eau et par les effluves des huiles qui parfumaient le bain.

La soirée avait été agréable. La tension entre Hermione et Draco s'était progressivement dissipée, si bien que Ron ne s'était rendu compte de rien quand il été revenu au Manoir un peu avant 20 heures. Il faut dire qu'il était plutôt grincheux car Sergueï n'avait rien trouvé de concluant sur le lieu où les corps des Stockwell avaient été retrouvés.

Mais comme toujours avec Ron, sa mauvaise humeur n'avait pas résisté très longtemps face à de la bonne nourriture. Et le repas préparé par l'elfe de cuisine de Draco avait été un vrai régal. Même Hermione avait oublié de protester contre l'exploitation de ces pauvres créatures.

Après le dîner, Malefoy avait servi à Ron et Harry un verre d'un de ses meilleurs whiskys. Ron l'avait dégusté avec un plaisir non feint et n'était pas loin de renier le whisky-pur-feu. Hermione, elle, avait apprécié le geste de Draco qui lui avait préparé une infusion relaxante de son invention.

Finalement, peu après 22 heures, plus personne n'avait vraiment la force ou l'envie de se remettre au travail.

Après le départ de Ron et Hermione, Draco avait emmené Harry dans sa chambre et lui avait proposé de prendre un bain.

C'est ainsi que Harry se trouvait confortablement installé dans une large baignoire, assis entre les jambes de Draco, à profiter de ce moment de calme et de volupté.

\- Ça risque d'arriver souvent, tu sais, murmura Draco en caressant lentement ses épaules et le haut de ses bras.

\- Qu'on prenne un bain ensemble ? dit Harry en souriant paresseusement. J'y compte bien.

\- Qu'on t'insulte parce que tu es avec moi.

\- Hermione a compris. Elle…

\- Je ne parle pas de Granger. Je parle de tous les autres. Tous tes amis. Tes collègues. Sans parler des anonymes que nous croiserons dans la rue.

\- Les gens peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fous.

\- C'est ce que tu dis maintenant mais que se passera-t-il quand tu devras affronter ça tous les jours ? Pas seulement les propos désobligeants comme ceux de Granger, mais les insultes, les menaces, les calomnies ? On va te cracher dessus Harry, et à moi, on me jettera des sorts !

Harry se redressa puis se retourna pour se trouver à califourchon sur les cuisses de Draco et lui faire face.

\- Je ne reculerai pas, dit-il fermement. Tu m'entends ? Je ne reculerai pas.

\- Harry…

\- D'abord parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Ensuite, si je le fais, ils auront gagné. Si je le fais, je donne raison à tous ces imbéciles qui pensent que tu n'es pas une bonne personne pour moi. Tu _es_ exactement la personne qu'il me fallait.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

\- Parce qu'avant toi, c'était rien. Le vide. Le néant. Avec toi, je me sens vivant. Bien plus vivant que je ne l'ai jamais été. Et tes potions n'ont rien à voir là-dedans.

Harry posa ses mains en coupe autour du visage de Draco et caressa ses joues de ses pouces.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Draco. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me regarde comme une personne normale. Pas comme une icône, ni comme un fou qu'on a peur de contrarier. Avec toi, je sais que rien ne sera jamais acquis. Tu ne me laisseras jamais me complaire dans l'auto-apitoiement, tu me bousculeras, quitte à être sans pitié, comme tu l'as toujours été depuis qu'on se connaît. Et je sais que tu as besoin de moi aussi. Pour te dire quand tu vas trop loin. Pour t'aider à affronter tes peurs et faire preuve de courage.

\- Parfois, tu confonds le courage et l'inconscience.

\- Ce n'est pas être inconscient que de vouloir vivre au grand jour avec l'homme que j'aime.

\- Tu es un emmerdeur, Potter.

\- Toi aussi. Alors, on est quitte.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il entoura la taille de Harry de ses bras et le serra tout contre lui.

\- Quand toute cette histoire sera finie, je t'emmènerai dîner au Serpencendre. C'est…

\- … le restaurant le plus couru du monde sorcier, souffla Harry.

\- Exactement ! Pour notre première sortie publique en tant que couple, nous ne passerons pas inaperçus.

\- Tu sais, une promenade sur le Chemin de Traverse fera aussi l'affaire.

\- Tsss, objecta Draco dont les mains caressaient ses reins avec lenteur. Tu sors avec un Malefoy maintenant. Et les Malefoy voient les choses en grand quand il s'agit des personnes qu'ils aiment. Tu vas devoir t'y habituer.

Harry sourit à son tour. Il pourrait s'habituer à beaucoup de choses, pourvu que Draco continue ce qu'il était en train de faire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Mercredi 29 octobre 2008 – Manoir Malefoy**

Hermione arriva au Manoir un peu après neuf heures. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire quand elle trouva Harry, encore en robe de chambre, en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

\- Bonjour Harry.

\- Salut Hermione. Ça va ?

\- Pas aussi bien que toi, apparemment, gloussa-t-elle.

\- Heu… je ne vois pas…

\- Allons, Harry, rigola-t-elle. Tu as le mot « orgasme » écrit en grand sur ton front.

\- Hermione ! s'offusqua Harry en s'étouffant avec son café et en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Rhoo, ça va ! Je suis une femme mariée. Comment crois-tu que je sois tombée enceinte ? Pas en regardant les fleurs et les abeilles…

\- AAARGH ! Je ne veux rien savoir !

La jeune femme éclata franchement de rire.

\- Au fait, où est Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses affaires sur la table.

\- Heu… Hum… dans son bureau. Il a… des courriers à écrire.

\- Ah. Ok.

Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit un livre assez ancien.

\- J'aurais voulu lui montrer ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le livre dont je t'ai parlé, celui sur les manières de contrôler l'esprit.

\- Mais je pensais qu'il était au Département des Mystères…

\- En effet. Cho Chang me devait une faveur. Je dois absolument le ramener demain.

\- Tu n'as pas eu de problème pour justifier ton absence ?

\- Non. J'ai dit à Shacklebolt que Rose était malade. Il n'a fait aucune difficulté.

\- Il t'a semblé… normal ?

\- Oui. Il n'y avait aucun signe qu'il agissait sous une quelconque influence. Mais il faut dire qu'il était seul. Zacharias Smith n'était nulle part dans les environs.

Harry hocha la tête. Il termina sa tasse de café et se leva.

\- Bon, je vais m'habiller. Je te rejoins dans la bibliothèque.

\- Fais à ton aise, dit Hermione avec un sourire suggestif que Harry décida d'ignorer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco sortit de son labo vers 10 heures 30. Cette fois, il avait pris la peine de se changer afin d'éviter toute question dérangeante sur d'éventuelles odeurs de potions imprégnées sur lui.

Après avoir salué poliment Granger, il se mit au travail avec elle, tandis que Harry était toujours dans le cabinet de généalogie, à faire des recherches sur le Clan Blythe.

Cette atmosphère studieuse et silencieuse fut interrompue par l'arrivée inopinée de Ron, sur le coup de midi. Il semblait particulièrement agité.

\- Ron ? s'étonna Hermione. Je croyais que tu ne revenais pas avant 17 heures !

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai des choses à vous raconter. Où est Harry ?

\- Je suis là, dit ce dernier en sortant de la pièce annexe à la bibliothèque, un livre à la main. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai croisé Zacharias Smith, dit Ron. Il était dans un état de nerfs indescriptible. Shacklebolt l'a rappelé à l'ordre quand il s'est mis à insulter Eddie Carmichael sans raison.

\- Hm, fit Draco. A tous les coups, il est retourné au hangar.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi, dit Ron. Et maintenant, il est furieux car Harry a disparu.

\- Tout le monde me croit toujours en Finlande ?

Ron se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque.

-Pas vraiment. Smith fait savoir à tout le monde que tu as désobéi aux ordres et que tu t'es fait la malle. Il est bien aidé par Travis qui répand la rumeur selon laquelle tu serais psychologiquement instable. Et dangereux.

Harry soupira en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Je suppose que la prochaine étape, ce sera de me mettre les meurtres sur le dos…

\- Oui, confirma Ron.

\- Quelle sale petite merde ! s'exclama Malefoy. Il faut…

\- Attends, coupa Ron. Il y a autre chose.

\- Une bonne chose ? demanda Hermione.

Ron sortit des parchemins de la poche de sa robe.

\- Sergueï a continué les recherches. Il a retrouvé une information qui avait été classée dans les faits anodins car elle semblait concerner un fait divers moldu sans grande importance.

\- Lequel ? demanda Harry.

\- Des restes humains ont bien été retrouvés à Inverness. Pas dans les ruines où on a retrouvé les Stockwell, mais dans la partie nord du terrain qui les entourent. Vu l'état des os, les moldus ont pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien cimetière. Les restes ont été emmenés et entreposés au Musée National d'Ecosse dans l'attente d'un financement qui permettrait de les étudier.

\- Tu crois qu'il s'agit de nos victimes ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais la découverte est intervenue à peine un mois après la disparition de Mike Nolan et deux semaines après celle de Lisa Redding. Et d'après ce que je sais, des fouilles archéologiques avaient déjà eu lieu à cet endroit, sans qu'on n'ait jamais rien trouvé.

\- Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, dit Draco.

Tout le monde semblait d'accord.

\- Et toi Harry ? demanda Ron. Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur le château ?

\- A vrai dire, oui. Mais je ne sais pas du tout quoi en penser.

\- Dis-nous, intervint Draco.

Harry posa sur la table le livre qu'il tenait en main.

\- Grâce aux livres de généalogie des Malefoy, j'ai pu remonter bien avant que le Clan Blythe ne s'approprie les terres et le Château. Jusqu'à un certain Angus McLomond, le chef du Clan. Sa femme et lui ne parvenant pas à avoir d'enfant, il fit appel à un sorcier qui leur donna une potion. Une potion de magie noire. Le sorcier mit McLomond en garde sur le fait que la magie noire n'est jamais gratuite et qu'un jour, il lui faudrait en payer le prix. McLomond oublia bien vite les mises en garde du sorcier lorsque sa femme lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Peu de temps après la naissance de l'enfant, le sorcier se présenta au Château et réclama le prix de la magie : l'âme de l'enfant ou celle de sa mère. McLomond lui rit au nez et le congédia. Bien décidé à se venger, le sorcier revint le lendemain, déguisé en troubadour. Il versa une potion dans le vin de McLomond et…

\- Harry, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une de ces histoires idiotes que les moldus racontent à leurs enfants pour qu'ils aient peur de nous, coupa Draco.

\- Attends, dit Harry. Ce n'est pas fini. Ecoute-ça, dit-il en prenant le livre en main. « Sitôt après avoir bu la coupe, le corps du Seigneur McLomond se dessécha. Sa peau devint comme un parchemin noir qui recouvrait ses os. Puis son ombre se détacha de lui et le couvrit comme une cape, ne laissant plus voir de lui que des mains squelettiques et une bouche immonde, trou béant qui semblait s'ouvrir droit sur les Enfers. Une brume givrée se répandit dans la pièce, glaçant les âmes, les corps et les objets, et dissipant dans les cœurs toute idée de bonheur ».

Harry arrêta sa lecture et referma le livre.

\- Par Merlin, murmura Hermione. Ce que tu viens de lire, c'est… c'est la description…

\- D'un détraqueur, confirma Harry. La légende raconte aussi que le sorcier qui avait empoisonné McLomond l'a maudit en le condamnant à se nourrir des âmes et des pensées heureuses de tous les êtres vivants autour de lui. Toujours d'après la légende, cinq jours plus tard, tous les habitants du village étaient devenus des « mangeurs d'âmes ».

Un grand silence régnait dans la pièce, chacun réfléchissant à ce que Harry venait de raconter.

\- Tu… tu penses que Smith a retrouvé la formule de cette potion, souffla Ron, et… et qu'il compte créer de nouveaux détraqueurs ?

\- Je sais que ça paraît insensé, dit Harry, mais quand nous étions dans le hangar, il a dit qu'il allait « les faire renaître ». Il parlait peut-être de ça.

\- Mais les détraqueurs n'ont pas disparu, objecta Draco. On ne peut pas les tuer. Si ?

\- En théorie, non, expliqua Hermione. Mais on peut les repousser suffisamment fort pour qu'ils… s'évaporent. Quand les détraqueurs ont tenté de reprendre Azkaban après la guerre, le Ministère a réuni un très grand nombre de personnes sachant créer un patronus. Les sorts conjugués de tous les sorciers présents étaient tellement puissants que les détraqueurs ont tout simplement disparu.

\- C'est… complètement dingue, murmura Draco, encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Même… même Voldemort n'est pas allé jusque-là.

\- Peut-être seulement parce qu'il ne connaissait pas cette histoire, observa Ron.

\- Encore heureux, dit sombrement Harry.

\- Mais pourquoi Inverness ? demanda Hermione. Smith aurait commis les meurtres là-bas seulement pour… coller à la légende ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non, dit Draco. Smith pense sans doute que le lieu est encore empreint de la magie noire qui a donné naissance aux premiers détraqueurs. Il pense que c'est ce qui manque à sa potion pour qu'elle fonctionne. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Jusqu'à présent.

Un silence pesant retomba à nouveau sur la bibliothèque.

\- Bien, dit Hermione qui semblait décidée à rester logique et efficace. Admettons que Smith ait retrouvé la formule de cette potion, nous ne trouverons jamais l'antidote à temps. Si antidote, il y a. Et même si la potion ne fonctionne apparemment pas, il n'en demeure pas moins que ses tentatives pourraient encore faire d'autres victimes.

\- Tu nous dis qu'il faut impérativement coincer Smith, résuma Draco. Nous sommes tous d'accord, mais comment ?

\- Il faut un appât.

Draco tourna la tête vers Harry. Il se tenait les bras croisés sur le torse, un air déterminé sur le visage.

\- Harry, tu n'y penses pas…

\- Si Draco. C'est le seul moyen. Ron ?

\- Ça ne m'enchante pas de l'admettre, soupira ce dernier. Mais Harry a raison.

\- Peut-être, s'énerva Draco. Mais pas toi ! On peut trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Non, dit Harry en secouant la tête. Je suis le mieux placé pour le faire. Smith cherche après moi. S'il apprend où je me trouve, il va accourir ventre à terre.

\- C'est trop dangereux !

\- Malefoy… C'est notre seule chance, plaida Ron.

Draco leva les bras au ciel en maudissant copieusement ces foutus gryffondors qui ne savaient pas se tenir loin du danger.

Puis il appela son elfe de maison pour qu'il prépare du thé, des biscuits et des sandwiches. L'après-midi et la soirée seraient longs. Si Harry devait risquer sa vie, alors ils allaient avoir besoin d'un plan infaillible.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Jeudi 30 octobre 2008 – Ministère de la Magie, Bureau des Aurors**

Zacharias Smith était d'une humeur massacrante. Rien ne se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu. Et bien sûr, la faute à qui ? A cette sainte-nitouche de Potter.

Potter. Il avait dû se le farcir durant toutes ses années d'école, lui, sa notoriété et sa stupide cicatrice. En cinquième année, il avait intégré l'Armée de Dumbledore uniquement par curiosité et pour ne pas rester sur la touche. Secrètement, il avait espéré que Potter soit aussi médiocre que les Serpentards le disaient mais c'était faux. Cet enfoiré était _doué_. Vraiment doué.

Puis il y avait eu la septième année. Où était Potter le Sauveur quand Poudlard tomba sous le joug des Mangemorts ? Où était-il quand les élèves se faisaient torturer par les Carrow ? Il était en _fuite_. Zacharias n'en avait rien à foutre des discours de Londubat, de la petite Weasley ou de Finnigan sur le fait qu'il était en train de mener à bien la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confiée. Il s'était tiré.

Et quand il était finalement revenu pour combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, combien de personnes n'avaient pas déjà trouvé la mort ?

Mais tout cela importait peu. Potter le héros avait vaincu Voldemort, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Le Ministère, désireux de se faire pardonner pour son attitude hostile, avait même été jusqu'à l'accueillir comme aspirant Auror alors qu'il n'avait pas obtenu ses ASPIC. Tout ça parce qu'il était Harry Potter.

Zacharias ne pouvait pas admettre autant d'injustice. Lui était le descendant d'Helga Poufsouffle, mais personne ne semblait en faire grand cas. Face à un tel désintérêt pour ce qu'il était, il avait fini par se dire que Voldemort n'avait peut-être pas eu tort de vouloir restaurer la suprématie des sang-pur.

Peu de temps après son arrivée au Ministère, il s'était mis à lire pas mal de livres qui traitaient de cette question et notamment des idées de Gellert Grindelwald sur la théorie du _Plus Grand Bien_.

Puis, il y avait cette découverte miraculeuse. Un vieux grimoire en piteux état qu'il avait découvert par hasard chez un antiquaire moldu dans le nord de l'Ecosse. Le moldu n'en avait évidemment pas conscience, mais ce grimoire renfermait des potions de grands pouvoirs et de magie noire dont Zacharias n'avait jamais entendu parler. L'une d'elle s'appelait la « potion des mangeurs d'âmes ». Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'elle permettait de créer. Malheureusement, la page était à moitié moisie et il ne disposait donc que d'une partie des explications. Mais il était suffisamment doué en potions pour tenter de la reconstituer lui-même.

C'est à partir de là qu'un projet un peu fou était né dans sa tête. Etablir un Ordre Nouveau, basé sur le _Plus Grand Bien_. Il s'agirait d'un régime autoritaire, destiné à rétablir l'ordre, les convenances et les traditions. Evidemment, il y aurait des opposants. Potter en premier lieu. Mais quoi de mieux que les détraqueurs pour museler des opposants ?

Tout s'était enchaîné très vite. Zacharias avait découvert un sort qui lui garantissait de contrôler Shacklebolt à sa guise, sans utiliser l'Imperium. Cela lui avait permis de jeter la disgrâce sur Potter tout en le tenant à l'écart de toutes les affaires d'envergure au Bureau des Aurors. En même temps, il était parvenu à se rendre indispensable auprès du Ministre et avait donc un œil sur tous les dossiers en cours.

C'est lui qui avait fait adopter la réforme des services de santé afin d'augmenter le nombre et le prix des prestations, en contrepartie d'un pot-de-vin du Directeur de Ste Mangouste.

C'est que la potion des mangeurs d'âmes coûtait cher à préparer… Il lui fallait des gallions. Gallions qu'il trouva également en s'associant avec un groupe de trafiquants d'animaux magiques. Le business lui rapportait une véritable petite fortune, jusqu'au jour où ce merdeux de Potter était venu y mettre son nez.

Même sur la touche, Potter était dangereux. Raison pour laquelle Zacharias avait décidé de s'en débarrasser une fois pour toute. Son plan avait été réglé au millimètre. Rien n'aurait dû déraper. Et pourtant…

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Zacharias stoppa net à l'angle du couloir. C'était Granger. Et elle paraissait contrariée.

-Je suis désolé Hermione, dit la voix penaude de Ron Weasley. Harry m'a dit de ne rien dire à personne.

Harry ? Zacharias tendit l'oreille.

\- Je ne suis pas personne, répliqua Granger.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai fini par t'en parler quand même.

\- Alors, tu sais vraiment où il se trouve ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu te souviens de la Cabane Hurlante ?

\- Bien entendu ! C'est là qu'il se cache ?

\- Oui.

\- Il t'a dit pourquoi ?

\- Pfff… son discours était très décousu. Il a prétendu qu'on l'avait enlevé, que le portoloin qu'il devait prendre était un piège et qu'il était obligé de se cacher.

\- Ron, tu crois que Travis a raison quand il dit qu'Harry est devenu fou ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. C'est vrai qu'on s'est un peu éloigné depuis que j'ai eu la promotion et pas lui, mais…

Weasley soupira tragiquement. Zacharias Smith en avait assez entendu et il n'allait pas perdre de temps. Il avait une réunion avec les chefs de département, qu'il ne pouvait pas déplacer sans éveiller des soupçons, mais sitôt après il s'occuperait de Potter.

La Cabane Hurlante. Finalement, cela ne l'étonnait pas de sa part.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ron ponctua son propos d'un long et audible soupir. Le sort de rétro-vision que Hermione avait lancé à l'angle du couloir lui apprit que Smith venait de faire demi-tour.

\- Tu crois qu'il a marché ? demanda Hermione.

\- Tu doutes de mes talents d'acteur ?

\- Non. Tu étais parfait.

\- Bien. Je vais transplaner à la Cabane. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?

\- Oui. J'ai travaillé le sort toute la soirée avec Malefoy. Ça va aller.

\- OK. Fais attention à toi.

\- Toi aussi.

Hermione embrassa son mari avec ferveur.

\- Tu crois qu'on a bien fait de lui faire confiance ?

\- On n'avait pas le choix, Hermione. On ne pouvait pas gérer ça seuls, Harry et moi. Et puis, on devait avoir un témoin.

\- Tu as raison.

Ron la serra contre lui.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

\- Ça vaut mieux. Je ne veux pas être celle qui expliquera à Malefoy que Harry a été blessé ou pire, qu'il…

\- Chut. On n'aura rien à expliquer à Malefoy car Harry rentrera sain et sauf. D'accord ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle embrassa Ron une dernière fois et se dirigea vers le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Cabane Hurlante, Pré-au-Lard**

Harry arpentait la pièce, tout en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil à travers la vitre crasseuse. Ses pas faisaient craquer le plancher et soulevaient de petits nuages de poussière.

Au loin, la tour de l'horloge de Poudlard sonna midi.

Harry s'arrêta à nouveau devant la fenêtre. Un craquement se fit entendre mais cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas du plancher. Harry se figea. Un grincement strident résonna quelque part dans la maison. Puis une succession d'autres craquements. Quelqu'un montait l'escalier.

-Le voilà, murmura-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette.

L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit en couinant et Zacharias Smith apparut sur le seuil.

\- Potter, dit-il d'un ton méprisant. Tu ne m'auras pas échappé très longtemps.

\- Suffisamment pour avoir eu le temps de raconter sur toi quelques histoires très intéressantes.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas ici, en train de te menacer de ma baguette. Et même si tu as parlé, ça ne me tracasse pas trop. Tout le monde te croit fou et dangereux. Même ton grand ami Weasley.

\- C'est faux !

\- Ah oui ? Et comment penses-tu que je suis arrivé ici ? Tout simplement parce que ce cher Ron m'a dit où te trouver.

\- C'est impossible ! Ron n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! Sauf si tu le contrôles. Exactement comme tu contrôles Shacklebolt.

Zacharias Smith haussa un sourcil.

-Oh, mais c'est que tu as _vraiment_ découvert des choses, Potter.

Son ricanement parut terriblement désagréable aux oreilles de Harry.

\- Non, je ne contrôle pas Weasley. Cela aurait paru trop suspect. Et puis, Shacklebolt est bien suffisant. Lui seul est utile à mes projets.

\- Jamais je ne te laisserai t'en tirer, Smith !

\- Oh Potter, sourit-il. Tu es tellement _agaçant_ par moment. Toujours si parfait. Toujours à vouloir jouer les héros. Tu crois qu'être orphelin et avoir une cicatrice sur le front te permet de te croire supérieur aux autres ?

\- Par Merlin, soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Je croirais entendre Malefoy quand on avait quatorze ans. Tu ne crois pas que ce discours est un peu passé de mode ?

\- Hm… Je ne crois pas, non. Je pense au contraire que Malefoy avait raison. Tu vois… Je pense même que Voldemort avait raison. Il est temps de purger la société sorcière de tout ce qui la sclérose. Y compris toi.

\- Aaah, nous y voilà, dit calmement Harry. L'héritage de Voldemort. Je me demandais quand nous verrions apparaître un illuminé prêt à reprendre le flambeau. Bizarrement, je pensais qu'il s'agirait d'un de ses anciens Mangemorts. Apparemment, je me suis trompé.

\- Les Mangemorts ne sont que des lâches. Tout juste bons à se cacher derrière une cagoule et à fuir après la défaite. Ce ne sera pas mon cas.

\- Hm, j'imagine. Toi, tu te contenteras de t'entourer d'une armée de détraqueurs.

Cette fois, Smith amorça un mouvement de recul.

\- Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?

\- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, Smith, je ne suis pas qu'une célébrité en mal de reconnaissance. Je suis un Auror. Un très bon Auror.

Zacharias eut un rictus méprisant.

\- Bien joué, Potter. Je me doutais que tu finirais par découvrir mes liens avec les trafiquants d'animaux magiques mais pas mon projet de créer des détraqueurs.

\- Projet qui n'est pas vraiment couronné de succès pour le moment, observa innocemment Harry.

\- Oh, mais tout cela est sur le point de changer. Tu ne vas pas tarder à t'en rendre compte.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de sa poche une fiole remplie d'un liquide grenat, semblable à du vin.

-Tu vois, Potter, au départ, je pensais me débarrasser de toi en te tuant. Puis, je me suis dit qu'il serait dommage de gâcher un tel potentiel et que tu me serais plus utile comme cobaye. Au pire, tu mourrais. Au mieux, tu deviendrais un détraqueur.

Il éclata d'un rire hystérique.

-N'est-ce pas une formidable ironie ? Te transformer en une ces immondes créatures que tu détestes tellement ! Te condamner à une vie maudite. Te condamner à te nourrir de l'âme de tous ceux que tu aimes, en commençant par ton cher ami Weasley !

Harry déglutit difficilement. Une sueur froide le couvrit de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il se voyait penché sur les corps inanimés de Ron, d'Hermione… Et Draco. Loin dans sa tête, une femme hurlait.

Il se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Tu es malade, Smith, souffla-t-il.

\- C'est ce qu'on a dit de tous les visionnaires. Le temps montrera que j'avais raison et l'Histoire se souviendra de moi comme de celui qui a révolutionné le monde sorcier.

Un air déterminé sur le visage, il leva sa baguette.

-L'Histoire ne retiendra rien de toi, Smith. Si ce n'est que tu étais un vulgaire tueur au cerveau dérangé.

Zacharias sursauta en entendant la voix derrière lui.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-il en grimaçant. Weasley, le chien fidèle.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire de tes insultes, Smith. C'est fini pour toi.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, Weasley.

Smith amorça un mouvement avec le haut de son corps. Il chancela en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas parvenu à transplaner.

\- Lâche ta baguette Smith ! exigea Eddie Carmichael qui venait d'apparaître de nulle part, avec trois autres membres de son équipe.

Zacharias Smith balaya la pièce du regard, comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

\- Il n'y a aucune issue, lui confirma Carmichael. J'ai posé des sorts anti-transplanage juste après ton arrivée.

\- Tu… tu es là… depuis le début… ?

\- Oh oui. Et je dois dire que j'ai entendu des choses très intéressantes. Des choses qui t'amèneront directement à Azkaban pour un sacré bout de temps.

\- Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! crâna-t-il.

\- Détrompe-toi, Smith, dit Harry. Tu as été négligent sur la dernière scène de crime. Et grâce à cette potion, ajouta-t-il en prenant la fiole que Zacharias tenait toujours en main, nous pourrons te relier sans aucun doute possible au meurtre des Stockwell.

\- Impossible ! Jamais personne ne parviendra à identifier les composants de la potion !

\- Une fois encore, tu te trompes, répondit Harry avec un sourire énigmatique.

Eddie Carmichael s'avança d'un pas résolu et referma les menottes magiques autour des poignets de Smith.

\- Zacharias Smith, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour enlèvement et tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Harry Potter, pour le meurtre de Leona et William Stockwell, pour trafic d'animaux magiques et pour tentative de coup d'Etat.

\- Arrêtez-moi si vous voulez, se moqua Smith, mais dans deux heures à peine, je serai dehors et vous, tous autant que vous êtes, vous serez virés !

Ron se posta devant Smith et le regarda avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai oublié de te dire, mon cher Zach… A l'heure où on parle, Hermione a levé le sort qui te liait à Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il est à Ste Mangouste où le Guérisseur Finnigan est parvenu à extraire ses souvenirs de vos petites… entrevues. En plus de tout le reste, tu seras donc jugé pour agression sur le Ministre de la Magie. Alors, tu vois… je ne crois pas que nous serons virés. Et je ne crois pas que tu sortiras d'Azkaban. Mon seul regret, c'est qu'il n'y a plus là-bas, la compagnie des détraqueurs que tu aimes tant.

Le visage de Zacharias Smith s'affaissa complètement. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Deux Aurors l'attrapèrent fermement par le bras et transplanèrent avec lui jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie.

\- Merci Eddie, dit Harry. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Harry. Je suis tellement désolé de n'avoir rien vu plus tôt.

\- Je n'ai rien vu non plus, dit Ron. Smith a été habile et Merlin sait ce qui aurait pu arriver si Harry n'avait pas découvert son secret.

\- Le plus important, c'est que nous l'ayons arrêté.

Eddie et Ron approuvèrent. Ils se serrèrent la main et transplanèrent à leur tour.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hôpital Ste Mangouste**

-Harry !

Harry se retrouva serré contre un corps qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il ferma les yeux un instant, appréciant l'étreinte et s'imprégnant de l'odeur d'agrumes de Draco.

\- Par Salazar, tu es sain et sauf.

\- Comme tu peux le voir. Tout s'est déroulé parfaitement. Mais toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Finnigan m'a demandé de lui fournir une potion que j'ai mise au point il y a deux ans. Il s'agit au départ d'une potion de sommeil, mais Finnigan a pensé que, utilisée à très petites doses, ça l'aiderait pour extraire les souvenirs de Shacklebolt sans endommager sa mémoire ou ses facultés cognitives. Ça été un succès ! Et cela m'ouvre de nouvelles perspectives pour l'utilisation de cette potion dans la guérison des traumatismes.

\- Alors Kingsley est au courant que…

\- Il sait que c'est moi qui ait fourni la potion. Il ne sait rien de mon… activité.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans le couloir et Ron apparut dans l'encadrement.

-Harry. Malefoy. Le Ministre souhaiterait vous voir.

Etonnés d'être appelés tous les deux, Harry et Draco ne perdirent toutefois pas de temps pour entrer dans la chambre.

Kingsley Shacklebolt était allongé dans un lit. Il paraissait terriblement fatigué. Harry en comprit la raison en voyant Hermione poser une large vasque sur une table à côté du lit. Il venait certainement de visionner les souvenirs qu'on lui avait extrait.

\- Bonsoir Harry. Monsieur Malefoy, les salua-t-il d'une voix lasse.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, répondit Draco en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, je tenais à vous remercier personnellement. Le Guérisseur Finnigan m'a dit que c'est vous qui avez fourni la potion qui lui a permis d'extraire mes souvenirs sans dommage.

\- C'est le cas, en effet.

\- Pouvez-vous m'en dire davantage sur ses propriétés ?

\- Eh bien, il s'agit d'une forme de potion de sommeil. Elle est particulière en ce qu'elle induit un état de sommeil paradoxal sans endormissement. Utilisée à faible dose, elle fait en sorte que vos souvenirs soient comme… en suspension. Et donc plus faciles à trier et à extraire par un tiers.

\- C'est impressionnant.

\- Merci Monsieur le Ministre.

\- Je vous ai fait venir pour autre chose, Monsieur Malefoy. L'Auror en Chef Weasley a fortement insisté pour que la potion trouvée en possession de Zacharias Smith vous soit confiée pour analyse. C'est également le cas de Madame la Sous-Secrétaire Granger. Ils semblent penser tous les deux que vous êtes plus que qualifié pour le faire.

Draco jeta un regard étonné à Ron et Hermione qui se tenaient un peu en retrait.

-C'est à dire que… hm… J'ai un diplôme de Maître des Potions. Et j'ai énormément travaillé sur les effets de la potion utilisée sur les Stockwell. Si je peux les comparer à la celle qu'il détenait, je pourrais certainement confirmer qu'il s'agit de la potion des mangeurs d'âmes.

-Bien, trancha le Ministre. Dans ce cas, c'est entendu. Auror Weasley, vous veillerez à ce que Monsieur Malefoy ait accès au laboratoire du quartier des Aurors afin de procéder aux analyses.

\- Ce sera fait, Monsieur le Ministre.

\- Merci, Monsieur Malefoy. Vous pouvez nous laisser. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec l'Auror Potter.

Draco s'inclina respectueusement et quitta la pièce, non sans avoir discrètement caressé la main de Harry, en un geste rassurant.

Quand la porte se fut refermée, Kinsgley soupira longuement.

\- Harry, dit-il doucement, je ne saurais te dire combien je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé et pour ce que tu as eu à subir ces dernières années.

\- Kinsgley, ce n'est absolument pas votre faute ! Vous étiez sous l'emprise d'un sort !

\- Je suis un Auror, Harry ! Avant d'être Ministre, je suis un Auror ! J'ai passé toute ma carrière à traquer des gens comme Smith et à confondre ceux qui se prétendaient sous emprise ! Je sais reconnaître les signes ! Et là, je me suis fait avoir lamentablement ! Quatre ans, Harry ! Cet enfoiré me tenait sous sa coupe depuis quatre ans !

\- Il y a une grande différence entre reconnaître les signes de l'emprise de l'extérieur et en être victime soi-même. Vous n'auriez pas pu vous défendre.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, ajouta Hermione. Je vous l'ai dit… le sort utilisé par Smith était pratiquement inconnu de tous. Il mêlait la pratique moldue de l'hypnose et un sort d'une grande complexité.

\- Peu importe, dit Kingsley en balayant l'argument de la main. Je me sens responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Je me sens responsable vis-à-vis de toi, Harry. D'avoir brisé ta carrière.

Le Ministre détourna les yeux, évitant de regarder Harry mais aussi Ron.

\- Vous n'avez rien brisé du tout, Kingsley. Malgré l'emprise de Smith, vous avez pris de bonnes décisions pour le Bureau. Et l'une d'elles a été de nommer Ron Chef des Aurors.

Kingsley hocha lentement la tête.

\- Est-ce qu'en dépit de ce qui s'est passé, tu accepteras de nous aider durant le procès ?

\- Evidemment ! s'exclama Harry. Je livrerai mes propres souvenirs, je témoignerai au procès et je vous fournirai toutes les preuves que nous avons rassemblées ces derniers jours.

\- Merci. Quand tout ça sera fini, promets-moi de prendre quelques jours de congé bien mérités.

Harry rigola.

\- A vrai dire, j'allais vous le demander. Mais pas seulement quelques jours. Je souhaiterais prendre un congé de longue durée… Trois mois.

\- Quoi ? croassa le Ministre.

\- Je sais que c'est long mais… c'est nécessaire. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à tout ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai besoin de me recentrer sur certains aspects de ma vie que j'ai trop longtemps négligés. Comme Hermione me l'a fait remarquer, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus de projets personnels. Rénover ma maison. Voyager.

Il fit une pause et prit une courte respiration.

-Consacrer du temps à la personne que j'aime, souffla-t-il.

Kingsley resta silencieux un moment.

-Draco Malefoy, finit-il par dire.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Je… je… comment… je veux dire…

\- Je te l'ai dit, Harry, rigola Kingsley. Je suis un Auror. J'ai encore un sens aigu de l'observation. J'ai bien vu la manière dont tu le regardais alors que nous parlions, lui et moi. Tes yeux débordaient de fierté. Sans parler de son geste envers toi, juste avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre.

\- Eh bien… je… oui. Draco et moi, nous sommes ensemble.

Kingsley ne fit aucun commentaire, ce dont Harry fut satisfait. Il n'attendait pas qu'on approuve ou non sa relation avec Draco. Juste qu'on le laisse vivre en paix.

\- D'accord, dit finalement le Ministre. J'avoue que ta décision de prendre un congé de longue durée m'effraie un peu, mais c'est ton droit. Je pense même que nul autre ne le mérite plus que toi. J'espère simplement que tu nous reviendras. Le Bureau des Aurors a besoin de toi, Harry.

\- Merci Monsieur le Ministre. Merci de votre compréhension.

Harry lui serra la main, le cœur bien plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne savait pas encore quel tournant sa vie allait prendre mais peu lui importait. A partir de maintenant, il allait être pleinement heureux. Et pour longtemps.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue !**


	7. Partie 3 - Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews et tout particulièrement à Mamilys pour sa lecture attentive !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Partie 3 – Epilogue**

 _Avant toi c'était quoi_

 _Juste une scène immense_

 _Bien trop vaste pour moi_

 _Et puis tout danse_

 **Samedi 13 décembre 2008 - Manoir Malefoy**

\- Draco ! Ils sont là ! s'écria Harry alors qu'il était au milieu de l'escalier.

\- Potter, je suis capable de reconnaître l'alerte de ma propre cheminée, tu sais, répliqua calmement Draco à son miroir, devant lequel il arrangeait le col de sa chemise.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et alla à la rencontre de ses invités.

-PARRAIN ! cria Rose en se jetant dans ses bras.

Harry la souleva du sol et la fit tournoyer dans les airs, la faisant rire à gorge déployée. Puis il la reposa par terre et salua chaleureusement Ron et Hermione.

\- C'est un château ? demanda la petite fille en regardant tout autour d'elle avec émerveillement.

\- C'est un Manoir, mais c'est presque la même chose.

\- C'est ta nouvelle maison ?

\- C'est la maison de Draco. Je t'en ai parlé, c'est…

\- Ton amoureux !

\- Oui, rigola Harry. Regarde, le voilà justement.

Draco venait d'arriver au bas de l'escalier.

\- Bonjour Rose, dit-il en souriant.

\- Ooooooh, murmura la petite fille. Tu es beauuuu !

Puis se tournant vers son père :

-Mais moins que mon papa !

Même Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Ooh ouiii ! Maman, je peux ?

\- Vas-y. Mais n'assomme pas Draco avec des milliers de questions, d'accord ?

\- Oui, Maman.

\- Telle mère, telle fille, dit Draco en faisant un petit sourire moqueur à Hermione.

Il prit Rose par la main et l'emmena avec lui.

-Venez, dit Harry à ses amis. Allons dans le petit salon.

Il les précéda dans la pièce en question avant de leur servir une tasse de thé. Il avait choisi un thé Earl Grey parfumé aux écorces d'orange, idéal pour l'après-midi. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant qu'il y a peine trois mois de cela, il n'aurait pas pu faire la différence entre un thé noir et un thé vert.

Les manières de Draco déteignait décidément sur lui.

\- Alors Harry ? demanda Ron. Comment se passe ton congé ?

\- Oh, j'en profite plutôt bien !

Le procès de Zacharias Smith avait été bouclé en un mois à peine. Draco était parvenu en trois jours à identifier les composants de la potion des mangeurs d'âmes. Ceux-ci correspondant parfaitement aux traces retrouvées dans les corps des Stockwell, le Mangenmagot avait immédiatement inculpé Smith d'assassinat, ce qui permettait son audition sous Véritasérum. Smith avoua tout : le trafic, les pots-de-vin, les meurtres, sa volonté de se débarrasser de Harry Potter et la tentative de coup d'état contre Shacklebolt. Le Mangenmagot ne prit que deux jours pour délibérer et le condamner à la prison à perpétuité.

Harry avait donc pu entamer son long congé l'esprit serein, empli du sentiment du devoir accompli.

\- Tu as déjà planifié les travaux dans ta maison ? questionna Hermione.

\- Eh bien, à ce propos, commença Harry en posant sa tasse sur le guéridon à côté de lui, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler…

\- On t'écoute, dit Ron.

\- J'ai longuement réfléchi et j'en suis venu à admettre que… je n'aime pas cette maison. Avec ou sans travaux, je ne m'y sentirai jamais chez moi, parce que je n'y ai que des mauvais souvenirs. Cette maison est remplie de fantômes. Sirius, Dumbledore, Rogue, Fred, Remus, Tonks. Un coup de peinture et quelques nouveaux meubles ne pourront jamais effacer tout ça…

Il soupira douloureusement.

\- Je sais que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de Sirius mais… quand on y pense… lui aussi détestait cette maison ! Ce n'est pas…

\- Harry, le coupa gentiment Hermione en posant une main sur son genou. J'espérais t'entendre dire cela un jour.

\- C'est vrai, vieux, dit Ron. Cette bicoque suinte la désolation de tous les côtés. T'en débarrasser, c'est le meilleur service que tu peux te rendre. A toi, et à Sirius.

\- Et tu as tort de dire que c'est tout ce qui te reste de ton parrain, continua Hermione. Il te reste tes souvenirs de lui et de l'amour qu'il te portait comme si tu étais son propre fils.

\- Et un super balai, rajouta Ron.

Harry se mit à rire. Il posa sur ses amis un regard rempli de tendresse et de reconnaissance.

\- Merci, dit-il. J'avais besoin que vous me souteniez dans cette décision.

\- Tu as déjà une idée de l'endroit où tu vas habiter ? demanda Hermione.

\- Eh bien, j'ai pensé à louer un appartement. Voire même racheter une autre maison. J'en ai parlé avec Draco. Il m'a fait la tête pendant deux jours… le temps que je comprenne qu'il espérait que je vienne vivre avec lui. Ici.

\- Et ?

Il sourit nerveusement en se tordant les doigts.

\- J'ai accepté. Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu rapide mais… je me sens bien avec lui. J'ai envie d'être avec lui. Tout le temps. Oh Merlin, souffla-t-il en se prenant la tête à deux mains. J'ai l'impression d'être une guimauve...

\- Ben… pour tout dire… c'est pas faux. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, vieux. Même quand tu sortais avec ma sœur. Je ne sais pas ce que Malefoy te fait mais…

\- Ronald ! coupa Hermione.

Quand elle prenait ce ton-là, Harry lui trouvait un petit air de Molly Weasley assez effrayant. Ron aussi, d'ailleurs, vu la manière dont il battit immédiatement en retraite.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Harry, dit-elle en se radoucissant considérablement.

\- Et puis, l'avantage de vivre dans un si grand Manoir, c'est que si vous vous engueulez, vous n'êtes même pas obligés de vous croiser !

\- Ron, tu es une cause perdue, se lamenta Hermione.

Ron allait répliquer quelque chose mais il fut distrait par la vue de sa fille et de Draco dans le jardin. Il était accroupi devant elle, en train de resserrer son écharpe autour de son cou et de remettre son bonnet en place, pour la protéger du froid. Lui-même avait enfilé une cape et des gants. Puis il la souleva et l'installa sur ses épaules. Il se mit à courir à travers le parc, au plus grand bonheur de la petite fille qui criait de joie.

\- Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé si à l'aise avec des enfants, constata Ron.

\- Tu devrais le voir avec Teddy, dit Harry. Nous sommes allés rendre visite à Andromeda, la semaine dernière. Après tout, il s'agit de sa tante et de son petit-cousin… et puis Teddy est mon filleul… ça me semblait important qu'il fasse leur connaissance. C'était incroyable, ils se sont adoptés quasi immédiatement. Andromeda m'a écrit hier pour me dire que depuis notre visite, Teddy arbore des cheveux blond platine et des yeux gris. Et il ne parle que de Draco. Pour peu, j'en serais presque jaloux !

\- Hm, fit Ron. On va arranger ça. On peut peut-être raconter à Teddy quelques anecdotes au sujet de Malefoy. Par exemple, lui raconter comment sa nouvelle idole a terminé transformé en furet…

\- Oh Ron ! Ne fais pas ça ! protesta Hermione. C'est une bonne chose que Teddy s'attache à d'autres membres de sa famille. Pareil pour Draco !

\- Rabat-joie, marmonna Ron.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa merveilleusement bien. Rose revint de sa promenade avec Draco les joues rosies par le froid et un sourire mirobolant sur le visage. Elle mangea avec bonheur les scones tièdes et les sandwiches servis par Wooly, tout en racontant par le menu tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans le Manoir et dans les jardins. Son babillage incessant attendrissait Draco, qui n'hésitait pas à en rajouter sur leurs folles aventures.

Après qu'elle ait terminé son goûter, elle alla s'asseoir dans le divan et tomba presque aussitôt endormie.

\- Je crois que nous ferions mieux de rentrer, dit Ron.

\- Oui, approuva Hermione. Merci à tous les deux pour cet après-midi.

\- Avant que vous ne partiez, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, dit Draco.

Il se leva et appela Wooly afin qu'il garde un œil sur Rose, puis il fit un signe à Ron et Hermione.

Curieux, ils le suivirent dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce que Draco s'arrête devant un mur.

\- Draco, tu es sûr ? lui demanda Harry. Tu n'es pas obligé de…

\- Si. C'est toi qui a raison. Il le faut.

De plus en plus intrigués, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet quand ils virent Draco agiter sa baguette pour faire apparaître sur le mur les contours d'une porte. Il l'ouvrit et aussitôt des torches magiques s'allumèrent le long d'un escalier qui descendait au sous-sol.

-Suivez-moi, leur dit-il en s'engageant dans l'escalier.

Arrivés en bas des marches, Ron et Hermione regardèrent autour d'eux, complètement abasourdis.

-Bordel, souffla Ron. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

Hermione fixa Malefoy d'un regard dur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Alors tu m'as menti ? Tu possèdes bien un laboratoire clandestin !

\- Draco ne t'a pas menti ! intervint Harry. Ce n'est pas un labo clandestin.

\- Voici les installations de Peacock's Labs, dit Draco.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Ron en écarquillant les yeux. Tu loues ton sous-sol à un labo privé ?

\- Non. Peacock's Labs m'appartient. Et je gère le laboratoire sous le nom de Malcolm Drake. Vous imaginez bien pourquoi je fais usage d'un faux nom…

\- Ouais… C'est clair que le tien ne fait pas recette en Grande-Bretagne, résuma Ron.

\- Mais comment fais-tu vis-à-vis de ton personnel ? demanda Hermione. Ils ont bien dû te reconnaître !

\- Je n'ai qu'un employé et il ne m'a jamais vu. Il s'occupe des livraisons. Toute la marchandise qui doit partir est entreposée dans un petit hangar que je possède en bordure de la propriété, de sorte qu'il n'a jamais mis les pieds au Manoir.

Un long silence accueillit cette déclaration.

-Tu… tu veux dire que tu t'occupes tout seul de la préparation des potions ? souffla Hermione.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Mais… ça représente un travail de dingue ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Eh bien, je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire… jusqu'il y a peu, dit Draco en regardant Harry.

\- Pourquoi nous l'avoir montré ?

\- Parce qu'Harry a confiance en vous. Alors, moi aussi.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un autre regard et Draco se demanda si un jour, Harry et lui parviendraient à se comprendre si bien qu'eux non plus n'auraient plus besoin de mots. Sa question trouva une réponse quand Harry releva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient remplis d'amour et de reconnaissance.

\- Malefoy, dit Ron en s'avançant vers lui. Merci pour ta confiance. Ça compte beaucoup pour nous. Et je peux t'assurer que nous ne dirons rien à propos de ton laboratoire. Tu as ma parole.

\- Merci Weasley, répondit Draco.

Sur une impulsion, il tendit la main. Ron la regarda une fraction de seconde et s'en saisit. Puis il attira Draco à lui dans cette inimitable étreinte qui était la marque de fabrique des Weasley.

Sur le coup, Draco suffoqua légèrement et se raidit.

\- Allez Draco, détends-toi, dit Ron en lui assénant une tape dans le dos. Harry est mon frère… ça fait de toi presque mon beau-frère !

\- Presque, Weasley. Presque.

Ron lâcha Draco et partit d'un rire tonitruant.

\- Il faudra t'y habituer, mon pote ! A Noël, ce sera pire !

\- A Noël ?

\- Ah oui… j'ai oublié de te prévenir… tu passes Noël au Terrier avec nous. Quand je dis nous, c'est les Weasley au grand complet, Neville et Hannah, Luna et Rolf s'ils sont rentrés de Suède. Et Harry. Evidemment.

Draco pâlit légèrement et tourna un regard très inquiet vers Harry. Ce dernier lui sourit innocemment et lui prit la main pour le réconforter.

Draco soupira. Il n'était pas du tout rassuré.

OOOOOOO

 **Jeudi 25 décembre 2008 – Manoir Malefoy**

\- Je me suis moqué d'eux pendant des années ! Mon père a été odieux avec eux ! Ils me détestent Harry !

\- Non Draco, ils ne te détestent pas, soupira Harry pour la centième fois. Et tu n'es pas ton père. Ils savent faire la différence.

\- Et Londubat ? Et Lovegood ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire ?

\- Tu n'auras rien à dire du tout. Neville et Hannah ne viennent pas car Frank a attrapé la dragoncelle. Et Luna et Rolf sont bloqués en Suède à cause d'une invasion de… je ne sais plus trop quoi. Bref, ils rentrent seulement demain.

Draco maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible, tout en se regardant dans le miroir. Il portait un pull à col roulé en cachemire vert foncé sur un pantalon à pinces noir.

\- Ce n'est pas une tenue pour une réception de Noël, râla-t-il.

\- Nous n'allons pas à une _réception_ mais à un repas de famille chez les Weasley. Crois-moi, tu es parfait.

Draco fit une moue contrariée. Il avait prévu de porter une coûteuse robe en soie et fils d'argent et avait failli s'étouffer en voyant Harry sortir du dressing vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche sur un pantalon gris clair. Il avait soupiré comme un condamné à mort en comprenant qu'il allait devoir s'habiller de manière _ordinaire_.

-C'est peut-être un piège ! dit-il en se retournant brusquement vers Harry. Ils m'ont invité pour se venger et pour m'humilier ! Après quoi, ils te convaincront que je suis une odieuse personne et que tu dois me laisser tomber !

Harry resta interdit un long moment. Pour peu, on aurait pu l'entendre cligner des yeux.

\- Draco, dit-il du ton qu'on utiliserait pour parler à un déséquilibré. Personne ne va t'humilier. Et personne ne me dira de te laisser tomber. Tu es invité parce que tu es _mon_ petit-ami et qu'ils veulent faire ta connaissance.

\- Ils ne m'aiment pas.

Harry renonça à discuter avec Draco. Les Weasley ne le détestaient pas. Ils ne l'aimaient peut-être pas encore, mais ils ne le détestaient pas.

Molly était la première que Harry avait mise au courant de sa relation avec Draco. Si elle avait paru surprise au début, elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire désobligeant. Elle avait seulement demandé à Harry si Draco le rendait heureux. Le sourire béat de son presque fils adoptif avait achevé de la convaincre.

Il en avait ensuite parlé à Arthur qui, toujours pragmatique, lui avait dit qu'il avait confiance en son jugement qu'il ne fallait pas juger les enfants aux seules actions de leurs parents.

Molly s'était chargée d'avertir ses fils. Bill et Charlie n'avaient fait aucune difficulté. Percy avait fait un discours moralisateur sur le fait que Harry devait rester prudent. Et George avait éclaté de rire en disant « par les couilles de Merlin, il était temps ».

Harry avait par contre tenu à prévenir Ginny lui-même. Il lui avait donc envoyé un long courrier dans lequel il lui disait combien il était heureux, et combien il avait enfin trouvé un sens à son existence. Ginny lui avait répondu qu'elle lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde.

\- J'ai reçu une Beuglante, dit Draco, sortant Harry de ses pensées.

\- Une Beuglante ? Quand ça ?

\- Ce matin. Pendant que tu étais sous la douche.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Draco haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le lit. Il semblait si abattu que le cœur de Harry se serra violemment. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Draco et lui prit la main.

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'en avait plus reçues. Presque un mois, dit-il avec philosophie.

\- C'est Noël, Harry ! Qui peut être assez mesquin pour envoyer une Beuglante le jour de Noël ?

\- Un con qui ne mérite même pas qu'on se préoccupe de lui.

Comme il s'y attendait, l'annonce du couple qu'il formait avec Draco n'avait pas fait l'unanimité. Leur sortie au Serpencendre n'était pas passée inaperçue et très rapidement, la presse s'était emparée de leur histoire. Les hiboux avaient alors commencé à affluer. Il y avait de tout. Ceux qui les félicitaient chaleureusement. Ceux qui ne savaient pas quoi en penser. Ceux qui les critiquaient tous les deux à cause de leur mode de vie contre nature. Et ceux qui s'en prenaient exclusivement à Draco. Ils étaient peu nombreux mais virulents. Ils le traitaient de mangemort et lui souhaitait de crever dans d'atroces souffrances pour avoir perverti leur Sauveur.

L'arrivée de Bleuglantes avaient toutefois brusquement cessé quand la presse avait relayé le rôle de Draco dans l'arrestation de Zacharias Smith. Il restait encore quelques esprits chagrins qui s'offusquaient de ce que le Ministère fasse confiance à un ancien mangemort, mais la plupart des gens avait commencé à considérer Draco autrement.

Jusqu'à ce matin. Et cela expliquait pourquoi Draco était tellement nerveux à l'idée d'affronter le clan Weasley tout entier.

\- Qui que ce soit, je lui souhaite que sa dinde soit avariée et qu'il vomisse ses tripes, dit Harry.

\- Ouais. Et qu'il chie par le nez pendant une semaine.

\- Draco… mais t'es dégueulasse ! rigola Harry, à moitié dégoûté.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, d'un rire énorme et libérateur, qui faisait mal aux côtes et à la mâchoire.

Après de longues minutes, leur fou-rire se calma. Ils essuyèrent leurs joues baignées de larmes et se regardèrent en souriant.

\- Tout ira bien, promit Harry.

\- Je sais. Car tu seras là.

\- Je t'aime, Draco.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

OOOOOOO

 **Le Terrier, Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule, Devon**

La première chose que Draco perçut en sortant de la cheminée, ce fut les odeurs. Il se dit que si Noël devait avoir une odeur, ce serait celle-là. Un mélange de dinde rôtie, de sapin fraîchement coupé, de cannelle, de sucre cuit et de cire de bougie.

Au Manoir, Noël ne sentait rien. Les pièces étaient trop vastes pour emprisonner les parfums du sapin. Et les cuisines étaient tellement éloignées que les odeurs de cuisson ne parvenaient jamais jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Il sourit et respira profondément, se laissant gagner malgré lui par une douce torpeur.

Quand il se ressaisit, il remarqua que Harry n'était plus à côté de lui et qu'un groupe de têtes rousses le regardaient silencieusement.

-Alors ? Ils sont arrivés ? dit une femme replète qui sortait de la cuisine.

Elle avisa alors Draco, qui se tenait toujours devant la cheminée. Elle avança vers lui d'un pas déterminé et l'espace d'une seconde, Draco se demanda si elle n'allait pas le frapper avec un rouleau à pâtisserie. Il chercha désespérément Harry des yeux et celui-ci se matérialisa à côté de lui au moment-même où Molly Weasley l'attrapait par les épaules pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Il se crispa. Il détestait que son espace personnel soit envahi de la sorte par… eh bien par quiconque d'autre que Harry. Il était anglais, bordel !

\- Sois le bienvenu, Draco, dit la matriarche, chaleureusement.

\- Merci pour cette invitation, Madame Weasley. Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

Elle laissa la place à son mari. Draco redouta qu'il l'étreigne lui aussi, mais l'homme se contenta de lui serrer la main.

\- Joyeux Noël, Draco. Et merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Harry et Ron, au Ministère. C'est grâce à toi que Smith a été mis hors de nuire.

\- Oh, eh bien…

Ce fut comme un signal pour tout le reste de la famille. Ils s'approchèrent et se présentèrent à tour de rôle. Grâce aux descriptions que Harry lui avait faites, il n'eut pas de mal à les reconnaître. Bill et Fleur lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue. Charlie se contenta d'un « salut, joyeux Noël », tandis que George fut beaucoup plus exubérant, un peu dans le genre de sa mère ou de son petit frère.

La surprise vint de Percy qui gratifia Draco d'une vigoureuse poignée de main en lui disant combien il devait être remercié pour son intervention qui avait sauvé le Ministre de la disgrâce. S'en suivirent un long monologue pompeux sur l'importance des valeurs dans le monde politique, monologue fort heureusement écourté par l'arrivée de nouveaux invités.

Ginny et Diego firent leur entrée sous les exclamations de bienvenue de Madame Weasley, plus que ravie de revoir sa fille.

C'était manifestement aussi le cas de Harry, constata Draco avec amertume. Il se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras avec une tendresse qui ne laissait aucun doute sur leur relation passée. Sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher, l'image de leurs corps emmêlés s'imposa à Draco. Harry avait-il caressé son corps de femme de la même manière dont il avait caressé le sien ? Y avait-il pris le même plaisir, ou davantage ? Avait-il soupiré son prénom à elle avec la même ferveur qu'il soupirait le sien ? Eprouvait-il encore quelque chose pour elle ? Regrettait-il de l'avoir quittée ?

Le feu de la jalousie se répandit dans ses veines à une vitesse prodigieuse, à tel point que sa magie commença à crépiter au bout de ses doigts.

\- Hé, relax, mec, dit la voix de Ron à côté de lui. Les choses sont réglées depuis longtemps entre lui et ma sœur. Ginny va se marier et Harry est amoureux de toi. Tu n'as pas être jaloux.

\- Oh. Donc, ça ne t'ennuie pas que je prenne Hermione dans mes bras et que je lui murmure des trucs à l'oreille. Après tout, elle est amoureuse de toi.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- Que les choses soient claires, Malefoy. Je ne te considère pas comme une menace… mais tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher à ma femme !

\- On est d'accord. Alors, ne me dis plus jamais ce que je dois penser quand je vois mon mec dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, répliqua Draco sèchement avant de s'éloigner.

Harry réalisa un peu tard que son attitude envers Ginny avait pu paraître ambiguë aux yeux de Draco. Il attendit la fin du repas pour se faire pardonner. Alors que tout le monde se levait pour débarrasser, il prit la main de Draco pour le ramener vers lui et l'embrasser.

\- Merci, chuchota Harry.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour être ici, avec moi.

\- C'est moins pénible que je ne l'imaginais.

\- Ils t'aiment bien, tu sais.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis certain.

\- Hm… il se peut que je les apprécie aussi. Un peu.

Harry secoua la tête en riant.

-Tu es insupportable, dit-il. Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais été amoureux de quelqu'un comme je le suis de toi.

Draco sourit, le cœur plus léger. Il se pencha et embrassa Harry avec tendresse.

-ROOOOOH ! ONCLE DRACO FAIT DES BISOUS A PARRAIN ! s'écria Rose.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent. Toute la tribu Weasley était en train de les regarder.

\- Pris sur le fait, souffla Harry en rougissant.

\- Depuis quand Malefoy est devenu « oncle Draco » ? demanda Ron à sa fille.

\- Enfin, papa ! fit-elle dans une parfaite imitation de sa mère. Draco est l'amoureux de parrain. Ils vont vivre ensemble pour toujours ! C'est oncle Draco ! C'est logique !

\- Bien entendu, répondit Ron, peu contrariant.

A partir de là, tous les enfants adoptèrent « oncle Draco ». Il fut réquisitionné pour jouer avec eux à la Bataille explosive et pour leur raconter des histoires de Noël. Ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.

Plus l'après-midi avançait, plus il apprenait à connaître ces gens simples mais généreux, plus il comprenait pourquoi Harry se sentait si bien avec eux. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, aucun d'eux ne l'avait jugé sur son passé ou sur sa famille. Il avait parlé potions avec George, situation politique avec Percy et météo avec Bill et Charlie. Les femmes n'étaient pas en reste : il se remémora quelques beaux matchs de Quidditch avec Angelina et fut ravi de partager avec Fleur ses souvenirs de son dernier voyage à Paris. Même Audrey, la très timide femme de Percy, se mêla à la conversation.

La seule qu'il était parvenu à éviter, c'était Ginny. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne vers lui, un mug de thé à la main et un air déterminé sur le visage. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, mais l'endroit où il se trouvait n'offrait aucune solution de repli. Cette maison était un véritable labyrinthe. Quant à Harry, il n'était nulle part en vue.

\- A te voir comme ça, dit-elle, je pourrais penser que tu cherches à m'éviter.

\- Tu te trompes, mentit Draco.

\- Hm.

Elle but une gorgée de son thé tout en fixant Draco dans les yeux. Il devait admettre qu'elle était très jolie avec son teint frais, ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux marron rieurs. Sa silhouette fine et musclée n'était pas très féminine mais cependant gracieuse.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, dit-elle à brûle-pourpoint. Harry m'a quittée il y a plus de cinq ans quand il a admis qu'il préférait les hommes. Nous sommes restés amis parce que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas choisi.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai vu ta réaction quand il m'a prise dans ses bras. Tu tiens à lui. Tu as peur de le perdre.

Comme Draco ne répondait rien, elle poursuivit.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, Draco. Bien au contraire. C'est peut-être même grâce à moi si tu es avec Harry. C'est moi qui lui ai dit d'aller vers toi.

\- Toi ? Mais comment…

\- La dernière fois que je suis rentrée en Angleterre, j'ai vu Harry. Il m'a parlé de toi, du fait qu'il t'avait rencontré par hasard, que vous étiez allé prendre un verre à deux reprises. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Je lui ai dit de tenter sa chance.

Draco dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de parvenir à parler.

\- Je… Je ne savais pas, souffla-t-il.

\- Eh bien, maintenant tu sais.

Ginny souffla doucement sur son thé.

-Il est amoureux de toi. En fait… je pense qu'il a des sentiments pour toi depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne veut bien se l'avouer. Cette obsession qu'il avait pour toi quand nous étions à Poudlard, sa détermination à prouver que tu étais innocent lors de ton procès…

Elle soupira profondément.

\- Tout ça allait bien au-delà de son désir naturel d'aider les gens.

\- Et toi ? demanda Draco.

\- Je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui, si c'est ça ta question, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je l'ai sans doute été, du moins je le crois. Il était mon premier amour, et je n'imaginais même pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre après lui. Puis j'ai rencontré Diego. Et j'ai compris que non seulement j'étais capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Harry, mais surtout de l'aimer bien plus fort. La vérité, c'est que ce qui nous a lié Harry et moi, c'était seulement de la tendresse déguisée en amour. On aimait l'idée de s'aimer. C'est tout.

Draco hocha la tête, encore un peu sous le choc de cette confidence inattendue.

\- Merci, dit-il. Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça.

\- Pas de quoi. Il n'y a peut-être plus d'amour ente nous, mais je tiens encore énormément à Harry. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est son bonheur. Et son bonheur, c'est toi.

Sur ces mots, elle partit rejoindre son fiancé, laissant derrière elle une légère odeur de thé. L'instant d'après, Harry arriva.

\- Je t'ai vu parler avec Ginny, dit-il. Tout va bien ?

\- Tout va parfaitement bien, répondit Draco en le prenant dans ses bras et en le serrant contre lui.

\- Draco, tu es sûr que…

\- Moi non plus je n'ai jamais été amoureux de quelqu'un comme je le suis de toi.

Harry ne sut que répondre. A la place, il sourit et referma ses bras autour de Draco.

\- Désolé de casser l'ambiance, dit la voix de Ron qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout, mais on voudrait te parler, Malefoy.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry, déjà inquiet.

\- On a réfléchi à ce que tu nous as dit avant-hier, commença Hermione en s'adressant à Draco. A propos de ton labo et du fait que tu ne veux pas dévoiler être le véritable propriétaire de Peacock's Labs.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Hermione tentait de convaincre Draco de cesser de se cacher sous l'identité de Malcom Drake.

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, dit Draco fermement. Je ne veux pas causer d'ennuis à Seamus. Si on apprend qu'il a couvert mon mensonge pour que je travaille avec Ste Mangouste, il sera renvoyé !

\- Nous l'avons bien compris. Mais je pense avoir trouvé une solution.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu rachètes Peacock's Labs. Tu prétends que Malcom Drake t'a vendu ses parts car il souhaitait arrêter son activité. Tu deviens officiellement propriétaire du laboratoire, Seamus n'est pas inquiété et toi, tu peux enfin engager des assistants pour t'aider.

Draco resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

\- Draco, c'est une excellente idée ! dit Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est une bonne chose pour Seamus c'est vrai, mais ça ne résout rien en ce qui me concerne. Même si l'opinion publique est plus clémente à mon égard, je ne pense pas que Ste Mangouste acceptera travailler avec moi.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as besoin de soutiens, dit Ron.

\- De soutiens ? Quels soutiens ?

\- Tu comptes toujours prendre trois semaines de vacances avec Harry après Nouvel an ? demanda Ron, sans répondre à sa question.

\- Et comment ! Ce seront les premières vacances que je prendrai depuis presque trois ans !

\- Alors, laisse-moi faire. Quand Harry et toi rentrerez, tout sera réglé. Mais pour ça, tu dois me faire confiance.

Ron fixa Draco droit dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse.

-Je te fais confiance, dit Draco.

Ron lui sourit, satisfait.

-LA BUCHE EST SERVIE ! cria la voix de Madame Weasley depuis la salle à manger.

Aussitôt les enfants sortirent de nulle part et se précipitèrent à table en piaillant. Mais malgré leurs efforts, ils ne purent devancer Ron qui fut le premier à s'installer. S'en suivit une lutte entre George et lui pour savoir qui mangerait le troll en sucre au-dessus du gâteau. Madame Weasley réprimanda vigoureusement des fils en les menaçant de les priver de dessert, exactement comme quand ils étaient petits. La menace porta ses fruits car les deux hommes cessèrent de se chamailler à propos du troll et se disputèrent la sorcière en massepain à la place.

Draco jeta un regard désespéré à cette marmaille bruyante et désorganisée, qui ne semblait respecter aucune règle de bienséance. Puis au milieu d'eux, il vit Harry, dont le sourire était resplendissant et les yeux brillants de vie. Ces gens étaient sa famille. Il les aimait et ils le lui rendaient bien.

Alors, Draco se dit qu'il pouvait faire un effort et supporter leur manque de savoir-vivre le temps d'une fête de Noël.

Discrètement, il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur les personnages en sucre. Le troll frappa sa massue sur le doigt de George et la sorcière mordit celui de Ron, avant de s'encourir à toutes jambes, sous les cris de joie des enfants qui essayaient de les attraper.

Oui. Il pourrait supporter ça. Même peut-être même jusqu'au Nouvel an.

OOOOOOO

 **Dimanche 1** **er** **février 2009 – Manoir Malefoy**

Harry et Draco passèrent les trois premières semaines de l'année 2009 au Brésil. Draco avait d'abord proposé Bora-Bora, mais, curieusement, Harry avait refusé.

Ces trois semaines avaient été magiques. C'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin pour prendre du recul par rapport aux évènements passés et pour songer à leur avenir.

A leur retour, ils constatèrent que Ron avait tenu parole.

Ils apprirent ainsi que Malcom Drake avait décidé de se retirer des affaires et que les Laboratoires Malefoy se proposaient de racheter Peacock's Labs afin de poursuivre l'activité.

Le Ministre Shacklebolt avait vivement soutenu le projet, affirmant publiquement que Draco Malefoy était certainement le meilleur potionniste de Grande-Bretagne depuis Severus Rogue. Il rappela aussi que sans son intervention, un meurtrier en série serait toujours en liberté.

Cette prise de position fut confirmée par le Professeur Tannenbaum, du prestigieux Institut de Potions de Hambourg, qui confirma que Draco Malefoy faisait indiscutablement partie de ses meilleurs élèves.

Le Professeur Londubat, éminent botaniste et enseignant à Poudlard, apporta sa contribution en faisant savoir qu'il allait collaborer étroitement avec les Laboratoires Malefoy en leur fournissant certaines plantes rares qui permettraient de développer de nouvelles potions, et donc de nouveaux traitements.

Hermione Granger, devenue entretemps adjointe du Ministre en lieu et place de Zacharias Smith, débloqua un budget spécial pour financer ces nouvelles recherches.

Devant autant d'enthousiasme venant de tous les milieux, l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste ne put que se réjouir de poursuivre sa collaboration avec Peacock's Labs, devenus entretemps les Laboratoires Malefoy.

-C'est un plan digne d'un Serpentard, dit Draco en refermant la Gazette du Sorcier.

Sur la première page, on le voyait avec Harry, à la sortie du Magenmagot, juste après la fin du procès de Zacharias Smith. La une indiquait en grand « le retour en grâce de l'héritier Malefoy ».

\- Venant de ta part, je prends ça comme un compliment, dit Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

\- Merci à tous les deux. Sincèrement.

Sincère, Draco l'était indiscutablement. Et ému aussi. Ron le remarqua mais se garda de faire le moindre commentaire caustique. L'heure n'était pas aux taquineries inutiles.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Harry. C'est quoi la suite ?

\- Trouver un lieu approprié pour établir les Laboratoires Malefoy, dit Ron.

\- Je sais que tu as consacré beaucoup de temps à la transformation du Manoir, dit Hermione, mais je pense que ce serait mieux d'installer le laboratoire dans un endroit séparé.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi, dit Draco. Surtout si j'engage d'autres personnes. Je ne veux pas d'un va-et-vient dans notre maison. N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Le cœur de Harry eut un petit sursaut quand il entendit Draco parler de « leur » maison.

\- Oui. Tu as raison, dit-il.

\- A ce propos, dit Hermione en tendant un parchemin à Draco. Le Professeur Tannenbaum te recommande deux de ses élèves. Elvira Morton et Samuel Ross. Ils sont diplômés depuis juin dernier et viennent de terminer un stage à l'Hôpital St Prosper à Paris.

\- Hm. Si Tannenbaum les recommande, c'est qu'ils en valent la peine.

\- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait pour toi ? demanda Harry.

\- Il l'a fait.

Draco n'ajouta rien d'autre. C'était encore difficile pour lui d'évoquer le rejet dont il avait fait l'objet après la guerre.

\- Tout ça est derrière toi, Draco, dit Hermione. Une nouvelle vie commence.

\- Oui, soupira-t-il. Une nouvelle vie.

En répétant ces mots, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Harry. Silencieusement, il lui prit la main. Tout était dit.

OOOOOOO

 **Vendredi 7 mars 2009 – Résidence de Ron et Hermione Weasley**

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, Harry, soupira Hermione en s'asseyant difficilement dans le fauteuil. Je peux me débrouiller.

Elle en était à son huitième mois de grossesse et le matin même, elle avait fait un malaise en voulant déplacer une caisse de parchemins. Fou d'inquiétude, Ron l'avait amenée d'urgence à Ste Mangouste. Le médicomage s'était montré rassurant mais lui avait ordonné de rester allongée le plus souvent possible, si elle ne voulait pas accoucher avant terme. A son grand désarroi, elle avait été mise en congé forcé du Ministère.

\- J'ai promis à Ron de te surveiller. Tu dois rester tranquille.

\- Je peux très bien lire mes dossiers en restant assise !

\- Non, dit fermement Harry. Pas de dossiers. Juste des livres et des magazines.

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ron ne peut pas te demander de me baby-sitter à chaque fois qu'il s'absente tout de même !

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que tu as ta vie ! On est vendredi soir, je parie que Draco et toi, vous aviez des projets.

\- Figure-toi que non. Entre le déménagement du laboratoire, l'arrivée de ses deux assistants, les démarches administratives et la presse qui n'arrête pas de vouloir l'interviewer, Draco est rentré épuisé. Il dormait quand Ron m'a appelé.

\- Il est épuisé, mais heureux, non ?

\- Oui, confirma Harry avec un sourire. Le nouveau labo est fantastique et ses assistants ont l'air vraiment compétents. Je suis tellement fier de lui.

\- Et toi ? Toujours sûr de ton choix ?

\- Absolument.

A l'issue de son congé, Harry avait réintégré le Bureau des Aurors.

Draco avait bien essayé de l'en dissuader, mais sans succès. Il faut dire qu'il s'y était plutôt mal pris en faisant comprendre à Harry que vu sa fortune, il était parfaitement capable de l'entretenir. Il avait même ajouté que s'il avait peur de s'ennuyer, il pourrait toujours s'occuper d'œuvres de bienfaisance. Harry s'était mis en colère, vexé que son compagnon puisse envisager une chose pareille.

Draco avait immédiatement battu en retraite, suggérant plutôt de devenir enquêteur privé, ou bien de s'associer avec lui dans la gestion du laboratoire. Harry avait sérieusement réfléchi à la première option, pour finir par refuser. Il était Auror. C'était ce qu'il voulait faire depuis toujours. Il aimait ça. Il était fait pour ça.

Quand il avait annoncé sa décision à Draco, celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot et s'était enfermé dans son bureau. Il avait regagné leur chambre tard dans la nuit. Harry ne dormait pas. Il voulait une explication.

-J'ai peur, avait murmuré Draco, assis, dans le noir, au bord du lit. Peur que tu sois blessé. Que tu…

Il avait soupiré.

-J'ai peur de te perdre.

Sa voix s'était brisée sur le dernier mot et Harry avait compris qu'il pleurait. Il s'était approché de lui, et avait entouré ses épaules de ses bras. Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière car il savait que Draco n'aurait pas supporté de montrer un visage aussi faible.

\- Merci de tenir autant à moi, avait-il murmuré dans l'obscurité.

\- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis.

\- Non. Mais tout sera différent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es là. Tu es la raison pour laquelle je rentrerai vivant et en bonne santé, tous les soirs.

Ils n'en avaient plus reparlé. Trois jours plus tard, Harry reprenait le travail au grand soulagement de Kingsley et faut-il le dire, de Ron également.

-Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

Il sursauta, sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

\- Désolé, dit-il. Tu disais ?

\- Je disais que Ron et moi aurions aimé demander quelque chose à Draco. Mais je préférais t'en parler avant.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Crois-tu qu'il accepterait d'être le parrain de notre fils ?

Harry n'aurait pas pu être plus abasourdi.

\- Je… mais… Ron est d'accord ? Je veux dire… il y a ses frères et…

\- En fait, c'est lui qui en a eu l'idée. Et j'approuve totalement. Je voudrais vraiment que Draco accepte.

\- Il acceptera, j'en suis sûr !

\- Dans ce cas, nous lui en parlerons dès que…

Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase car Harry était en train de la serrer dans ses bras.

OOOOOOO

 **Vendredi 30 octobre 2009 – Ministère de la Magie, Bureau des Aurors**

\- J'ai encore du mal à réaliser, dit Harry, tristement.

\- Pour être honnête, moi aussi, dit Ron en rangeant la photo d'Hermione et de ses enfants dans une boîte en carton, juste à côté d'une plante en pot, de son mug préféré, de quelques livres et d'un bricolage que Rose avait confectionné pour la fête des pères.

Il balaya la pièce du regard. Les étagères étaient vides, les tiroirs aussi.

\- Ce ne sera plus pareil sans toi, continua Harry.

\- Ce sera mieux. Je n'étais pas fait pour ce job.

\- Tu te trompes, Ron. Tu étais…

\- Non, Harry. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne regretterai jamais les années que j'ai passées ici mais je sais que ce n'est pas la vie que je veux.

Harry hocha la tête.

Un an s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait été attaqué par le nundu. Et tellement de choses avaient changé.

Un dangereux criminel avait été arrêté. Il vivait une extraordinaire histoire d'amour avec un homme compliqué, fragile et fort à la fois, doublé d'un épicurien et d'un potionniste de génie. Il avait retrouvé une place à part entière dans l'équipe des Aurors. Sa meilleure amie avait donné naissance à un petit garçon en pleine santé, prénommé Hugo.

Et son meilleur ami avait décidé de démissionner du Bureau des Aurors pour travailler avec son frère, dans son magasin de farces et attrapes.

\- Tu sais que je respecte ta décision, dit Harry. Mais il n'empêche… tu vas me manquer.

\- C'est pas comme si on n'allait plus se voir… Draco ne parvient pas à passer une semaine sans voir son précieux filleul et il aide George à mettre au point un nouveau produit !

\- Oh, donc je me résume à ça : l'homme qui accompagne Draco Malefoy.

Ron se mit à rire.

-Je t'aurai fait marcher jusqu'au bout !

Il reprit son sérieux et fixa son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

\- Tu vas me manquer, Harry. Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir accepté ma décision, et de m'avoir soutenu. Face à Kingsley. Et face à Hermione. Ce qui n'était sans doute pas le plus facile.

\- Je sais que c'est important pour toi. Et je sais aussi que, de là où il est, Fred est fier de toi et heureux que tu reprennes le flambeau avec George.

Emu, Ron se contenta d'un petit signe de tête. Puis il ouvrit un tiroir duquel il sortit un insigne représentant trois étoiles dorées.

\- C'était le mien, dit-il en le donnant à Harry. Je sais que tu en recevras un neuf des mains de Kingsley mais… je voulais te le donner. En souvenir.

\- Ron ! Je ne peux pas accepter !

\- S'il te plait.

\- Merci. J'en prendrai soin. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça représente pour moi.

Ron lui sourit.

\- Tu feras un excellent Auror en Chef, Harry.

OOOOOOO

 **Dimanche 13 décembre 2009 – Manoir Malefoy**

L'aube venait à peine de se lever.

Les arbres, les buissons et les jardins du Manoir semblaient figés sous la délicate couche de givre qui les recouvrait et qui scintillait sous les premiers rayons du soleil. La journée promettait d'être magnifique. Froide et lumineuse.

A l'intérieur du Manoir, on n'entendait que le bruit de l'horloge du grand salon qui égrainait patiemment ses secondes. Au premier étage, un elfe de maison remontait silencieusement le couloir de l'aile centrale, faisant léviter devant lui une pile de draps propres à ranger dans la lingerie. Il passa devant la chambre de ses maîtres, s'arrêta un instant, puis continua son chemin sans plus prêter attention aux bruits qui lui parvenaient.

La chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Des soupirs et des gémissements étouffés provenaient du lit, où deux corps étaient mêlés, tête-bêche, l'un au-dessus de l'autre, de procurant mutuellement du plaisir.

Harry redressa la tête et gémit fortement quand les doigts de Draco remplacèrent sa langue. Il se cambra et agita les hanches pour aller encore mieux à la rencontre de cette main merveilleuse. Après plusieurs minutes de cette délicieuse torture, il n'en pouvait plus. Il suça vigoureusement le membre de Draco, s'avança et s'empala dessus sans autre cérémonie. Il se mit ensuite à onduler lentement, voluptueusement.

Une plainte rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Draco. Il n'y avait rien de plus érotique que de voir Harry, de dos, se mouvoir sur lui. Son corps était à peine éclairé par la froide lumière d'hiver qui filtrait entre les tentures entrouvertes, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il puisse distinguer les muscles de son dos rouler doucement, ses reins se cambrer, ses fesses se soulever légèrement.

Le souffle court, Draco avança les mains et caressa la peau douce du bas de son dos. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, et il était toujours émerveillé comme au premier jour, de voir son sexe coulisser dans l'antre étroit de son amant.

Heureusement qu'ils vivaient seuls dans le Manoir et que les elfes de maison étaient totalement indifférents aux désirs humains, car depuis que Harry avait emménagé avec lui, ils faisaient l'amour partout et tout le temps. Leurs envies étaient aussi fréquentes qu'inopinées, et l'un et l'autre y répondaient toujours avec bonheur.

Ainsi, il n'était pas rare que Draco se réveille la nuit, sentant Harry frotter son sexe dur entre ses fesses. Il suffisait d'un regard pour que Draco lui donne son assentiment silencieux. Harry le pénétrait alors rapidement, presque sauvagement, pendant qu'il se caressait au même rythme. L'orgasme qui s'en suivait était brusque et court, mais terriblement satisfaisant, les engloutissant tous les deux dans un sommeil lourd.

Draco n'était pas en reste. Un soir, alors que Harry rentrait d'une épuisante mission de deux jours à Glasgow, il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps d'enlever sa cape de voyage. Il l'avait baisé dans le couloir, contre le mur. Il s'était excusé immédiatement après, mortifié par son comportement animal. Harry lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait jamais joui aussi fort et lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais plus s'excuser d'avoir envie de lui.

Le cœur de Draco se gonfla soudainement d'une émotion sans égale.

-Harry… je veux te voir. Je veux voir ton visage quand tu jouiras.

Harry tourna la tête, regardant Draco par-dessus son épaule. Ses rouges étaient rouges, ses lèvres aussi, et ses yeux brillants de plaisir. Il était l'image même de la luxure.

-Allonge-toi sur moi, commanda Draco. Je veux te caresser.

Harry s'exécuta, en se décalant légèrement pour qu'il puisse poser sa tête sur le coussin.

Draco promena ses mains sur son torse, sans cesser de le pénétrer, pinça ses tétons entre ses doigts, le faisant gémir de plus belle. Harry tourna la tête sur le côté, quémandant la bouche de Draco. Leurs langues se trouvèrent juste avant leurs lèvres, s'épousant, se livrant à une lutte sans fin.

Puis Draco saisit le sexe de Harry d'une main, tandis que l'autre était posée sur son bas-ventre. Il laissa s'échapper le flux magique qu'il retenait difficilement depuis quelques minutes.

Harry se tendit. Il cria. Un cri de plaisir à l'état pur qui emporta la jouissance de Draco au même instant. Après un dernier soubresaut, ils s'immobilisèrent, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle. Draco se retira, et fit glisser le corps moite de Harry à côté du sien.

Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à écouter leurs cœurs reprendre un rythme normal.

-C'était quand, ta première fois ? demanda Harry.

La question surprit Draco quelque peu.

\- Cinquième année, répondit-il avec simplicité. Marietta Edgecomb.

\- Marietta Edgecomb ? répéta Harry en redressant la tête. L'amie de Cho ? Mais alors…

\- Tous les moyens étaient bons pour trouver votre planque, commenta Draco, sans beaucoup d'embarras. Ceci étant, cela n'a pas été très difficile. Elle était vraiment folle de moi. J'ai même eu de la peine pour elle quand elle s'est retrouvée avec le mot « cafard » tatoué en pustules sur son front. Hermione peut-être vraiment effrayante par moment…

\- Et ta première fois avec un garçon ?

\- Deux mois plus tard. Un Serdaigle de septième année. On était tous les deux dans la salle de bain des préfets. Une minute, on parlait de tout et de rien, la minute suivante, on s'embrassait. Une chose en entrainant une autre…

\- Vous vous êtes revus ?

\- Quelques fois. Jusqu'au début du mois de juin. Mais après…

Draco se tut. Harry ne le poussa pas à parler. Il savait ce qui le retenait. Il savait qu'il lui était encore difficile de parler de ce qu'il avait vécu à partir de juin 1996.

-Mais après, reprit-il, il y a eu… le Ministère. La prison pour mon père. Son évasion. Et la réquisition du Manoir par Voldemort. Dans ces conditions, il était inenvisageable pour moi d'encore voir des hommes. Je me suis dit que le plus prudent était de m'afficher avec une femme. J'ai choisi Pansy. Son père était un mangemort actif et elle était amoureuse de moi depuis toujours. Pas la peine de dire combien le Lord approuvait notre relation. Mes parents aussi, d'ailleurs. Je suis parvenu à donner le change durant quelques mois. Mais bien vite, tu sais comme moi que j'ai eu autre chose à penser.

Draco se tut à nouveau et Harry n'insista pas car il avait bien compris qu'il n'en dirait pas davantage.

\- Et toi ? demanda Draco.

\- Ginny. Le 2 mai 1998.

\- Le jour de la bataille ?

\- Le soir-même, dit Harry sombrement. Ginny et moi étions sortis. Nous avions besoin de… je ne sais pas… nous éloigner. Il régnait sur place une ambiance étouffante, faite d'allégresse et de désespoir. C'était… enfin, bref. Le Château était en ruine, il y avait des gravats et des morts partout. On a fini par trouver un endroit isolé, par loin du lac. C'est venu comme ça.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- En un sens, oui. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais ma première fois.

\- Tu l'imaginais comment ?

Harry réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

-En vérité, je ne sais pas. Je croyais que ce serait plus… gratifiant. Mais ça ne l'a jamais vraiment été. Ni pour moi, ni pour elle, je crois... bien qu'elle ne m'ait jamais fait aucun reproche à ce sujet… Evidemment, j'ai compris d'où venait le problème la première fois où j'ai couché avec un homme, rigola-t-il. Et encore… ce n'était rien, comparé à toi.

\- Personne ne souffre la comparaison avec moi, répliqua Draco d'un ton suffisant.

Il resserra sa prise autour du corps de Harry et l'attira plus près de lui.

-Et personne ne souffre la comparaison avec toi non plus, chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Harry sourit et l'embrassa sur la gorge. Il se sentait bien. Heureux. Complet. Epanoui pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Draco ? demanda-t-il après un autre moment de silence.

\- Hm ?

\- La première fois qu'on a fait l'amour, je t'ai demandé depuis quand tu avais des sentiments pour moi… tu m'as répondu « longtemps ».

\- Je m'en souviens.

\- Ça veut dire quoi « longtemps » ?

Draco eut un rire étouffé.

-Ça veut dire… longtemps. Bien plus longtemps que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

OOOOOOO

 **31 juillet 1991 – Chemin de Traverse**

« Au fond du magasin, un garçon au teint pâle, au nez en pointe, se tenait debout sur un tabouret tandis qu'une autre sorcière ajustait la longue robe noire qu'il avait revêtue. Madame Guipure installa Harry sur un deuxième tabouret et lui fit passer une autre robe de sorcier dont elle entreprit d'épingler l'ourlet pour le mettre à la bonne longueur.

-Salut, dit le garçon. Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard ? »

 _Avant toi c'était rien_

 _Ou si peu que ma vie_

 _Commença le matin_

 _Du jour où je te vis_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette histoire.**

 **Il est vrai qu'elle était rapide dans son déroulement mais c'est le propre des fics courtes, non ? Désolée pour ceux que cela a déçu. Je n'ai pas toujours l'énergie ou l'envie d'écrire des histoires de 40 chapitres.**

 **Merci à Victoria et Corylus pour leur relecture et leur soutien.**

 **Je reviens aux alentours de Noël avec une histoire bien de saison.**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Je vous embrasse**

 **Rose**


End file.
